


Progress Restarted

by officialstories



Series: Press-Morgan Family [2]
Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, G!P, Sibling Rivalry, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: You read their first story, now get ready to see the kids all grown up!Sequel to Work in Progress.





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Here’s the first chapter of the Press-Morgan sequel. I will warn you guys that this story will have slow updates. 
> 
> The time stamp for updates will probably be every two weeks on Mondays! 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

“Time to get up! First day of senior year!” Christen Press-Morgan’s voice bounced off the walls of her Southern California home. 

An audible groan from her eldest sons room made her giggle to herself. “Go to sleep at night Grey and maybe you won’t be so tired in the morning.” She responded jokingly. “Kota are you up?” Christen asked. “Yes Mom!” Her youngest daughter opened her door, her bedhead evident with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. “Just like your mom I swear.” Christen kissed the top of her head before heading to her youngest sons room. The tantrum she knew he was about to throw was surely not the highlight of her day. 

“Alex.” She opened his door to see the toddler still sound asleep despite all of the yelling. Sitting on the edge of his bed she shook him slightly out of his slumber. With a yawn turning away from her hands as he did everyday. 

“Come on baby we’re gonna be late for Mommy’s meetings.” She cooed. “More minutes.” He responded. Rolling her eyes playfully she picked him up after pulling the covers off of him. His face immediately finding comfort in the crook of her neck. Taking him downstairs, she let him slumber on the living room couch as she prepared breakfast for the twins. 

“Mom!” Dakota’s voice descended the stairs before she did. “Which outfit?” She showed a plain red basketball jersey with light washed jeans. The other a black Tampa-Bay Rays baseball jersey with black ripped jeans. “Red if you add a t-shirt under. It’s too hot for all that black anyway.” She answered easily, learning from experience she had to explain why she picked which outfit. “Thanks!” She raced back up the stairs. 

“What the -! Mom!” She heard commotion soon after her youngest daughter ran up the stairs. She didn’t have to ask what was going on because Grey was already downstairs before she could ask. “Can you tell Dakota to stop video-taping everything!” He showed her a video of him sleeping peacefully in his bed. The caption titled ‘sleeping birds never prosper’

“You look adorable!” Christen kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. “Whatever, can you just tell her to stop.” He grumbled rolling his eyes. “I will as soon as she gets down here. Are you ready for school?” She asked pouring a cup of batter onto the pan for their first day of school pancakes. “Yes.” I huffed. “It’s the first day they’re not gonna talk about anything except the syllabus.” He sarcastically continued. 

“Yeah but it’s your senior year Denver, you have to at least to be excited about that.” She smiled at her grey eyed child. “Yeah, happy that I’m almost done with that hellhole!” He smirked. “Language young man!” She scolded setting a pancake on a plate and serving it to him with an apple. “Sorry. Cut?” He pushed the plate back. “Right.” She wiped her hands on her kitchen towel before cutting the pancake into squares. 

“And can I have another one. I’m hungry.” He smiled softly. “Of course.” Christen smiled back just as Dakota came downstairs taking her seat beside her twin brother. “Where’s Al?” She inquired setting her purse in the seat beside her. “Living room.” Christen passed Dakota a plate while placing another pancake on Denver’s plate, cutting it for him too. 

“Aww Denver still can’t cut his pancakes by himself.” Dakota pinched her brothers cheek. “Fuck off!” He smacked her hand away. “Hey language Denver! And Dakota stop antagonizing your brother!” Christen scolded her children. “Also what did I say about social media around the house?” She looked at her mini-me pointedly. 

“Not to record or snap if people ask you not too.” She grumbled. “And why is that?” Christen turned off the stove and put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “Because it’s an invasion of privacy and disrespectful.” She answered. “Correct, don’t let it happen again or no Snapchat’s for two weeks.” Christen said. “Yes ma’m.” She nodded. 

“Okay, you two hurry up or you’ll be late.” Christen kissed both of them on the top of their heads and went to check on her youngest son. 

“Mommy, I go wiff you today?” Alexander asked as soon as he saw his mother enter the room. “You are. Are you okay with that?” She set him in her lap turning on the television and turning to the morning news. “Yay!” He cheered. “Where we going?” His bright blue eyes boring into hers. “To my office. I have two meeting today with Aunt Tobs.” She answered. “Toby there too!” He gasped fond of his mothers old friend. “She will be, maybe we can go to lunch with her after our meetings.” Christen said. “Get dressed?” The boy asked. “After we see your brother and sister off to school.” She laughed softly. “Okay Mommy.” He agreed turning his attention back to the tv. 

“I hungry mommy.” He informed her after a moment of silence. “Want some pineapples?” She offered. “Yes pease.” He answered. Picking him up she walked back to the kitchen finding Dakota on her phone while Denver was nowhere to be found. 

“Kota eat, and where’s your brother?” She asked setting Alexander on the counter as she opened the refrigerator to get his pineapples. Dakota setting him in her lap so he wouldn’t fall. “I don’t know, he was on the phone and ran upstairs.” She shrugged eating her pancake, handing Alexander a piece after he grabbed for it. 

“Finish and tell him it’s time to go.” Christen sighed after setting the cut up pineapples in front of Alex and a sippy cup of juice. “Tank you Mommy!” He cheesed. “You’re welcome baby.” She kissed the top of his head. 

Her phone buzzed against the counter startling her for a second before answering. “Hi my munchkin!” She smiled into the camera. “Hi Mom!” Tyson’s voice cheerfully greeted her. 

“Ty!” Dakota rushed to get into view. “Hey Press!” Tyson waved. “And hi Ally!” She also greeted her youngest brother. “Ty-Ty!” He cheered. “How is everything?” Tyson asked. 

“Good, Denver’s in one of his moods again.” Dakota took over the call much to her mothers amusement. “What’d you do?” Tyson laughed softly. “Literally nothing, he’s mad I posted him sleeping on snap!” Dakota exclaimed. “Aww but he looked so adorable!” Tyson giggled. “That’s what I said!” Dakota exclaimed. 

“Is that Tyson?” Denver reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. “In my skin!” Tyson responded. He smiled popping his head into frame. “Hey.” He laughed. “Brother number one.” She giggled at their inside joke. “How’s it going dude?” She asked. “Eh, it’s going. I texted you last night, I’d like if you answered in an orderly fashion.” He responded. “Can I get my beauty sleep first geez!” She giggled. “You get enough of that already, just respond to me already.” He laughed getting out of frame. 

“Kota we have to go!” He kissed his mom on the cheek and Alex on the cheek as well grabbing the car keys out of their key dish. “Love you guys!” Tyson called after them as Dakota blew her a kiss. “Love you too Ty!” Denver called. “Lets dip like a chip!” Dakota kissed her and Alex’s cheek as well before following her brother out the door. Christen rolling her eyes playfully at the saying as Alexander laughed at his older sister. The house falling silent as soon as the door closed. 

“Ah silence.” Tyson laughed. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Christen laughed softly. “How are things at the hospital?” Christen asked her oldest daughter. “They’re good. We had a guy come in with a fork in his head the other day. That was cool!” She smiled. “That does sound cool. When does school start back for you?” Christen followed up sitting beside Alex letting him holding the phone. 

“In like two weeks, it’s boring around here until next week though.” She sighed. “Well Cassius gets back in a week so you should be entertained then.” She commented. “Yeah I guess but he’ll be at practice for the most part.” Tyson smiled softly. 

“How are you Mom?” Tyson changed the subject. “I’m fine T.” Christen chuckled. “Thank you for asking.” She fell silent. “When does Aunt Kell get back?” Tyson continued. “In three days, her trip ends in El Paso so she’s driving here instead of flying. Something about a journey through the wilderness.” Christen answered. Tyson laughed softly. 

“Ty when you come here?” Alex interrupted their conversation. “This weekend little dude. You miss me?” She asked. “Yes! Grey and Kota fight, you chill.” He answered causing his older sister to laugh. “I know they do, maybe we can fix it.” Tyson said. “Yes pease!” He laughed too. 

“Alright that’ll be our mission when I get there Friday. Until then can you be a good boy for Mommy?” She asked. “Ice cream?” He rose his eyebrow. “Wow, he learns early.” Tyson playfully scoffed. “Ice cream it is Ally.” Tyson smiled. “Okay, I good for Mommy.” He turned towards Christen who snuck a kiss to his cheek. He let out a loud giggle as she showered him with kisses. 

“We’ll call you later Ty. Have a good day for me?” Christen said. “I’ll try Mom. I love you!” Tyson waved. “We love you too!” Christen smiled waving back before ending the call. 

“Let’s go get ready Al!” Christen pocketed her phone and picked up Alex. As she ascended the stairs she stopped looking at a picture that was framed on the wall. A picture of a much younger Press-Morgan family minus one member. 

“Miss you everyday babe.” She whispered. 

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she headed to Alexander’s room to get him ready for the day. 

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update

“Yeah I got it!” Denver hung up his phone yet again making his sister look at him in confusion. “What was that?” She asked looking up from her phone momentarily. “None of your business.” He quipped. “Grey.” She squinted her eyes at him. 

“It’s nothing. Just mind your own business!” He huffed in annoyance. “What’s your problem? You’ve had a stick up your ass since yesterday.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re fucking annoying thats my problem!” He responded. A flash of hurt passed on her face as she stared at her brother. “I thought we were getting better?” She asked softer than before. “That’s what you get for thinking then I guess.” He replied sarcastically with a shrug. 

Her eyes stung with tears as she turned towards her window, hiding her face from her twin. “You’re seriously not crying right now Kota.” He scoffed. “Like come on! Get thicker skin Kota, you’re being ridiculous right now!” He shook his head. “Just stop talking to me.” Her voice cold as she tried to stop the tears from falling. “Well that’s great! That’s what I was trying not to do anyway!” Grey turned on his music as the continued on their journey to school. 

Pulling into their high school, Dakota exited the car like it was on fire. Entering the school before her brother could even turn off the car. Sighing to himself he knew he had hurt his sister yet again. “Fuck.” He cursed softly turning off the car. 

He didn’t get time to sulk because his phone buzzed against his lap. He looked down to see Tyson calling him. 

“Sister number one.” He answered with a smirk. “Hey.” She chuckled softly. “Listen I can give you this guys number but I need you to know that from now on you have to keep your phone close to you.” She instructed her younger sibling. “I do that anyway.” He commented. “Good then nothing should be out of the ordinary.” Tyson sighed in relief. 

“And listen bro I get it but if you ever need to talk I’m here. Always, I’ve probably been through the same thing.” “I know, I just need this to continue writing music and also making sure I’m eating and sleeping.” He agreed. “It’s taking off huh?” She smiled. “Something like that.” He smirked just as the bell rang outside. “Schools about to start so I’ll call you later T.” He opened his door and grabbed his bag from the backseat. 

“I’ll hold you to that. I love you little brother.” She told him sincerely. “I love you too.” He answered back straight away. Hanging up soon after, he made his way into the building. Ignoring anyone that had an overly saturated smile on their face, he navigated his way to homeroom. 

//

“I’ll hold you to that. I love you little brother.” I told Denver as I stood by my locker. “I love you too.” I could hear his smile through his voice. I hung up and pocketed my phone, focusing on unlocking my locker. 

“I didn’t know you had siblings.” I jumped as the speaker I knew all too well spoke behind me. “I never mentioned it that’s why.” I responded after opening my locker. “Ouch, rejected yet again Kels.” One of the other interns joked. He rolled his eyes at them before turning back to me. “So, there’s this club that just opened down the street, want to check it out?” He asked. “No.” I shed my shirt and put on a scrub top. 

“Is there anything else you need?” I rose my eyebrow taking off my pants and changing into the scrub bottoms. “No, b-“ “Good, now that you’ve gotten a free show I would like it if you stop talking to me.” I smiled coldly dismissing him. He nodded sulking as he walked away from my locker. “That’s cold Ty.” Gary one of the other interns laughed. I shrugged my shoulders grabbing my jacket from my locker and closing it. “I’ve got rounds.” I nodded at him and headed to find Erin Tyson. 

//

“How’s your mom Tyson?” Erin sifted through her patients on her hospital IPad. “She’s good, I just talked to her and my siblings this morning actually!” I smiled. “Thank you for asking.” 

“If you ever need a break from this or you need to be there for one of them all you have to do is notify me and you can go handle anything.” She looked at me sincerely. I nodded. “I appreciate it Erin, thank you.” 

A knock made both of our heads turn towards her doorway seeing Kelvin standing there. “Rounds?” He uneasily bounced from foot to foot. 

“Right, Ty you’re my right hand. Myers you’re my left don’t fuck anything up today, we’re on nuero for the day so anything can happen in the matter of seconds.” Erin put on her white jacket and started walking. “Let’s go.” She said as Tyson got up. 

//

“Where is Kota?” Luke Rodriguez asked sitting beside me at my lunch table. My friends giving me confused looks as they saw the boy. I waved them off letting them know he was okay. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” I shrugged. “I watched her walk in the front this morning. She must be skipping.” I offered. “That’s not her MO and you know it.” Luke narrowed his eyes at me. “That’s totally her MO, and you know it.” I sneered cutting down his play on her innocence. 

“Look maybe she’ll come back for soccer practice today. You know she never misses on purpose. If you keep pushing the subject more people are gonna get suspicious and we don’t want that. Just let it go for now Luke.” I shook my head as he sighed. “Okay fine but let me know if you see her, I wanna make sure she’s okay.” He said standing from the chair. 

“For sure.” I nodded. Luke left, leaving me to answer to questioning looks. “He’s one of my sisters jock friends. Apparently she spaced on school today.” I shook my head. Nodding they went back to their conversations leaving me in my thoughts. 

Excusing myself I stood outside of the lunch room making a call. 

“What Denver?” The girl in question answered the phone. “It would’ve been nice to know you were blanking on school today Ko!” He got straight to the point. 

“I don’t have to run everything by you!” She responded just as curt. “I didn’t say you did. Just don’t have me clueless when your friends come asking about your whereabouts.” I said. “I’ll talk to them. Are we done?” She asked. “No we’re not done. I need to know do I still need to stay to pick you up from practice?” I asked. 

“No, I’ll ride with Tori home.” She answered quickly. I rose my eyebrow but I knew she couldn’t see it. “Is that who you’re with right now?” I sensed I already knew the answer to my question. “No, mind your business.” She cut my thoughts. “Yeah whatever. Be safe DaKota.” I sighed. “Always. Bye.” The call ended on her end making me take the phone from my ear. 

I had to make sure she was covered for the day or mom would kill both of us. Mama wasn’t too strict on school. Sure we had to go but she was never a stickler for doing schoolwork. She always said it’ll get done sooner or later, since she was an athlete she could get away with it. Mom on the other hand cared a lot about school. She always made us sit in the kitchen and do our homework. And we couldn’t leave until it was finished. 

Kota couldn’t get caught or she might not see the light of day ever again. 

//

“Nice to hear from you twice today little bro. What’s up?” Tyson answered her phone. She was on her lunch break as of now. 

“Kota skipped school and I don’t know what to do!” He exclaimed. “Where is she?” Tyson asked. “I think she’s somewhere with Tori.” He sighed. She could hear her siblings frustration through the phone. 

“With a girl? Kota never fails me.” She laughed softly. “Right? She tried to deny it but I know. She thinks I don’t hear them whenever Moms not home. She gets more action than mom and mama used too.” Denver joked causing Tyson to laugh out loud. 

“She’s that bad? I didn’t know Press had it in her.” Tyson giggled. “Seriously though listen,” Tyson spoke through her laughter. “You two have to start communicating better. There in no way should’ve been a communication error today.” She explained. 

“When I used to skip I always told Cassius where and who I was going to be with. We always had similar stories when we headed home and screened phone calls for each other so we didn’t get caught. You two have to have each other’s back just like we did.” Tyson said. “I know it’s been kind of shaky with you guys over the years but you’re older now. You have to start looking out for each other because next year you won’t have this. Enjoy it while it last Okay?” She finished. 

“I hear you sis.” He commented softly. “Love you Grey.” She told him. “Love you too Ty. See you Friday?” He asked. “See you Friday.” She smiled. “Cool.” He hung up soon after sounding more relaxed after their conversation. 

//


	3. Chapter 3

Heading into school DaKota wiped her eyes careful not to draw attention to herself. Making a beeline to the bathroom she avoided going in the direction of her locker that she knew her friends were around. They couldn’t see her crying over Denver’s words yet again. 

They had grown a hate for her brother because he always was so careless with the words he said. DaKota was always playful but for some reason her twin always seemed against her. Not wanting to see her even happy for a minute. 

“Hey.” Tori Ertz stopped her from entering the girls bathroom. DaKota sniffed softly meeting her eyes. “Hey, I was going to come look for you actually.” She wiped under her eyes to get rid of any wetness. 

“Why? Is everything okay?” Tori grabbed her hand and led her to a more secluded classroom. “Not a great morning as you can tell.” Kota ran her fingers through her dark brown curls. “Oh.” Silence fell over the pair as Tori mulled through her mind for what to say. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asked soon after. “Please?” DaKota didn’t need a second to think about her answer. 

“I can get Beth to mark us here for the whole day, so don’t worry about your mom.” She told DaKota as they exited the classroom, heading back towards the front entrance. Nodding silently Kota stuffed her hands in her pockets following Tori towards her car. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you on the first day of school with my problems.” DaKota sighed out as they left the school parking lot. “It’s okay, I’m sure it’s not easy trying to mend a relationship that broken.” Tori shook her head. “My place or your place?” She followed up, knowing that conversation was a touchy subject for the girl. 

“Yours, I’m pretty sure my mom is trying to defuse a tantrum at my house right now.” She laughed softly. “My house it is then! My dad won’t be back for maybe another four hours.” Tori smiled softly. “It’s a plan then.” She smiled back. 

//

“Mommy, why do we gotta wear clothes?” Alex asked his mom, who was in her bathroom getting ready for the day. “Because we can’t walk around naked Al.” She giggled at her child. “Why not?” He followed up. “Because it’s not polite to show others your private parts.” Christen finished applying her makeup and exited her bathroom. 

“Why? You don’t want to wear clothes today?” Christen joked picking him up as she was ready to leave. “No, just a beater. Denny says it’s shows my muscles!” He giggled to himself. “He did?” Christen laughed with him. “How about I’ll let you wear the beater today but you have to behave while we’re at my office.” She compromised. “Okay Mommy!” He lifted his arms for his shirt to be taken off. The 3-year old excited for the day now. 

Christen set him down and placed his shirt on the counter before heading out the door. “Dip like a chip!” Alex threw his arms up with a smile. “Not you too!” Christen rolled her eyes playfully but grateful that the tradition didn’t fade as her kids got older. 

//

“Wow.” Tori laid her head on my bare chest, coming down from her high as my breathing was still labored. I smiled kissing her forehead as I ran my fingers along her arm that was wrapped around my torso. “Wow indeed.” I responded. “What time does your dad get back?” I asked checking my phone. I had text messages from my friends but I ignored them and put my phone on silent. 

“In like an hour, we should get ready to go.” She looked up at me. “Relax we can do that in a little bit, I know you like to cuddle after.” I smiled down at her charmingly. She matched my smile laying her head back on my chest. “I so don’t but I’ll take your offer anyway.” Tori entangled our legs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk though?” Tori asked about a minute later. I shook my head. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just needed this.” I answered softly. She nodded. “Do you want to get something to eat? I’m starving.” She followed up. “I could eat, but you don’t want to cuddle longer?” I smirked. “From our history, cuddling only leads to us being here for about another two hours and I’m pretty sure my dad would kill you if he found us.” She joked. 

“That’s fair, lets go then.” I untangled myself from her and searched for my boxers. “You know that grinding thing you did?” I spoke slipping them on. “Was very sexy.” I said as I put my sports bra on. I saw a blush creep up her cheeks as I put on my jersey and looked for my pants. “You have to start doing that more often.” I smiled. “Shut up!” She giggled. “What? I’m being serious!” I said as she pushed my shoulder, opening her bedroom door. 

“Wait for me.” I slipped on my shoes as she greeted her dog, who was waiting at her door. She stopped me at the front door looking up at me silently. “What?” I chuckled. “Is there something on my face?” 

She shook her head opening the door. “Come on, I know a place.” She grabbed my hand as we exited her house. I got in her car as she locked up admiring her figure from afar. 

//

“Toby!” Alex let go of Christen’s hand and ran to his Aunts legs. “Hey little man!” Tobin lifted him into the air gaining giggles from him. “Toby look at my beater!” He flexed his arms. “I see, your guns are poking through.” She smiled squeezing his bicep playfully. “See Mommy, Toby sees my guns!” His smile resembled his mother’s so much that Christen couldn’t do anything but match his smile. 

“I see baby.” She responded. “Hey Tobs.” Christen pulled her old friend into a hug. “We go to your room Toby?” Alex asked referring to her office as the friends separated from their embrace. “Sure buddy, Chris?” Tobin rose her eyebrow. “Yeah sure, he loves that soccer ball you keep in yours anyway.” She smiled. 

Following her to her office, Alex asked to be let down from Tobins arms as soon as he spotted the soccer ball in his aunts chair. “Ball!” He said as he set the ball down at his feet. “Quick pass Al!” Tobin smiled as the boy passed the ball perfectly. “Good job dude!” Tobin passed the ball back and gave him a high five. 

“The older he gets the more he looks just like her, it’s almost scary.” Tobin laughed softly sitting behind her desk. Christen smiled softly with a nod looking after her son who was kicking the ball into Tobins mini net she had set up just for him. 

“It was her last gift to me.” Christen commented softly taking a seat across from Tobin who typed something on her computer. Watching Alex as he continued to pass the ball between his feet almost expertly. 

“Speaking of gifts, I have one just for DaKota.” Tobin cheesed. 

“So she’s been on our radar for years now but we would like to officially introduce her to the team next camp.” Tobin showed Christen her computer screen. On the screen was an email cc’d to Christen that explained the details of US Soccer and them wanting DaKota on their U-20’s team. 

“But she’s only 17 Tobin how is this possible?” Christen looked over the email. “Do you know a professional soccer player by the name of Mallory Pugh?” Tobin smirked at her old friend. Christen rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I know she can be on the U-20’s while not actually being 20 but the Federation hasn’t contacted us at all over the years.” Christen said. “Well we were going to her freshman year but she stopped playing. She’s just now re-entered our pool with high numbers. We’d be lucky and grateful to have her.” Tobin smiled. 

Nodding Christen sat back in her seat thinking over her decision. 

“You’ll be there at all times?” Christen asked carefully. “All the time. I’ll even FaceTime you with her every night just so you know she’s safe.” Tobin nodded. “I’ll go over this with her but I’m pretty sure her answer will be yes.” Christen smiled. 

“Awesome, I’ll let them know!” Tobin nodded in excitement turning her computer back around and typing away. 

Alex came back over to Christen moving into her lap as he watched his aunt type away on her computer. 

“The other meeting doesn’t start until this afternoon, do you want to get lunch at Rizzo’s?” Tobin asked still typing away. “Definitely, I know Al here can agree they have the best pasta in the world.” Christen kissed her sons head. “Alfredo very yummy Toby!” Alex perked up. “I think they have even better pizza.” Tobin teased. 

“Mommy says we only get pizza on Friday.” Al looked up at his mother confirmation. “That’s right when we have a good week we get pizza.” Christen nodded with a smile at her toddlers piercing blue eyes. 

Alex smiled just as wide, his eyes crinkling at their sides as he proceeded to giggle at his mothers silly faces. 

“All finished, we can go eat.” Tobin smiled standing from her desk and picking up her nephew. “Let’s go try some pasta!” Tobin planted kisses along Alex’s face as her and Christen shuffled out of her office. 

//

“My mom loves this restaurant!” DaKota smiled as Tori led them in. “I know she does and I know you do too.” Tori responded as they made it to the hostess stand. 

Feeling her phone vibrate against her thigh yet again she pulled it out of her pocket. Hoping it wasn’t Denver again, she was relieved when she saw it was her older sister. “Hey what’s up?” She answered. “Why are you answering your phone? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” Tyson voice rang through her speaker. “Uh yeah, that’s where I am.” She lied smoothly. 

“Oh yeah? What class are you in?” Tyson quipped. “Lunch.” She slyly answered. “Liar, lunch already passed. I should know, Grey just called me.” Tyson chuckled catching her little sister in a lie. “Okay fine I’m not there.” DaKota gave in. “I knew before I asked I just wanted to see if you were gonna tell the truth.” She giggled. 

“Anyway, I hear you’re with a certain cousin. Wanna explain?” Tyson asked as Tori tapped her shoulder to let her know they had a table. Following her she sat across from Tori in the booth. “No, not anything in particular.” Kota said. “So no sexcapades I need to know about?” Tyson pushed making Dakota sputter in surprise. 

“Who told you that!” “Ah so it’s true then?” Tyson laughed softly. “There’s nothing wrong with it sis I was just asking since apparently you don’t tell me things anymore.” She giggled. “I was going to tell you when you came home.” Kota grumbled in defeat. “So I am in the loop, good to know.” Tyson smiled. 

“Are you at least wrapping it up?” She followed up her statement. “Do we have to talk about this right now?” She groaned. “Okay, we’ll talk when I get there Friday. I’ll pick you up from school.” Tyson offered. “Yeah, just don’t tell mom okay?” She pleaded. 

“I would never, you know that.” Tyson told her little sister. “Listen, I’m going to let you go but I’ll see you Friday Press.” Tyson said. “Yeah, Friday. I love you Ty.” DaKota sighed. “Love you too.” Tyson hung up soon after. 

DaKota’s eyes met Tori’s as she smiled. “You and your sisters relationship are so cute!” She smiled at Kota. Blushing DaKota shook her head. “Apparently her and my brother have had a conversation about us.” She chuckled sipping the water that Tori has ordered while she was on the phone. 

“Seriously?” She rose her eyebrow. “Yeah, she wants to talk to me when she gets home. She asked me do I wrap up.” Kota laughed. “OMG!” Tori laughed out loud. “She’s gonna be highly disappointed.” She quipped as DaKota choked on her water. 

“Oh please like you aren’t the one that -“

“That?” DaKota rose her eyebrow. Tori’s eyes weren’t focused on her but rather looking past her. “Oh shit!” Tori said as fear registered in her eyes. “Language!” Christen’s voice rang through DaKota’s ears. 

“Kota!” Alex’s voice called her name in glee. 

Oh shit is right. 

//


	4. Chapter 4

“You two are supposed to be at school. Are you not?” Christen slid into the booth beside her daughter. Alex climbing into her lap as Tobin sat across from them. “Yes.” DaKota answered apologizing silently to Tori. 

“So why aren’t you?” Christen’s voice strict as Alex played with her hands. “I didn’t want to go, Tori just drove. She had nothing to with this.” DaKota thought quickly on her feet. “It still stands that neither of you are in school. Where’s Denver?” She asked. “Still at school I guess.” Kota shrugged. “Does he know you’re not there?” She asked. “No, I haven’t talked to him since this morning.” She answered. 

“Tori, does your mom know that you’re not in school?” Christen turned her attention to her niece as Tobin sat quietly. “No Auntie Chris.” Tori answered quickly. Nodded Christen pulled out her phone sending a text to the girls mother. 

“We’re going to eat then you two are going back to school immediately. Am I clear?” She rose her eyebrow at the two. “Yes.” “Yes Ma’m.” The both answered simultaneously. 

“Well now that that’s over, hows it been kiddos?” Tobin smiled trying to change the mood. “Its been good Toby!” DaKota perked up. “That’s good to hear Kota. Tori?” She rose her eyebrow. “Same, ready for the season to start.” Tori smiled at her favorite Aunt. “I know right, it’s boring without soccer. Championship this year?” She continued the conversation. 

“Most definitely the goal!” Tori smiled. Dakota staring subtly as Tori spoke. Not hearing a word being exchanged but admiring how she always looked poised and confident when she spoke. 

“Kota, draw?” Alex tapped her out of her trance with a smile. “Sure buddy, where are your crayons?” She asked transferring him to her lap. Her mom smiling softly at Alex’s small giggle. “Mommy can I have my crayons?” He asked. “Yes you can!” Christen nodded reaching into his baby bag to grab his crayons and paper. 

“Tank you!” He said once they were in front of him. “You’re welcome baby.” Christen told him. 

This time it was Tori’s turn to stare as she watched DaKota interact with her younger brother. She was listening to everything he had to say, even if he was speaking gibberish. She even started drawing to appease him once he noticed he was the only one doing work. She watched as DaKota kissed his head ever so often. Her focus mainly on her little brother as they were in their own world. 

“Kid.” Tobin nudged Tori with her elbow. “Your eyes might start to burn from staring so long.” She smiled at her own joke. 

“Don’t worry she looks at you the exact same way.” Tobin told her softly before continuing her conversation with Christen who to had also noticed her staring. Immediately approving her daughters choice in partners. 

She had to text Julie about this later.

//

“Myers, brief.” Erin said as we entered a patients room. “Demetrius Davis, 26, pre-op for a hand tremor. Scheduled for surgery at 4pm today. Awake surgery for Dr. Tyson to monitor the tremor.” Kelvin read off his chart. “Good.” She nodded at him. 

“Demetri how are we today?” Erin smiled at our patient. “Good as soon as I find out her name.” He nodded towards me with a smile. His warm brown eyes lighting up his olive toned face as his dimples poked through his cheeks. 

“Introduce yourself.” Erin nodded at me. “I’m Tyson Press-Morgan, it’s nice to meet you.” I smiled brightly offering my hand for him to shake. “Cool name. You’re married?” He rose his eyebrow shaking my hand. “No, my moms combined their last names when they got married. I am very much single.” I winked playfully. “Excellent.” He smiled releasing my hand. 

“Alright, Demetrius we’ll be back but Tyson here will prepare you for the surgery.” Erin smiled. “Keep an eye on him every two hours I need you taking his vitals.” Erin instructed as they left to go to another patient. 

//

“We’ll talk when you get home. You and Tori make it back to school and stay there.” My mom told me as we walked in the parking lot. “I got you mom.” I nodded. “Make it safe you two!” She picked up Alex who looked like he was going to drop from exhaustion at any moment. 

“Bye bye Kota.” Alex yawned. “See you later little one.” I kissed his cheek. “I love you mom.” I kissed her cheek too and hugged Aunt Tobin as Tori did the same. “I love you too my love. Have a good rest of the day.” My mom told me. 

We separated as I followed Tori to her car. Silence filling the air as we headed back to school. 

“I thought your mom was going to kill us both.” “Yeah, me too.” I laughed softly. “I’m in huge trouble when I get home.” I added jokingly but knowing the truth behind my statement. My mom didn’t yell often, especially not at one of us. There were a few times she yelled at Mama but even those were rare and not in front of us. 

She always kept a steady voice and talked rationally. She even let us explain ourselves but there was no escaping the look of disappointment in her eyes whenever we let her down. Much like I saw today. 

“Yeah mine too. At least your mom isn’t your coach though.” Tori sighed. “Yeah that is tough,” DaKota nodded. “Why do you do this with me if you know you’re gonna get in trouble?” She rose her eyebrow. Tori shrugged with a smirk. “I like relaxing with you, I can not be perfect when I’m around you.” She answered. “Relaxing is what we’re calling it huh?” DaKota chuckled. Tori rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Even when we’re not doing that I still like hanging out with you. You were my best friend before all of this.” She said. “That’s what makes us different.” DaKota smiled. “I guess it’s time to tell our parents?” Tori sighed. “Do you want to?” DaKota asked. “I wouldn’t mind not having to sneak you in and out.” Tori joked. “Yeah, I would like to tell my brother to leave the house when my Mom and Alex are away. Especially since he told T abut it.” Kota agreed. 

“I’ll tell my mom tonight.” DaKota told her. “I’ll probably tell my dad before I tell my mom. He’ll lessen the blow.” Tori said as she pulled into the school parking lot. “I had fun while it lasted. Tori sighed. “Me too. See you at practice?” Doakota gathered her stuff. “Yeah.” Tori smiled. “Kisses?” DaKota asked matching her smile. “You’re such a dork.” Tori giggled bringing her into a soft kiss. 

//

“Tyson Press-Morgan, that’s a unique name.” Demetrius said as soon as I walked in his room. I smiled softly. “It’s a pretty good story behind it if you’re open to listening.” I told him. 

“A pretty girl telling an interesting story? I’m all ears.” He nodded as he watched me take his vitals. “Okay.” I laughed. 

“So Erin’s dad is a famous OBGYN but when I was born he was just starting out.” “And how many years ago was that?” He smiled cheekily. “It will be 24 years on January 27th.” I smiled. “So when my mom had me her uterine wall tore as well as a piece of her uterus. They had both grown on the placenta while I was in her womb.” I stopped to fill out some spaces in his chart. “So basically my mom was dying as soon as she had me so he had to operate on her immediately.” She continued. 

“My mom, Alex, said she saw her go under as she held me for the first time. Eric, Erin’s father, rushed her to the OR and did surgery on her as my other mom waited with my Aunt Allie.” “Wait what’s your other moms name? It gets kid of confusing with no context.” He chuckled. “Oh sorry. My mom that had me is Christen. My mom that waited is Alex.” Tyson explained. “Gotcha. Continue.” He smiled. 

“So after he got finished with surgery my mom, Alex, saw my mom, Christen, and they hadn’t found a name for me yet. After they held me together for the first time she said she knew exactly what it was going to be. She said she’d forever be grateful to Erin’s father so they gave me his namesake, Tyson.” I finished as he smiled. 

“That’s a good story. You must tell that to all of the patients.” He joked. “Not really, if I’m being honest hospitals still make me sad. One day someone’s here and the next they aren’t. Can’t get close to patients.” I told him. 

“Oh so just the ones that aren’t dying?” He laughed. I shook my head in amusement. “I’ll be back in two more hours. Be waiting for me.” I laughed heading out. 

“I’ll be here!” He responded.

//

“Hey, I thought you spaced for the day?” Denver asked his sister at their lockers. “Didn’t go as planned.” She rolled her eyes at her brother closing her locker in his face. 

“What do you mean?” He rose his eyebrow. “If I were you I’d stay clear of mom tonight.” DaKota warned. “No way! You got caught!” He laughed. She shot him a glare but he waived it off being on the receiving end of a Press glare one too many times. 

“You always have the worst luck sis. I’ll put in a good word for you.” He said. “No, don’t say anything! I told her you had no idea I skipped.” She said. “Besides you’ve already said way too much today.” She snipped. 

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said in the car. I didn’t mean it a-“ “Yes you did. You always do, don’t spare my feelings because I let a few tears slip.” She sneered at him. “Kota , I -“ “Just don’t tell people my business. You don’t want me in yours so don’t go spreading mine.” She stalked off down the hallway. 

Denver watching her leave. Shaking his head he headed to his next class replaying the conversation over in his head. 

//

“Okay Demetrius you ready?” Erin asked him as they wheeled him down the hallway. “As I’ll ever be.” He sighed. “You and Tyson are gonna do this so I can go back to surgeries of my own.” He smiled softly. Tyson rose her eyebrow at the mention of his job.

“You’re a surgeon?” Tyson asked. He chuckled nodding to her question. “Only I work at USC. Gold and blue doesn’t really look good on me. Too tacky if I might add.” He said. “Oh I bet.” Tyson laughed along. 

“I have some buddies over there, I’ll make sure they know.” Kelvin butted in making all of them look at him in silence. “Thanks.” Demetrius said flatly. Tyson held in a laugh as a ghost of a smile ran across Erin’s face. 

Erin, Tyson and Kelvin quietly headed to the OR. “Okay, this is an awke surgery so we have to keep him talking to make sure he doesn’t lose any of his motor functions. He will have a notepad where he already wrote sample words that he can write to see if his tremor has gotten better.” She rattled off. 

“Tyson I need you to talk to him while Myers you’re on irrigation.” She instructed. Tyson nodded as she scrubbed her hands and arms with soap. “Just irrigation?” Kelvin asked. “Would you rather be in the gallery Myers?” Erin rose her eyebrow heading into the OR. 

Tyson shook her head with a chuckle as she headed in behind her. “Alright Demetri we’re at the home stretch.” Erin joked getting gowned as did Kelvin. “Hardly.” He laughed. “Tyson here will be keeping you company.” She told him as she gathered her tools. 

“You shouldn’t have.” He smiled at Tyson as she sat beside him. 

//

“Kota!” Alex cheered as his sister entered the house. “Hey baby boy!” DaKota kissed his forehead. “Look Kota me and Denny drew trees!” He showed her a picture of brown squiggly sketches on his paper. Another tree looked great in detail with as much definition as a crayon could give. She knew that one was Denver’s. 

“I love them Ally! Where’s Mommy?” She asked picking him up. “The kitchen, she’s making dinner.” He told her. “Let’s go see her then.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m home.” DaKota called into the kitchen as they entered the room. 

“Hey Kota.” Christen smiled coming over to pull her into a hug. “How was practice?” She asked. “Brutal. I hate conditioning.” She groaned. “You have to get in shape K, it’s what comes with sports.” Christen laughed. “Yeah but I stayed in shape during the summer. This is just overkill.” She shook her head. 

“Go get showered. Dinner will be ready in a second. Tell your brother to come set the table.” Christen laughed lifting Alex from her arms. “We’ll talk later okay.” She told her. “Yeah.” DaKota nodded. 

//

“So Tyson, what do you do when you’re not here?” He asked. “Well if I’m not here I’m either at my apartment studying or at home helping my mom with my siblings.” Tyson answered. 

“Ah the life of an intern.” He laughed softly. “How many siblings do you have?” He continued. “Three younger siblings. I’m the oldest.” She smiled. “My brother and sister, Denver and Dakota, are fraternal twins. They’re both 17, they’ll be 18 in February. And my youngest brother, Alex, is 3.” She told him. 

“A 3 year old? That’s what I call starting all the way over!” He chuckled. She nodded. “Demetrius I need you to try to write ‘so’ on the pad in front of you.” Erin instructed halting our conversation. 

“Easy.” He joked as he wrote ‘so’ his hand slightly shaking but not as much as before. “How was that Tyson?” She asked. “Still a slight tremor.” Tyson told her as Demetrius smiled softly. 

“Okay I’ll ask again in a minute.” She nodded. “Do you have any siblings?” She asked. “I have a little brother that’s 20. His name is Hunter. He’s in his third year of college at NYU.” He answered. “And how old are you?” She asked with a smirk. “Oh am I sparking your interest Press-Morgan?” He laughed softly. “I thought I knew you better than someone who takes advantage of a man with his brains on full display!” He laughed as Tyson giggled. 

“I’m joking,” he waved it off. “I’m 27, I’ll be 28 in November.” He told her. “What’s your specialty?” She asked. “Cardiothoracic, I am a champion of hearts. Literally and figuratively!” He said. 

“Alright I need you to write ‘on’ now Demertri.” Erin said. “Got it cap.” He wrote ‘on’ with no tremor. A smile etching across his face. “No tremor!” Tyson smiled. “See Demetri, and we’re out of here before 7.” Erin said. “Yeah whatever.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “Myers close. Tyson keep a close monitor on him through the night before you leave.” Erin said descrubbing and leaving the OR. 

“I’ll be seeing you for a week straight Tyson.” He winked. “That you will.” She smiled. 

//

“Why did you skip school today?” Christen asked her daughter. DaKota was washing dishes as Christen put away leftovers for the twins lunch tomorrow. 

“I just didn’t want to be there.” DaKota sighed. “Can you at least tell me why you didn’t want to be there?” Christen prodded. Shaking her head DaKota pondered on telling her mom about her incident with Denver that morning. 

“I got to the parking lot and just didn’t want go in.” She shrugged. “Kota you just can’t blank on school because you don’t feel like it. Your education is important, especially since you’re pursuing soccer as a career.” Christen told her. 

“Your Aunt told me that you’re going to receive a call up very soon.” Christen started. “There is no way that you’re going to skip school and I allow you to go out of state or even out of the country without my supervision.” She continued. “If I can’t trust you when you’re at arms length from me, how can I trust you when you’re miles away?” Christen asked. “You can’t.” DaKota shook her head. 

“Exactly, just don’t let something like this happen again.” Christen said. Nodding DaKota sat across from her mom at the dining room table. 

“I have something to tell you.” She spoke quietly. Christen’s attention on her soft spoken daughter as she looked vulnerable as ever. “Me and Tori have been seeing each other for a bit. We didn’t want to tell anyone about us until we knew that it was a for real thing.” DaKota explained. 

“Do you like Tori?” Christen asked. “Very much.” DaKota smiled in response. “Does your aunt know?” Christen followed up. Shaking her head DaKota played with her fingers. “When is Tori telling her? Do you know?” 

“She said she was going to tell Uncle Zach then Aunt Jules. But we want to be open with it now.” DaKota told her mom. Christen smiled softly. “Well baby I’m happy that you’re happy with her. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of you when we were at Rizzo’s.” She laughed. 

“From now on though, your door stays open whenever she’s over. I am not ready to be a grandmother right now.” Christen told her pointedly. “Oh my gosh mom!” Dakota exclaimed in laughter. “What! I’m not naive here K!” Christen smirked. 

“You’re very charming just like your mama was. I wouldn’t put it past you that you use it to your advantage.” Christen joked. “Who do you think taught me mom?” DaKota smiled. 

“I’m not surprised at all. You two’s relationship was very unique.” Christen smiled. Looking at their stovetop clock Christen realized it was getting late. “Go get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a minute.” Christen sighed. 

Getting up from her seat DaKota brought her mom into a hug. “I’m sorry for today Mommy. I’ll make up for it this week.” She said. “I forgive you, just don’t let it happen again.” Christen kissed her forehead. With a nod DaKota headed upstairs quietly leaving her mom to herself. 

Sighing out Christen ran her fingers through her hair before going to turn out all of the lights around the house locking their front door once she was done. 

Going upstairs she passed Grey’s room first seeing him already asleep under the light of his lamp. Entering his room she kissed her eldest sons forehead. “I love you Grey.” She spoke quietly. “Sweet dreams.” She turned out his light and quietly closed his door as she exited his room. 

Heading to Alexander’s room next she saw his nightlight illuminating the room as her youngest slumbered in his racecar bed. Pulling the covers over his small body she brushed his hair from his forehead planting a kiss on his skin. 

“I love you Ally.” She smiled softly as a smile ghosted over his face. Turning on his monitors she grabbed hers and left his room. Careful to leave the door open just incase he needed her. 

Getting to Dakota’s room last she found her daughter packing her soccer bag for the next day. “Goodnight Kota bear.” Christen smiled. “Goodnight mom.” She smiled back. “Get to sleep soon, I’ll be up for the next hour if you need anything.” Christen said. “Thank you mom.” She nodded. “Closed or open?” Christen asked. 

“Closed.” DaKota answered. Christen exited the room closing her daughters room door and turning off the hallway light as she made it to her room. Closing her door she did her nightly routine getting ready for bed. 

Looking at a bedside picture frame Christen sighed. “I love you babe. I wish you were here.” Christen spoke softly turning out her bedside lamp. 

//


	5. Flashback

“Mama!” DaKota’s small voice woke both of her mothers up over their baby monitors. Christen watching Alex fully wake up under her gaze. “Goodmorning my love.” Christen smiled kissing her wife on the cheek once she opened her eyes. “Goodmorning baby.” Alex yawned pulling her closer to her warm body. 

“Mama!” DaKota called again making Alex chuckle. “Ms. Press Jr. awaits.” Alex joked. “I told you you’d have a shadow of your own.” Christen giggled. “What can I say, the Press women can never resist me.” Alex shrugged. “You’re ridiculous!” Christen laughed softly. “Go get my child.” Christen sat up kissing her softly as she got up from their bed. She watched Alex quietly get their youngest daughter from her crib, careful not to wake Denver whose crib was adjacent from his twin sisters. 

“Mama!” The youngest Press-Morgan cheered once she was in her arms. “Inside voice cub, your brother is still sleeping.” She held up her pointer finger to her lips. DaKota mimicking her a few seconds later. “Sorry mama.” She whispered as they walked back down the hall to their room. 

“Goodmorning Kota cub!” Christen greeted her child as soon as her wife and her walked through the door. “Hi Mommy!” DaKota cheered reaching for her raven haired mother. “How was your sleep?” Christen asked once DaKota was in her arms. Alex laying back down once her two loves were comfortable. 

“Good!” DaKota shot her a toothy smile cuddling into her mother soon after. “Are you hungry Kota?” Alex asked as Christen played in DaKota’s hair. Kota content in her mothers arms staring into space. “No, I okay Mama.” She shook her head. 

Alex soon drifted back to sleep as Christen put on The Princess and the Frog for DaKota. The child occupied with the movie, watched from her mothers neck. Christen looked down at her every so often to make sure she was still awake. 

“Mommy?” Tyson stood at her parents bedroom door about an hour later. Rubbing her eyes, her raven colored hair in a curly mess atop of her head. “Goodmorning bug!” Christen smiled at her oldest daughter. Motioning her to come in, Tyson sleepily climbed into bed with her mothers and sister. Finding comfort in Christen’s opposite arm, Tyson greeted her little sister with a kiss on her forehead. “Goodmorning Kota.” Tyson yawned. “Hi Ty Ty!” DaKota waved with a smile turning her attention back to her movie soon after. 

“Ty are you ready for your game today?” Christen asked trying to keep Tyson awake. “Yes, I’m going to score lots of goals!” Tyson perked up. “More than Mama and me?” Christen asked making Tyson nod her head excitedly. “We get ice cream after my game?” Tyson asked. “We can arrange that.” Christen smiled softly. 

Having her two daughters in her arms had Christen on cloud nine. Tyson adapted well to having siblings, she always looked after them more than her parents. She made sure they didn’t fight with each other before Christen and Alex even had too. She always made sure to include them in anything she was doing even if they were too small to actually do the task. 

“Mommy, can we go brush?” Tyson asked softly breaking Christen out of her thoughts. “Of course, do you want to take Kota with you?” Nodding Tyson broke out of her arms, taking DaKota’s hand in hers and climbing down from the bed. Stepping on Alex multiple times on their descent. 

“Where’s Denny?” DaKota’s small voice asked. “Sleeping. We’re up early!” Tyson told her little sister as they exited the room. A small smile shining on Christen’s face. 

“Now who’s giving the puppy dog look?” Alex’s voice asked startling Christen. “I thought you went back to sleep?” Christen asked as Alex sat against their headboard. “I was until our children decided to trample over me.” Alex joked. “Our children. I love the sound of that.” Christen cheesed. “Babe, I’m supposed to be the sappy one too.” She laughed softly. 

“You always get to be sappy, I want that job at least once in a while.” Christen shrugged. “Fair enough.” Alex kissed her cheek soundly. “I’m going to wake little man up and cook breakfast. Are you good with the girls?” Alex asked getting out of bed. Nodding Christen paused the long forgotten movie. 

“Remember we have to leave here by twelve.” Christen warned. “Yeah, yeah C. You know if you don’t stop worrying you’ll grow worry lines right in between your eyebrows?” Alex smiled playfully earning a swat from Christen in return. “You’re annoying!” She giggled. Smiling Alex leaned in for a kiss, Christen meeting her halfway with an identical smile. 

“I love you.” Alex told her once they broke their kiss. Planting another one on her forehead also before exiting the room. 

//

“Watching Ty is like watching a mini-baby horse.” Sydney joked to Christen as she held her daughter, Sydell, in her arms. “I’m pretty sure Alex is teaching her how to sneakily foul like she does too.” Christen nodded with a smile of pride as she watched Tyson run up and down the field. “I resent that, I never fouled on purpose.” Alex butted in to defend herself. “Sure you didn’t Al. Just like Syd never kicked a hole through my stomach to score a goal.” Ashlyn got in on the banter. “One time Ash. It was one time!” Sydney shook her head. 

“Chrissy!” Sydell opened and closed her hands wanting to be held by her aunt effectively cutting into the adults conversation. “Traitor.” Sydney joked transferring her daughter to Christen’s arms. “Stealing all of Chrissy’s cuddles I see SJ.” Alex joked to her niece who only stared at her in return. “See Al, I told you your jokes weren’t funny.” Christen giggled. Pouting at her wife, Alex turned back to the game. 

Dom coaching the eight year old girls the best he could. While Ali wrote things down on a clipboard beside him as the game progressed. 

A cross came bounding through the face of the goal, a collective cheer sounded once Tyson came up on the end of it. The ball snapping the back of the net as she jumped over the keeper to avoid being tripped. 

Coming out of the goal she was hugged by most of her teammates but Tyson’s focus was on her parents. Christen out of her seat with Sydell cheering for her daughter as Alex sported the biggest smile there was. 

“She’s gonna be a machine.” Sydney told her best friend quietly. “I hope so.” Alex’s smile never leaving her face. She thought Tyson would never like soccer but upon her fifth birthday she told her parents she wanted to play. Alex took her to practice mostly her first year because Christen was heavily pregnant and then nursing her siblings once they were born. Tyson not liking being away from her mother but loved Alex’s calm nature on the field whenever she was struggling with something. Alex taught her without complaints, how to handle the ball and how to score. Her pride growing bigger as she picked the forward position just like her parents. 

The final whistle blew soon after signaling the end of the game. Tyson running to Alex as soon as she could. Alex kneeled to match her height as she gathered her in a hug. “You did so good baby!” Alex told her in their embrace. “Thank you Mama.” Tyson smiled. “Ty!” Denver cheered once he saw his big sister. DaKota two steps behind him just as happy to see her. “Hey Grey! Hey Kota!” Tyson’s smile grew 10x bigger once she saw her siblings. 

Alex stood as her children spoke to each other, looking for Christen who stood to the side still holding Sydell. The toddler playing in Christen’s hair. “Our kids are gonna be unstoppable.” Alex kissed her cheek once she was close enough. “Oh really now?” Christen rose her eyebrow playfully. “Yep, they have my genes they have no choice but to be.” Alex joked stealing a kiss from her wife. 

“Mommy!” Tyson ran into Christen’s legs cheerfully. Handing Sydell to Alex, Christen kneeled down to greet her daughter. “Hi babygirl!” Christen showered her with kisses. Tyson giggling at the affection. 

“There’s that look.” Sydney slightly startling her friend. “I don’t think it ever leaves.” Alex responded watching Christen’s love attack fall onto her younger children as well. “I hope it never does.” Sydney smiled. 

“Come on SJ we have to go see daddy.” Sydney took her child from Alex and heading towards her husband. Sydell waving to her aunt with a smile. 

//

“So the season starts in a few weeks CP. We’re gonna miss you.” Sydney sighed. Nodding in agreement Christen smiled softly. “I’ll see you guys when I play you guys and whenever I can get back with the twins.” She told her friend. 

“Mommy! Can we get napkins?” Tyson interrupted their conversation. “Yes, take Cassius with you.” Christen nodded as Tyson exited their booth, Cassius right behind her. “How is Ty gonna deal with being without you for so long?” Ashlyn asked as Alex slid in the booth with DaKota in her arms. “Auntie Ali!” DaKota smiled once she saw her dark haired Aunt. 

“Hi munchkin!” Ali smiled reaching for the child. DaKota happily went to her Aunt as Denver climbed into the booth quickly finding his Uncle. Dom smiled softly at the quiet boy who always seemed to find him if they were ever together. 

“Anyway, Ty said she could manage it. It’s only for about a month and a half then she’s with me while Alex has the twins. Besides camp should calm her nerves by then.” Christen answered as Alex placed her arm around her shoulders. 

“And I’ll be the one missing her the most anyway.” Alex placed a feather light kiss on her wife’s forehead. “Yeah, Yeah Alex. I’m sure Tyson has you beat though. Especially with Christen.” Sydney jokes causing the table to laugh collectively. Rolling her eyes playfully Alex agreed. 

“Ty always has me beat.” Alex chuckled. “It’s okay baby, I still love you.” Christen smiled mischievously. “Yuck. Christlex being cute again.” Ashlyn fake gagged at her friends. 

“You’ll be sickenly cute when your little one comes Ash.” Alex smiled. “He’s going to be spoiled by all of us too just like you and Ali spoil ours.” Christen agreed leaning into Alex. “Definitely we already planned his first five birthdays.” Sydney smiled at the expecting couple. Well Ashlyn, Ali was occupied with DaKota and one of their many conversations. 

“Thank you guys honestly.” Ashlyn smiled wide. “It’s definitely no problem Ash. You’ve done a lot for all of us over the years we have to repay you indefinitely.” Dom told her with a matching smile. 

“Speaking of repaying. We have an announcement to make.” Ashlyn grabbed everyone’s attention. “Dom you have been one of my best friend for a long time. When I came down here you immediately embraced me like family and I can never repay you for that. Your kids have been a shining light in my life on some of my darkest of days and when he gets here I want the same for you. You have been a friend that I can count on time and time again. So me and Ali discussed, and we would like to name our son after you.” Ashlyn smiled at him. 

“Really?” He asked in disbelief. “Yeah, as well as be one of his godparents.” Ashlyn nodded. “I’d be honored.” Dom’s voice was filled with emotion as he hugged Ashlyn the best he could. “I’m the godmother of all of your kids! This is sweet!” Sydney cheered. “I wonder how you’re gonna entertain all of them at once.” Alex piped in with a laugh. 

“Shut It Morgan!” Sydney playfully warned. “Press-Morgan!” Christen corrected as Alex smiled. “You two wait for that moment every time.” Sydney crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Get it right on the first try and you won’t have that problem Syd.” Ali said. Nodding to her answer Alex smirked at her friend. “She’s right.” She shrugged. 

Shaking her head Sydney didn’t want to admit that her friends were right. She secretly still said their separate last names just to hear them say it. It had become a routine by now. 

As the afternoon turned into evening the kids were winding down. Grey and Sydell both napping on Dom while DaKota had migrated from Ali’s lap to mine for her own nap. Cassius and Tyson had stopped playing on the jungle gym. Both exhausted from the day and waiting for their parents to finish talking. 

Bidding their farewells the Press-Morgan family made their way home. Placing each child in their respective bed before retiring to their own. 

//

“Just pick something babe.” Christen told her wife. She laid on her chest facing their television as Alex held her around her waist. Christen stroking her cheek ever so often. “Well I can’t just pick something, it has to be something we both want to watch.” Alex whined. 

“Just pick a movie, I’m too tired to watch a series right now.” Christen told her. “Ok baby.” Alex settled for a rom-com that she knew she wasn’t going to watch but Christen most likely would. 

“Mama.” Denver’s small voice grabbed both of their attention. Alex immediately pausing the movie once she saw tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong Grey?” Alex got out of bed and picked him up once she reached him. 

He laid his head in her neck, sobs racking his body as she held him close. Christen looking at her with questioning eyes as Alex made her way to their bed. 

Denver’s tears never stopped as his grip around his mothers neck tightened. Not caring that her shirt was being soaked through she rubbed his back in comforting circles waiting on him to calm down. 

Running her fingers over his low cropped chestnut hair, his green eyed mother comforted him the best she could. 

As his sobs turned into small whimpers Alex kissed his head letting him know they were still there. “Scary dream.” He hiccuped out as he sniffled. “Want to talk about it?” Shaking his head he clung to her body. His eyes looking for his other mother. Soon finding her on the other side of him. He grabbed her hand, holding on to her pointer finger in his closed fist. A common action from her son since he was a newborn. 

“Well do you want some milk munchkin?” Christen asked. “Yes pease.” His small voice answered. “I’ll be right back.” She kissed his head but he protested as soon as she moved to get up. “Mama go with?” His grey eyes looking up at Alex. His pout making Alex nod immediately to his request. 

Holding him close the couple descended the stairs quietly, careful of their other sleeping children. Going into their fridge Christen prepared his sippy cup as Alex rocked their son softly. “I love you Grey.” Alex told him softly. “You can talk to me and Mommy whenever you get ready little man.” He nodded into her neck watching Christen prepare his milk. 

“Here you go baby.” Christen handed him his cup. “Tank you Mommy.” He thanked her returning to his place of refuge. Kissing his head Christen looked at Alex, her eyes filled with worry. Alex nodded in a silent agreement wanting to speak about this later. 

“Let’s go to bed sweetheart. Everything will be okay in the morning.” Christen told her son. Alex took her wife’s hand in hers as they headed to their bedroom. 

 

//


	6. Chapter 6

“Grey, wake up.” My moms voice softly pulled me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see her standing by my window. We both loved the beach, whenever we had free time that’s where we were. It was something we shared together without the interruption of my siblings. 

“Hey mama.” I yawned stretching my arms. Smiling softly she took a seat on my bed, running her fingers through my hair in pride. “You’ve grown since the last time I visited you.” She told me softly. Her eyes meeting mine. “I’ve been working out.” I cheesed at her as she chuckled. “I see, Alex told your mother that he wants to wear beaters like you to show his muscles.” She laughed through her sentence making me laugh with her. “He’s a fast learner.” I said. “Learning the Morgan charm from the best.” She shook her head still in laughter at her children. As the laughter died out she faced me seriously. 

“I saw what happened between you and Kota.” Her smile leaving her face being replaced with a solemn look. Sighing I shook my head, her eyes were sad causing me to feel worse than I already did. “I didn’t mean it.” I whispered. She nodded. “Even if you didn’t you still said those things to her,” Mama sighed. 

“Dakota’s not like Tyson. She can’t take harsh words like you two can. You know like every one of us knows she’s the most sensitive when it comes to words. You have to be careful Grey. More outburst like that and you may lose her forever.” She warned me. “I know. I’m sorry Mama.” I agreed. “It’s okay, just make it right.” She smiled. 

“One thing hasn’t changed with you over the years.” She changed the subject swiftly. I rose my eyebrow in question to her statement. “Your eyes, they always give you away kid.” My mom chuckled. “Do you know why I gave you your nickname?” She asked, a mischievous smile hanging from her lips. 

“Because as soon as I opened my eyes for the first time you knew that these grey eyes would have all of your love for the rest of your life.” Denver smiled. “And I finally had a kid that didn’t have Press green eyes. Still not at all easier to say no to you though.” She finished their infamous story. 

“Your mom told me when we first got together that she liked eye contact because the eyes were the biggest tell of emotions.” She continued. “Your eyes in particular tell me exactly how you’re feeling.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I caused some of that hurt Grey.” She kissed my forehead. 

I shook my head immediately rejecting her apology. “You didn’t mean to die!” I blurted out. Tears brimmed her eyes as I said the word. I clenched my jaw, hurting yet another woman in my life with my words. 

“I meant that I’m not hurting because of you. I don’t blame you.” I said as silence filled my room. 

Hearing the door creek Denver knew it was time to actually wake up. He wasn’t ready to leave her just yet. 

“Denver! Time to get up!” My moms voice called in the distance.

“You have to go baby.” My blue eyed mother nodded. “No, I don’t want to go!” I felt my emotions taking over. I never liked when her visits ended, especially like this. “Denver you have to go!” She said calmly. “No Mama!” I responded. 

“Denver go!” She raised her voice startling me awake from the vivid dream. “Woah, woah.” My moms green eyes searching for mine as she placed her hands on my shoulders. My breathing labored as I took in my surroundings. 

“Denver.” She called my name. My eyes shot to hers as she steadied me. “Everything’s okay.” She told me our familiar saying. “Everything’s okay.” I nodded taking in deep breaths as I calmed down. Breaking eye contact I looked over my room. 

Disappointed that she wasn’t here yet again. “Thank you.” I smiled softly thanking my mom. She nodded pulling me into a tight hug. I embraced her feeling myself relax finally. 

“I love you.” She stood kissing my forehead. “I love you too mom.” I said back. “I’ll be downstairs in a second.” I told her. She nodded exiting my room. I heard her knock on Kota’s door seconds later entering soon after. 

“ I love you and I miss you Mama. So much.” I whispered heading to my bathroom to get ready for the day. 

//

“DaKota!” Tori smiled once she saw her approach the group in the lunchroom. “Hey!” DaKota smiled pulling her into a hug. Sitting beside her DaKota caught the eyes of her little cousin who looked at her in amusement. Her friends greeting DaKota before returning to their conversation. 

“I told my dad.” Tori pulled her from the stare down. Tori’s voice hushed as they had they’re own private conversation inside the group. “How’d he take it?” DaKota gave Tori her full attention. 

“He said he trusts you but he still wants to have a dinner to talk to you about us. I guess about some rules.” She shrugged. “Oh so he’s gonna interrogate me is what you’re saying.” She smiled charmingly. “No, I’ll hold him off if he does. He’s known you your whole life I think he will be gentle with you.” Tori said. “We’ll see.” DaKota said just as the bell rang. 

“We will. I’ll see you at lunch.” Tori smiled leaving their group with Luke and Luca. 

“Subtle cuz. Real subtle.” Sydell stood beside her cousin looking in the same direction Tori left. “What?” DaKota rose her eyebrow. Sydell scoffed at her. “You two have been flirting for ages. It’s about time you two started fucking.” She smirked knowing it would get a reaction out of her. 

“You’re ridiculous!” DaKota pushed her shoulder. Giggling Sydell walked beside her as they headed to the main hallway. “So you don’t deny it then?” She rose her eyebrow. Shaking her head DaKota spotted a wide smile. “She’s my best friend and the love of my life. Nothing is better than that.” She spoke. 

“Another Press-Morgan love story.” Sydell squealed. Laughing softly DaKota felt a blush creeping up her neck. A warning bell sounded making the cousins look up. “I’ll see you at lunch SJ.” DaKota told her. Nodding Sydell headed to her homeroom as she opened her locker. 

Her phone buzzed with a text message from her mom. A childhood picture showed up on her screen. DaKota smiling with her mama with an even bigger smile. 

‘I love you my Kota cub. Your mom would be so proud of you as I am here on this earth. If you need to talk during the day I’m here and she is also.’

Donning the smile similar to hers in the picture DaKota texted back. 

‘I love you too Mom.’

//

After second period my phone buzzed against my leg on my way to my locker. 

“Denver Grey speaking.” I answered recognizing the number immediately. “Yo Den! We need you in the studio tonight. Jesse needs your pen.” Jeremy Freedman from the band The Neighborhood told me. I smiled softly. I loved working with them every chance I got. Unlike others they didn’t pressure me to finish a song twenty minutes after we had started. They just went with the flow. Because of that we would finish maybe five songs in a night. 

“Send me the info I’ll be there after school for sure!” I said opening my locker. “Oh I forgot you’re still in school kid. I’ll send you the info ASAP, have a good rest of the day.” He said hanging up soon after. 

I dialed my moms number as I opened my locker. 

“Hey Denny!” She answered immediately. “Hey Mom.” I smiled. “So what’s up?” She asked. “Jeremy just called me and asked can I stop by the studio. I was calling to see if I can go.” I told her. “Yeah sure. Remember your curfew is ten o’clock.” She agreed. 

“I’ll be home by nine forty-five sharp.” I smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.” She laughed. “I have to get Alex up from his nap but I want at least two check ins to make sure you’re safe.” She said. “I gotcha Mommy. I love you.” I sung playfully. “I love you too Denver. Have a good rest of the day.” I could hear her smile through the speaker. “I’ll try.” I said hanging up just as DaKota approached her locker. 

“Was that mom?” She asked. “Oh so you’re talking to me now?” I rose my eyebrow. DaKota rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Can we talk when I get home?” She asked. My face softened as I took in how conflicted she looked. “Yeah sure. I’ll be at the studio but I’ll be home by ten so we can talk then. I’ll come by your room.” I told her. She nodded. “See you then.” She turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist. “Wait.”

She looked at me expectantly. “I really am sorry Kota. From the bottom of my heart.” I said sincerely. 

“I know.” She smiled softly and walking away. 

//

 

DaKota walked down the school hallways trying to find Tori. She had texted her during second period to meet her in the science wing. 

Being yanked by her collar DaKota was suddenly in an empty science classroom. The door closing softly. “Took you long enough!” Tori’s voice scolded her. “You scared the shit out of me!” DaKota responded relaxing against the adjacent wall. “Whatever.” Tori snapped. 

“What’s your problem?” DaKota crossed her arms across her chest. Her cool exterior only irritating Tori more. “You told Sydell!” She rose her voice. Shrugging DaKota still didn’t pick up on her irritation. 

“She’s my cousin, plus she guessed I just confirmed.” She told her. “Why did you do that?” Tori grew more irritated. “Because I wanted to. Why would I lie to her?” DaKota looked at her in confusion. “Because we haven’t even told our parents yet!” 

“No you haven’t told your mom yet! My whole family knows, can you say the same?” DaKota said calmly. Her emotions still in check as she spoke. Tori looked taken aback by her statement. Falling silent as DaKota still leaned cooly against the wall. 

“You know my situation DaKota!” Tori’s voice broke. “Yeah, I do. It still doesn’t give you the right to come at me like this. I’m proud that we’re together! You’re the one that’s treating me like a dirty secret!” DaKota stood stark straight. “Are we together DaKota? Or am I just sleeping with you for my benefit only? After all that’s all you’re good for.” She rose her eyebrow. A glare that could kill donning her face. 

DaKota didn’t falter under the gaze, her face hardening. “Trying to win an argument with hurtful words is quite pathetic, even for you Tori.” She spoke. “You’re scared I get it but don’t take that out on me.” She locked eyes with the girl. “I’m the person that understands the most, don’t forget that.” 

Opening the door DaKota left just as quietly as she came. Breathing deeply she fished her cell phone out of her pocket dialing her older sisters number. Shaking as the call connected she burst through the front doors trying to find somewhere to calm down. 

“Press! What’s up!” Tyson cheerfully greeted her little sister. “I’m really feeling the sibling love this week!” She continued. 

“Press? Did you butt dial me?” Her voice filling with disappointment. “No.” DaKota sniffled her voice wavering. “Kota? What’s wrong?” Becoming serious as she heard her little sisters voice tremble. 

“I’m so stupid!” She sighed. “I thought she really liked me but it was just a game.” She sniffled. “She? As in Tori? What did she do?” Tyson asked. “She used me!” DaKota felt tears brimming her eyes. “Okay DaKota I need you to calm down.” Tyson sighed. 

“Maybe she didn’t mean that, were you two arguing?” She asked. “People say things they mean when they’re angry. I should know.” DaKota said her voice dampening. Falling silent Tyson knew exactly what her sister was getting at. Even though her and Denver were very protective of they’re sister it still didn’t protect her enough from the harsh words of bullies when they were younger. 

“Kota, I promise she didn’t mean what she said.” Tyson said softly. “When people get mad they say things they don’t mean. Sometimes they do but I promise you she didn’t.” Tyson said. 

Breathing deeply DaKota ran her fingers through her hair. “I promised Ally that we could have ice cream on Friday, how about after I pick you up Friday we all go by the ice cream parlor? We can talk then.” Tyson spoke trying to at least calm her sister down. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk then.” DaKota said her voice low. “I miss Mama.” DaKota sniffled. “Yeah, I miss her too.” As Tyson answered the bell rang in the distance signaling the end of lunch hour. 

“I have to go T.” She said. “Yeah, I know.” Tyson sighed. “I love you Press.” Tyson told her. “I love you too Ty. Talk to you later.” DaKota hung up not feeling much better. She knew she had to put up a strong front while walking back into the school. Bypassing many of her teammates she went to her next class not speaking as she made it to her desk. 

//

“Slacking off in class? That’s unlike you DaKota.” Alex’s voice startled her daughter from her midday slumber. 

“Mama?” I asked squinting as I saw my blue-eyed mother before me. “In the flesh.” She chuckled. “Well daydream but I guess that’s understood.” She smiled softly caressing my face. “What’s wrong cub?” She asked me just as soft as her smile. 

I shook my head not looking in her eyes. My mom caressed my cheek even more as I let tears fall. “I miss you Mama.” I sniffled. “I’m here, I’m always here.” She kissed my forehead. “But you’re not! Not physically!” I explained. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” She nodded. “I wish you could be here everyday. Mom doesn’t understand like you would.” I said. “I’m here right now cub. What doesn’t she understand?” She asked sitting beside me. 

“Girl problems. She won’t see it from my perspective like you would. I’m a girl yes but I have a boy part which makes me like Denver. She just wouldn’t understand.” I spoke calmly like we were always taught to. “Talk about them. Don’t be vague baby.” She stroked my hair. 

“Tori, she said she was using me. Well she didn’t say it directly but she said it was all I was good for.” I sniffled. “I thought she liked me.” My voice small. “Wanna know something?” She rose her eyebrow. I nodded waiting on her to speak. 

“Before I met your mom I had a girlfriend,” “Of course you did Mama.” I giggled. She laughed along with me as she looked down in pride. “Anyway, I even thought that I wanted to marry her. But she turned me down, in turn with that she showed me her true colors. After I met your mom she told me that the girl that I was with couldn’t handle what was at the time my attitude. I needed someone like her to fully understand me and how I ticked.” She explained. 

“So you’re saying Tori isn’t right for me?” I rose my eyebrow. “Quite the opposite actually.” She quipped. “Tori’s your best friend. Me and your moms niece. We’ve watched you two grow up together. We even joked that you two would get together sooner or later. We see ourselves in you two. She’s as gentle to you as your mother was to me. The thing that Tori lacks that you have is emotional control. She’s hurt, you hit a nerve when you said those things to her. And because of that she lashed out. You have to talk to her and get her to open up to you beyond sex. Like you used to before any of this started.” She advised. Nodding silently I took everything she said in. 

“Don’t let your emotions control what you say Kota.” She smiled softly. Nodding to her advice again I knew she had said exactly what I needed. “Make things right okay?” She asked as the bell rang signaling the end of my school day. 

“I love you my Kota cub.” She kissed the center of my forehead. “I love you too Mama.” I smiled. “Tell your mother I love her and think about her everyday. I hear her speak to me every night before she sleeps.” She told me. 

“I’ll tell her. I promise.” “I know you will.” She smiled softly. “Make things right. I’ll be watching.” She faded away as my eyes focused back into my classroom. 

“Kota! Jeez where were you?” Luke poked my head. “Stop.” I swatted his hand away. “I’m fine come on.” I stood gathering my things. 

“You sure? You seemed out of it?” He asked. “Yeah I’m sure.” I nodded reassuringly. 

“Ok.” He sighed. 

//


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I miss her too.” I said to my little sister as I heard the school bell ring in the distance.

“I have to go T.” She said solemnly. “Yeah, I know.” I sighed. “I love you Press.” I told her wanting her to know I was genuine. “I love you too Ty. Talk to you later.” She hung up. I sighed running my fingers through my hair as I entered Demetrius’s room. 

“Why so glum chum?” He asked as I checked his vitals. “My little sister, girl troubles. She needs my mom right now but she’s.” I stopped my sentence shaking my head. “She’s what?” He asked placing his hand softly on my arm stopping my movements. “Come on talk to me Tyson.” He said softly. 

Sighing I sat on the bed playing with my fingers. “My mom, Alex, she died in a car accident my freshman year of college. My siblings were in their freshmen year of high school. My little sister DaKota was in the car with her, they were coming back from her soccer practice.” My eyes brimmed with tears as he stayed silent. “My sister and my mom are both intersex so they were closer to each other than to any of us.” I said. 

“She has her first girlfriend now and I figure they just got in their first argument. She needs her right now and I don’t know if I can be there the way she could be.” I sighed. 

“Death is a hard subject especially for children that experience it young. You can’t blame yourself for her pain. Whether you like it or not she’ll always carry that with her.” He spoke. “The only thing you can do is be there for her every step of the way.” He grabbed my hand, running his thumb over the back of my knuckles. Demetri offered me a soft smile as I looked at him. 

“Tyson,” Kelvins voice broke through our moment. I turned toward the doorway to see him waiting. “Erin wants us in her office.” He said. I nodded. “I’ll be there in a second.” I told him. 

Turning back to Demetri I smiled softly. “I’ll be back later to check your vitals.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” He matched my smile as I stood. “Don’t miss me too much.” He chuckled. 

Exiting the room I followed Kelvin to Erin’s office silently. 

//

“Auntie Syd!” Alex let go of his moms hand and running into his aunts legs. “Hey little man.” She smiled picking him up. “Hi Aunt Julie!” He greeted his other aunt also with a smile. “Hi buddy! I’ve missed you!” She planted a kiss on his cheek making the young boy blush. “I missed you too!” He cheesed. 

“Nice to see you too CP.” Sydney smiled softly bringing her old friend into a hug. “You too.” Christen smiled hugging her as well as Julie before they made their way to a table. “Mommy is Kota and Tori coming too?” Alex’s big blue eyes looked at her from Sydney’s arms. “Not today baby.” Christen shook her head causing Sydney to raise her eyebrow. 

“Kota and Tori had lunch with you guys?” Sydney asked. “Yeah, I caught them skipping school earlier this week when I went to lunch with Tobin.” Christen nodded. “Tori got an earful from me that night!” Julie laughed softly. “DaKota did too, she looked scared to come home.” Christen laughed. “She’s so much like Alex, she has her troublemaker gene for sure.” She added. 

“A spitting image of you but the personality of Al. Priceless.” Sydney shook her head with a giggle. 

“How’s Ty?” Julie asked. “She’s good. Last time I talked to her she had just gotten out of a brain surgery. Erin told me she’s doing well too.” She answered with a smile. “Cassius said she’s in good spirits too.” Sydney added making Christen smile even wider. “How is Cassy? Tyson told me he’ll be back by the end of the week.” Christen asked. 

“He’s good, that boy will follow a soccer ball anywhere I tell you.” Sydney smiled at the mention of her oldest son. “He comes home on Saturday so I know Sy and Carson will be excited. Carson is his little shadow even if he will deny it.” She said. 

“I know it all too well.” Christen giggled. “Mommy me want fingers.” Alex tapped her arm. Christen’s attention taken away from her friends. “Are you sure Ally?” She asked. He nodded with a wide smile. “Do you want apples too?” Christen asked seeing out if the corner of her eye, the waitress making her way to their table. 

“Yes pease!” He smiled. “Do you want to tell the waitress when she comes?” Christen asked. “Yes!” He perked up as the waitress approached their table. 

As the trio ordered Christen answered some emails from her phone. Not going into the office today to spend some time with Alex before he went with his grandmother this afternoon. 

“So a little birdie told me that Tori and DaKota are love birds.” Sydney nudged Julie sparking Christen’s interest. “Huh?” Julie looked confused at the information. “You don’t know?” Sydney rose her eyebrow. “Know what exactly?” Julie asked. 

“Chris?” Sydney asked. “I just found out a few days ago.” She shrugged. “Found out what?” Julie asked still confused. “Our daughters are dating Jules.” Christen broke the news to her old friend. Her face being neutral as she took the information in. 

“So that’s why her and Kota seem closer than normal these days.” She said more to herself than her friends. “Apparently it’s been going on for months under our noses. Although I am curious as to how you found out Syd.” Christen rose her eyebrow. 

“Sydell, she texted me a few hours ago with the news.” Sydney smiled. “Of course.” She laughed softly. 

“Anyway enough about the kids. I heard you inked a new deal with Nike, Syd.” Christen smiled at her old friend, happy for her in every aspect. “Yeah, we’re releasing my new colorways this Friday. They’ll be to you by Wednesday though Jules.” Sydney nudged the blonde. “Syd you didn’t have to do that.” Julie smiled pulling her into a hug. “I kind of have too my nieces and daughter play for you.” She joked. “I’ll accept a Johnston hug though. They’re the best.” 

“Sydney my last name has been Ertz for over 20 years.” She laughed. “Yeah but I met you as Johnston, I have privilege.” She cheesed. “Privalegde? What’s privalegde Mommy?” Alex’s big blue eyes peered up at his mom. 

“It’s when you can do something special because you’re you.” Christen tried to put it in easier terms for him. “Like I call you Mommy?” He asked. “Sort of. You, Ty, Kota and Denny have the privilege to call me that. Because you guys are special.” She smiled. He nodded deep in thought. “Like when I call your mom Press. Only a few of us can call her that because we knew her before your moms got married.” Sydney piped in. 

“Press? Why Press?” He asked. “Because that was her last name before she got married.” Sydney smiled. “But her name is Press-Morgan.” He looked at her in confusion. “It is but Morgan wasn’t there before she was married.” She nodded. “Oh.” He smiled paying back attention to his drawing. 

“Your kids are like sponges Pressy.” Sydney laughed softly shaking her head. “Oh I know. You don’t know how mad Alex was when she found out you taught Tyson the S-word.” She giggled. Rolling her eyes playfully. “I didn’t teach it to her, she heard me.” Sydney shook her head. 

Laughing softly Christen basked in being in the presence of her closest friends. The ones that helped her through the hardships of losing the love of her life and a piece of herself. 

She was grateful that she let them take care of her until she was ready to come back again. And they never judged her through anything no matter the circumstances. 

//

“Tyson I see Demetri is healing well.” Erin smiled as I walked through her office door. Kelvin following me in after he closed the door. “Yes he is, I see him being out of here by the end of the week.” I smiled taking a seat across from her, Kelvin sitting beside me in the other chair. 

Erin’s office overlooked most of the hospital. Her office almost fully glass the blinds had been pulled all the way down for today though. The chief of surgery deserved some privacy in the place. Being that I was here because of her, I frequented the most around her office. Knowing her nurses and revolving door of interns. I was a first year intern meaning that I could only take notes as she and her older interns did procedures. 

She was in her work clothes opposed to her scrubs today being that all of her surgery’s were done for the week so there was only paperwork and post op care to be done. “I assume he’s in good spirits too?” She rose her eyebrow playfully. Laughing softly I nodded along to her banter. “He is a smooth talker that one. He always knew how to charm them.” She nodded at me. “I think it’s time you got out there anyway Ty. How long has it been since Derek?” Erin asked. Kelvin turning towards the conversation noticeably. I shook my head not wanting to answer the question. 

“Can we just focus on the work?” I cleared my throat wanting the subject to change badly. “Right, um.” Kelvin muttered taking the hint. “Demetrius seems to be good to be released so I thought we could finish the paperwork so he can be released swiftly.” He turned towards Erin. 

“Approved Myers, Tyson I need you to keep checking his vitals but also start your research on how to dissect aneurysms.” Erin told me. Nodding I stood as did Kelvin. “See you guys later. Get some sleep over the weekend too you guys look half dead.” She joked shooing us away. 

Exiting the room I headed towards the interns lounge feeling Kelvin hot on my trail. 

“So there’s an ex?” He asked as we entered the lounge. “Shut up.” I groaned as I walked briskly towards my locker. “That’s why you’re so cagey! This all makes sense now Tyson!” He mocked. 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare make this about me rejecting you!” I turned around fuming. I sized him up as he stood stoically. A smirk playing on his lips as his brown eyes held a playful smile. 

“But it is, you’re not over an ex I get it we’ve all been there but you gotta get over it.” He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I am over him! And even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t have an effect on me not accepting your phony invitation to a date! You’re only after one thing and I don’t want that from you! Ever! Accept it and move on!” I rose my voice. His smirk falling as he realized he had over stepped. 

“Tyson I was joking.” He sputtered. “Yeah well, that joke sucked.” I shook my head making my way to my locker silently. He followed soon after not even turning my way. 

“Sorry.” Was the only thing he offered on his way out. Scoffing to myself after he left. 

//

“Grandma!” Alex ran into Pam Morgan’s legs as soon as his mom let him down from his car seat. Christen laughing softly as she followed behind him. 

“Hi baby boy!” Pam picked him up cheerfully. The young boy hugging her around her neck tight. “Hi Pam!” Christen greeted her late-wife’s mother. Being pulled into an embrace soon after. The mother happy to see Christen in good spirits. “Hi darling, it’s good to see you two.” Pam rubbed her back in comforting circles as Christen let out a sigh. 

“It’s good to see you too. I know this one missed you!” Christen ran her hand over Alex’s chestnut locks. 

“Hey Christen!” Jeri Morgan greeted her sister in law from the porch. “Jeri! I didn’t know you were in town!” Christen smiled pulling out of Pam’s embrace and walked over to her. “Only for tonight, Tony had a meeting here. We’re headed back to Sacramento in the morning.” She smiled softly pulling the green eyed girl in for a hug. 

“We should set something up with the kids, I know mine miss yours.” They let go of their embrace, Jeri’s blue eyes meeting Christen’s. “Definitely, DaKota will be jealous to know that Ally got to see you and she didn’t.” Christen’s banter bringing a smile to her face. “I miss her and my other two favorites.” Jeri nodded. 

“Text me when you get back home. We need to make a trip to Sac-Town anyway.” Christen said just as Alex ran into his Aunts legs. “Aunt Jeri we have cookies? Grandma Pam said I have to ask you.” His big blue eyes matching hers as they met. “Of course but after dinner so it doesn’t mess up your appetite.” She smiled picking him up. “Yay!” He cheered. “Tell Mommy goodbye so we can get started.” Jeri transferred him back into his mothers arms. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours Ally.” Christen kissed his forehead. “Ok Mommy.” He smiled. “I love you!” He hugged her around her neck. “I love you too my baby.” She smiled, setting him down she kissed his forehead again before letting him take Jeri’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, by the time you come back he’ll be out like a light.” Pam smiled. “I know.” Christen smiled softly. Watching Alex enter the house she got back in her car. Not pulling out of the driveway until Pam stood on the porch. 

//

“Tyson Press-Morning aren’t you a sight for sore eyes on this beautiful morning?” Demetrius smiled warmly. His pearly white teeth highlighting his bright olive tone. “Good morning Demetri.” She matched his smile as she began checking his vitals. 

“I heard Erin warmed you about me yesterday.” He chuckled. “And how did you find that out?” Tyson rose her eyebrow. “A little birdie told me. I have my connects in this hospital.” He smirked. 

Shaking her head with a laugh she wrote down all of the information in his charts before placing his binder back at the end of his bed. 

“You’re not going to defend anything?” She asked taking a seat beside his bed. “Nope, Erin knows me more than anyone here. Whatever she tells you might be true.” He shrugged. “It’s up to you if you want to pursue anything with me.” 

Nodding Tyson looked into his warm brown eyes. His childlike smile reaching his brown pools. “If you were to ask me out I wouldn’t reject you.” She smirked. “That’s funny I wouldn’t either.” He charmingly responded. 

“So, when I get discharged do you want to go on a date?” He asked. “Well you get discharged tomorrow and I will be in Palos Verdes by this afternoon so I’m going to have to rain check it.” She frowned. “That’s fine, when do you get back?” He asked. 

“Sunday afternoon. My mom should be back from her Nike shoot by then.” She stood. “Cool. Sunday afternoon then. We’ll go to the movies and dinner.” He said. “Great! I’ll send you my address on Saturday.” She smiled heading towards his room door. 

“Wait! Nike shoot?” He looked confused as he realized what she had said. “Yeah, my mom was a pro soccer star. She has an upcoming campaign.” She shrugged stepping over the threshold. 

“Wait! Wait! You’re telling me the Alex and Christen you’re talking about is Alex Press-Morgan and Christen Press-Morgan?” He asked making her laugh. “Yes, which why my last name is Press-Morgan.” She giggled trailing down the hallway as she shook her head. Glad that he didn’t pinpoint the last name right away but now he knew. 

There would probably be a conversation about it next time she spoke to him but for right now she needed to get paperwork done so she could get to her siblings. 

//


	8. Flashback

“Baby!” Alex set her training gear by the door. Christen had decided to stay home today as opposed to working out. She didn’t blame her either, an early morning commute from Beaverton to Orlando was enough for anyone to take a day off. 

“Kitchen!” The raven-haired Press-Morgan answered. Smiling to herself Alex followed her voice. Her smile getting wider as her wife came into view. “Do you plan on being this beautiful everytime I come home?” She asked kissing Christen on the forehead. Her wife sporting an oversized Cal sweatshirt with grey tights, her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. 

Pulling Alex closer as she asked for a kiss of her own with a lazy smile playing on her lips. 

Capturing her lips in hers Alex led the kiss caressing her wife’s cheek, stroking her jaw with her thumb as she deepened the kiss. Christen leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her neck snuggly. “This never gets old.” Alex smiled pecking her lips repeatedly making Christen smile. 

“I missed you.” She stole a kiss from Alex and breaking their embrace. “I missed you too baby. So much.” Alex wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Placing her chin on Christen’s shoulder as Christen made her sandwich. 

“Do you want one?” Christen asked softly. “No, I just ate at the facility.” She shook her head. “Okay, do you want to grab a late lunch before we pick up the kids?” Christen asked kissing Alex’s cheek lovingly. Loving the affection from her wife as a smile never left her lips. “We can. Or we could do other things.” Alex smirked. “Or we can save that for tonight. You did soundproof the room for a reason.” Christen giggled. 

“I did, didn’t I?” She chuckled placing a kiss on her neck and letting go of her embrace just to have Christen stop her from moving. “Stay.” She requested. “As you wish my queen.” Her embrace growing tighter as she realized it was Christen’s way of telling her she wanted her close today. 

Kissing Christen’s cheek repeatedly Christen relaxed finishing making her sandwich. “I love you.” She asked for another kiss. Granting her wish, featherlight kisses were placed on her lips. “I love you too C.” She responded between kisses. Punctuating the sentence with a longer kiss making Christen smile. 

“I love when you’re adorable.” She gushed. “Only for you am I adorable.” Alex laughed softly, Christen attacking her face with kisses. “Stop before I make us miss lunch.” Alex warned playfully.

“One more.” The raven haired girl puckered her lips asking for a kiss. “You can have however many you want.” She smiled pecking her lips. Christen leading them to the living room soon after. Finding a seat in Alex’s lap as she ate. 

“What’s up Chris?” Alex asked softly once she finished. Christen leaning against her as she stroked her cheek with her fingers. Shaking her head she offered her a smile. “Nothing, just happy to be home.” 

Humming in response she wrapped her arms around her wife. “I’m happy you’re home too. Dealing with a moody teenager and two eight year olds was more than I expected.” Alex joked making Christen giggle. “Yes, your kids are a handful.” She joked right back. “Your seed is potent remember?” “They were cute when they were still babies. What happened?” Alex sighed playfully. 

“They grew up.” Christen smiled pulling her in for a kiss just as her phone rang. “Ignore it, I wanna make out.” Alex groaned. “I can’t babe, it could be important.” She leaned forward answering her phone. 

“Christen Press-Morgan.” She answered sweetly. “They did what!” Christen exclaimed standing from her lap. Alex’s eyebrow raising in question. “Yes, no we’re on our way right now!” Christen hung up. 

“Our kids just jumped a boy at recess!” Christen ran her fingers through her hair. “What? Why?” Alex asked confused. Their kids were never violent, well that was accurate unless they were provoked. 

“I don’t know, they want us at the school right now.” She grabbed their car keys from the table. Alex following behind her as they rushed out the door. 

//

“Don’t speak, Mommy is gonna be mad so I’ll talk to her.” I instructed my younger siblings. DaKota and Denver nodding in response. We had been in the office for about twenty minutes after our principal called her. 

“Are you okay?” I turned my attention to DaKota who had been silent since the incident. Nodding softly she played with her fingers avoiding my eyes. “Hey, what he said about you isn’t true.” I sighed grabbing her hand to comfort her. She leaned her head against my shoulder as she sniffled. “I don’t want you guys to get in trouble because of me.” She spoke softly. 

“We’d get in trouble for you a hundred times over if it meant that nobody messed with you. Me and Grey will always protect you. No matter what.” I told her just as I caught sight of our mothers entering the school. Kissing her forehead I prepared for their arrival. 

As they were directed into our principals office Mommy shot all of us a disappointed look. Mama coming in soon after with a hint of a smile. “Hello Mrs. Press-Morgan’s. Have a seat please.” Mama let Mommy sit first before taking a seat herself. 

“So, usually your kids cause no trouble for us. They’re usually well-mannered and very respectful. But today Denver and Tyson decided to beat up one of DaKota’s classmate.” He explained poorly leaving out why we even beat him up in the first place. 

“He punched DaKota in her private parts! Were we not supposed to retaliate?” I spoke interrupting him. “If he put his hands on her then you tell one of your teachers. Ms. Press-Morgan I honestly don’t know why you were even in the elementary side today anyway.” He quipped. “I was giving Denver their lunch money for the day. I saw him touch my sister and call her a freak! I had a reason to beat him up! Denver did too! You’re leaving out that part!” I ranted. 

DaKota gripped my arm softly. “Denver is this true?” Mommy piped in a fire brewing behind her eyes. “Yes Mommy.” His soft voice answering immediately. “He punched Kota in her privates then called her a freak for having boy parts.” He explained his voice trembling with anger.

“So where is this boy in question? Why isn’t he being disciplined?” Mommy asked crossing her arms. “Mrs. Press-Morgan we don’t know if their statements are true.” He looked uneasy. “My kids wouldn’t lie to me.” She snapped. “They also wouldn’t lay their hands on anyone if it wasn’t warranted. In this case they were protecting their sister.” 

“Yes but we still have a zero tolerance for violence.” He tried. “The kid punched my daughter in her private parts! Is that not violence or are you ignoring that?” She exploded. “Mrs. Press-Morgan I need you to calm down.” He raised his hands in defense. Mama chuckled softly at his statement. “Wrong move dude.” She commented with a smirk. 

“Calm down! Calm down! As far as I know this isn’t the first incident of my child getting bullied! What type of school are you running!” She exclaimed. Sighing he shook his head. 

“Denver and Tyson are suspended for three days. DaKota doesn’t have a punishment but you can take her home with you today too.” He told our parents. “And for the other boy?” Mommy asked. “I cannot disclose another students punishment with you.” He answered. “Well that’s bullshit! My kids shouldn’t even be suspended!” She stood. 

“If you believe they are well mannered and respectful you would believe what they said happened! They will serve their suspensions but I will be talking to the school board about this bully!” Mommy crossed her arms across her chest as Mama stood up beside her. 

“Come on kiddos.” Mama told us softly, following after Mommy who left shortly after finishing her statement. 

//

“Chris.” I placed my hands on her waist seeing her visibly upset. “Nothing you can say will not make me any less upset right now!” She said, her voice filled with emotion. Nodding I pulled her into a hug. The kids probably watching us from inside the car. 

“I know and I’m not trying to. You have a right to be upset as am I.” I rubbed comforting circles into her back. “Do you think she hasn’t been telling us because she’s afraid of him?” She wiped her tears once I let go but I took her hand away wiping them myself. 

“The only way we can find out is if we ask.” I answered kissing her forehead. “Let me drive, you can ask while I pay attention to the road.” I said. Nodding in agreement she handed over the keys and got in the car. I got in the drivers side. Starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot in silence. 

“K I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Okay sweetie?” Christen turned to face our kids. “Okay Mommy.” She answered softly. “Is this the first time he’s put his hands on you?” 

“No, but he told me not to tell. He said he would hurt me more if I did.” She answered after a beat. Tyson’s jaw clenched as Denver’s hands clenched into fist. Neither of them hiding their anger. I watched from the front mirror as DaKota shrunk further into herself. “I’m sorry for not telling you.” She sniffled harshly. 

Christen shook her head motioning for DaKota to come into her lap. DaKota climbing carefully to the front seat, burying herself in Christen as close as she could. “You don’t need to apologize Kota. We understand that you were scared.” She told her. “He won’t ever hurt you again. Not while we’re here. Okay?” She kissed our child’s head, rocking her softly. “Okay.” DaKota nodded. 

Silence filled our car ride home. The only sound coming from Christen’s soft humming as she rocked DaKota to the tune softly. 

I reached out, rubbing soft circles into our child’s back as her sniffles subsided. Soft snores emitting from the child soon after. 

//

“Hey kid.” I entered Tyson’s room. Closing the door behind me softly. The house had been relatively quiet once we got home. Christen taking DaKota into our room for a nap. Denver soon climbing into bed with them after realizing he was missing a cuddle session with Mommy. 

“Hey Mama.” She greeted me pulling out her headphones. “Can I tell you something?” I sat in her desk chair facing her. “Yeah sure.” She nodded. 

“Me and your mother worried how you would react to having younger siblings when she was pregnant with the twins. We didn’t know if you would react well to them seeing as they’re a little spaced out from you but as of today more than ever I see we have nothing to worry about.” She smiled. 

“I don’t like people picking on her.” Tyson said softly. “So you knew then?” I asked. “To a certain extent. I told him to back off once before but I guess that just escalated it.” She nodded. Taking in the new found information I pondered on digging deeper. 

“Are there anymore bullies we should know about?” I asked deciding to ask. “Not that I know of but maybe Grey knows. He’s been beating himself up about it since it happened.” She shook her head. 

Nodding I stood from her desk chair. 

“Good job today bug.” I kissed her head and hugged her tight. “Continue to protect your siblings. They need their big sister more than they let on. Be there every time.” I said as she nodded along. “Always Mama.” She smiled bright. 

“Also Mommy has to put five dollars in the swear jar.” She joked. “Well are you going to tell her because I’m not.” I laughed softly. Tyson shook her head immediately. “She’s scary when she’s angry.” “Yeah, tell me about it.” I agreed. “Try to take a nap, we’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner.” I followed up to which she nodded. “Okay Mama.” 

Exiting her room I went back to our bedroom seeing Christen and our twins asleep. Denver and DaKota taking up both sides of her. A small smile etching across my face as I got into bed myself. 

DaKota immediately cuddled into me sensing my presence. Kissing her forehead I brought her to my chest wrapping my arms around her. 

“You are loved babygirl. Never let anyone take your light.” I said softly careful not to wake any of them. Her arm wrapping around my neck as she shifted positions. Her bright green eyes opening for just a second before drifting off back to sleep. 

“Mama?” Tyson’s voice snapped me out of my staring. “Yes?” I answered softly. “Can I nap in here too?” She asked shifting from foot to foot. 

“Of course bug! There’s always room for you.” I scooted over making room for her. Tyson slipped under the covers clinging onto me immediately as she wrapped her arms around DaKota too. “Sweet dreams my little bug.” I kissed her forehead. Her breathing leveling as she drifted to sleep like her siblings and mother. 

“Thank you.” I spoke into the still air quietly. 

//


	9. Chapter 9

Slipping in the door quietly knowing his little brother was asleep Denver placed his keys in the key dish by the door. The kitchen light the only light illuminating the house through their foyer. 

Following the light he saw his mom and sister sitting at the counter. DaKota into her phone as Christen spoke to her. Laughter coming from his twin a moment later. “Right on time Denny.” Christen noticed her eldest son walking over the threshold. “9:45 as promised.” He smiled pulling her into a hug and hugging DaKota as well. 

“I’m headed upstairs. Goodnight babies.” Christen kissed both of her children on the forehead before heading upstairs. Radio silence falling over the two. Denver taking his mother’s place beside his sister. 

DaKota set her phone down giving him her full attention. 

“I’m sorry.” He told her genuinely. “For every word I’ve ever said that’s hurt you. Ever single thing that I’ve said and did was out of spite and I’m very sorry for repeatedly hurting you.” He said. Nodding DaKota pulled him into a hug. She knew her brother was sorry when he spoke. They had, had days to recoup and think on it. Apparently he had done some soul searching during them. 

Breaking from the hug Denver sighed. “I want you to know and understand where my frustration was coming from. I’ve been thinking it over and I feel that you have a right to know.” He said. Nodding DaKota waited for him to speak. 

“You and Ty look like exact replicas of Mommy and Mama. Ally does too but he wasn’t born when Mama passed. I’m the only one that doesn’t look like either of them. I literally have gray eyes and sandy brown hair. Ty looks like Mama with Mommy’s features which doesn’t make it any better while you look exactly like Mommy. I felt like the odd one out.” He explained pausing to gather his thoughts into words. 

“You and Ty had relationships with Mama that I didn’t have. Sure we had one on one time but we were no where near as close as you two or even Ty. And I couldn’t blame Ty because she had more years with her than both of us so that hate fell on you. And it’s not even hate it’s more so resentment.” 

“When she died I didn’t know how to handle it so I didn’t. I started lashing out. When it started it wasn’t even towards you it was the world for taking her. Then it was towards Ty but I saw how much she was suffering so I turned towards you instead.” Denver met her eyes. “I tapped danced on your insecurities and feelings because I knew I could and as a brother I’m embarrassed that I did that. I shouldn’t have. We both were suffering. We still are and I never want to do that to you again.” He told her seriously. 

“I won’t hurt you again. I’ll work everyday to be the best friend that I was before all of this. I promise.” 

Smiling softly DaKota nodded. “Good, because I need my best friend back. I missed you.” Standing and pulling his sister into a hug he breathed deeply, letting everything off of his shoulders. 

“I love you Grey.” She spoke softly. “I love you too. Sister number 2.” He responded making her giggle. “I’m finally in on the joke.” She said. Nodding with a smile he confirmed. 

Smiling to herself Christen got up from the top step and headed to her room. Excited that her middle children finally worked out their issues. She had missed their bond over the years wanting badly for them to reconnect. Even if they didn’t know it. Content with how her night ended she got under her covers and turned out her bedside lamp. 

“I love you Al. I wish you were here.” She spoke softly into the night sky. A smile etched on her face as she drifted off to sleep. 

//

“Hi my baby!” Christen smiled at her eldest child as she walked up the Press-Morgan driveway. “Ty Ty!” Alex crashed into her legs as she made it up the driveway. “Hi baby boy!” She picked him up as well as hugging her mother. 

“I missed you guys!” She relaxed against her mother as Christen held her a little longer. “We miss you around here too bug.” Christen let her go kissing her forehead. “Ty you come outside? Me and Mommy kick balls!” He told his older sister excitedly. “Maybe a little later munchkin, it’s still early.” She kissed his forehead as their mother led them into the house. 

“How’s the internship?” Christen sat on the living room couch setting Alex on his feet. “Pretty good. We just got finished with an open brain surgery this week!” Tyson smiled softly as Alex asked to be picked up. 

“Do you know where the brain is Ally?” Tyson asked her brother sitting him in her lap. “Brain?” He rose his eyebrow. Laughing softly Tyson shook her head. “Your brain is what helps you walk and talk.” She told him as Christen smiled. She had always worried if her youngest and oldest would have a relationship as close as her middle children. 

Seeing Tyson being so gentle with him and loving him as much as she loves her other siblings made her feel warm inside. 

“Mommy, can I get pineapples?” Alex pulled her out of her thoughts. “Sure baby.” Taking his hand, Tyson followed after them into the kitchen. “So how are you mom?” Tyson asked as she set Alex on the counter in front of her. 

Sighing happily Christen took out their pineapple container and setting it in front of Ally. “I’m good, thank you for asking bug.” Christen kissed the top of her head and sitting beside her. “Mommy happy?” Alex asked with a smile. “Very happy!” She nodded. 

“So, who is he?” Christen turned to her oldest daughter with a mischievous smile. “Who is who?” She rose her eyebrow with a smirk. “The reason you’re all smiley and glowing! Not that you aren’t all the time. I just know.” Christen poked her cheek. 

Sighing with a smile Tyson shook her head. “His name is Demetrius, he’s actually the person we did the open brain surgery on.” “A patient! Very scandalous Tyson!” Christen teased. 

“Mom!” Tyson blushed. “He’s actually a doctor himself at USC.” She explained. “What kind of doctor?” Christen rose her eyebrow. “Cardio Thoracic. He told me he’s a champion of hearts literally and figuratively.” Tyson laughed softly. “Oh so he’s also a charmer. That’s sounds like a line your mother would’ve said.” Christen laughed with her. 

“Are you ready for another relationship?” She asked seriously. Shrugging her shoulders Tyson sighed. “I’m willing to try. I just don’t want to get hurt again. Or go down that path again.” She alluded. Nodding Christen smiled softly at her child. 

“You’re a very strong person Tyson Press-Morgan. You handle anything that’s thrown at you, you can handle this. I know it.” Christen smiled kissing her forehead in affirmation. “Thanks mom.” She smiled. 

“Now, come help me take my things to the car. The twins should be out of school in about an hour.” 

//

“Wave bye to Mommy.” I told Alex as our mom was pulling out of the driveway. We were about to leave the house too, to pick up DaKota from practice. “Bye-Bye Mommy!” Alex shrieked happily at his raven haired mother. My mom recording him from her window. 

Mom soon pulled out and headed towards the airport as I buckled Alex in his car seat. His bag sitting beside him as he played with his action figures quietly. 

“Guess who we’re going to see?” I asked him with a smile. “Kota!” He cheered back. His toothy grin shining through his whole face. “That’s right! Do you want to pick the music?” I asked. Nodding his head he grabbed for my cell phone. I closed his door and got in the front seat. Starting the car and heading towards the school. 

“You can press play now Al.” She told him softly. 

The intro chords to Sicko Mode ran through the speakers. Causing Tyson to laugh loudly at the song choice. Maybe she did have him around Cassius too long during the summer. 

“Nice choice Ally!” I laughed softly as he sung along to Drake. Taking her phone she opened Snapchat to record him. 

“Out like a light!” Ally sung along for the camera. “Like a light!” I laughed cutting the recording. Alex giggling as the song played on. 

Riding to the school was short as we pulled into the parking lot about ten minutes later. Seeing DaKota waiting for us on the sidewalk. Her smile widening once she saw us pulling up. 

“Tyson!” She squealed as soon as I parked. Getting Alex out of the car, DaKota picked him up before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. “I missed you!” She told me. “I missed you too Pressy!” I smiled releasing her from our hold as Alex was asking to get down. 

“Tori!” He ran to her as soon as he was set on his feet. “Hey little guy!” Tori’s voice carried over to us as I watched DaKota visibly frown. But once it was there it was gone in a second. 

“Still haven’t talked?” I rose my eyebrow. Shaking her head she stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I have a plan though, can you help me?” She rose her eyebrow. Looking over to Tori who was in a fit of laughter as was Alex. “Definitely cub.” I smiled. 

“Sister number one!” “Ty!” Two distinct voices interrupted our conversation. 

“My babies!” I turned around to see Denver and Sydell rushing towards me full speed. Denver got to me first breathing deeply as he hugged me tight. “I missed you.” He told me in my ear. “Same little brother.” I smiled breaking our embrace just to be crushed again by Sydell. 

“We have to catch up tonight!” Sydell squealed once she let go. “Auntie Chris told me and Denver to go get her car from the airport so I’ll be over later.” She said. I nodded with a smile at her excitement. “We definitely have things to discuss.” I said. 

“Okay! I’ll see you later! Come on Denny!” She hugged me again before basically dragging Denver along with her. Denver throwing a wave over his shoulder. 

“Ready to go cub?” I asked. “Yep!” She put her things in the back seat and plopped into the front seat. “Alex! Time to go buddy!” Tori’s head snapped in my direction, she smiled small seeing me. “Hey T!” She waved as she walked Alex over. “Hey T.” I smiled pulling her into a hug. I felt her relax as she realized I wasn’t going to treat her differently. “It’s good to see you.” She breathed deeply. “Same, we have to catch up later.” I nodded. 

“Definitely, I’ll call you later to set something up.” Tori pulled away looking wearily in Dakota’s direction. “Can you tell her to fix this already? I don’t like being mad at her.” She sighed. Chuckling softly I nodded. “I’ll relay the message.” 

Bidding her farewell I got in the car, starting it up and heading towards the ice cream parlor. 

//


	10. Chapter 10

“So, what’s your plan?” Tyson asked her little sister. The siblings had gotten their promised ice cream from their older sister. Ally eating silently as Tyson helped him from time to time cleaning his face. 

DaKota sitting across from them eating silently in her thoughts mostly. 

“I want to talk to Aunt Jules.” DaKota answered. “Okay, talk to her bout what?” Tyson nodded. “About Tori and about us I guess,” she shrugged. “I just want her to know that I’m serious about Tori and that I wouldn’t hurt her. Not on purpose at least.” DaKota still looked deep in her thoughts as she spoke. 

“When are you planning on talking to her?” Tyson rose her eyebrow. “I don’t know yet. I was hoping today though, I hate that Tori’s mad at me.” She shook her head softly. “Trust me she misses you too kid.” Tyson smiled softly. “I’ll tell you what. When we get home you can have the car and go talk to Aunt Jules and maybe T. But you have to be back by 11. Mom will probably be calling by then.” Tyson smiled at her little sister. 

“Really?” DaKota perked up. “Yes really, just don’t impregnate your girlfriend on my watch.” She laughed softly causing Alex to laugh too. “Ty Ty funny.” He smiled wide, his chocolate ice cream dribbling down his chin. “And don’t you forget that.” Tyson laughed with him, kissing the top of his head as he continued to laugh. 

//

“Dude, wake up!” Demetrius heard a female voice call out to him. 

His eyes fluttered open as he found himself in an all white room. He looked down checking to see if he was really there. His outfit all white except the gold necklace around his neck. His feet covered in all white socks. “Finally,” he jumped at the voice behind him. “I was starting to think I was wasting my time.” He turned around to see deep blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Am I? Am I dead?” He asked looking around yet again to be met by white space. The women still staring at him as he panicked. “No you’re not dead. The big man hasn’t called you home just yet.” She sat beside him. Her demeanor warm as she studied his side profile. A warm smile gracing her face once she turned away. 

“I’m a friend of your dads actually.” She spoke breaking the silence that had fell over them. Her fingers running through her dark brown locks that fell well past her shoulders. 

Her blouse loose around her thin frame with white linen pants that complimented her golden ankle bracelet. An engravement was on the plate but Demetrius couldn’t make out what it said. 

“You and my dad know each other?” He asked. Nodding with a wide smile the women laughed to herself softly. “He’s become one of my best friends. He talks about his doctor son all the time, he’s very proud of you.” She told him nudging his elbow. “He also told me to tell you that he loves you and that he’s always with you even if you don’t think he is.” She smiled. 

Nodding to himself Demetrius clutched his necklace in his hand. “Can you tell him that I miss him and that I love him.” He asked. “Definitely, he’ll be ecstatic to hear it.” She said. 

“I wanted to talk to you about my daughter actually, Tyson that is.” She cleared her throat. “That’s why you look so familiar!” Demetrius snapped his fingers putting the connection together. “You’re Alex, you passed when she was a freshman in college.” He finished. Nodding softly the women confirmed everything he had just said. 

“That I am, she has her mothers eyes and hair. Everything else she got from me. My beautiful first born child.” She smiled softly. “She’s a lot like her mother, her personality that is.” She continued. 

“She’s quiet and reserved, when she does speak you want to listen to everything that she says. Even if it’s a corny joke that’s not all that funny.” Alex chuckled to herself. “You’re a lot like me, funny, outgoing, when you walk into a room it’s immediately your room now. Everyone’s attention on you and for good reason, you’re the life of the party.” 

“Me and her mother worked because we were polar opposites but we balanced each other out perfectly.” She finished turning towards him. 

“Tyson needs someone that will bring her out of her shell and comfort zone. You, Demetrius can very much do that and more if you find that my daughter is the right girl for you.” She smiled. “She’s a tough egg to crack but once you do you won’t regret it.” 

“So you’re giving me your blessing?” He rose his eyebrow. “Essentially, whether you use it wisely is up to you.” She answered nodding her head. “I’m pretty easy going, my kids make their own decisions and live with the repercussions. But if you think she’s the right one for you I need to know you won’t hurt her. She’s been through a lot and I don’t need her to go through something else so soon. She might not recover.” Alex told him genuinely. 

Taking everything that she said in, Demetri pondered on his thoughts. 

“I like your daughter a lot Mrs. Press-Morgan. I want to get to know her and maybe someday become her partner. If she lets me I’ll be there for her through anything. I want to be there for her no matter what, I don’t know what it is but I know she can make me a better person. She’s special and I want her to flourish with me by her side and supporting her through it all.” He spoke of the girl in high regards. 

“If she gives me a chance I’ll make you proud.” He smiled. Alex matched his smile placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know you will.” A beeping sound came from above them. 

“My youngest son just went to sleep. Mind if I rain check?” She asked. 

“Yeah go ahead, I know he’ll be happy to see you.” Demetrius nodded. “Thanks man.” Alex smiled a final time. 

Demetrius sensed himself waking up. Blinking rapidly as he took in his hospital room. Gripping his gold necklace in his palm he breathed deeply. 

“Love you deeply dad.” 

//

“DaKota, it’s good to see you.” Aunt Julie greeted me as she let me in the front door. “Hey Aunt Jules.” I smiled sheepishly. “Oh I think we both know you don’t need to call me that.” She chuckled shaking her head. “Yeah, right. I’m sorry.” I nervously wiped my sweat filled hands on my sweatpants. 

“I’m kidding K, you can still call me that if you please.” She smiled kindly. “Come on, I’m making dinner.” She motioned for me to follow her. “So what brings you by?” She asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Tori actually.” I said softly. “Okay, what about my only child?” She rose her eyebrow. “Well my mom apparently told you but we’re seeing each other.” I started. “I said some hurtful things to her and I wanted to apologize.” I played with my fingers. 

“To me or to her?” She chuckled. “I guess I should be talking to her but she won’t even look at me.” I shook my head. “Well what did you say?” She stopped preparing the chicken she was about to bake. 

“I told her that she was afraid to tell you about us.” I said softly. “I played on that insecurity of hers and I’m sorry.” 

“No I’m sorry, I implied that you weren’t anything more to me than a hookup.” Tori spoke from behind me making me turn around in my seat. “Hookup?” Aunt Julie input. “Mom I told you I lost my virginity when it happened.” Tori said shyly. “Yeah but I thought it was with someone else.” She looked surprised. “Well from now on that door stays open!” She chided. “It already does Mom, it only closes when you’re not around.” Tori groaned. “Yeah well I’m going to tell your dad to take it off the hinges!” She joked. 

“Well then you would have to tell dad that I’m having sex. And I think we both want DaKota to live.” Tori placed her hand on top of mine. “You’re right.” Julie laughed at her daughter. “We’ll be in my room mom.” Getting up to follow her I smiled as she didn’t let go of my hand. 

“Door!” Julie called after them. 

“I got you s-“ I was cut off by her lips as soon as we stepped over her threshold. Responding to her kiss I pulled her hips closer to me as her arms wrapped my neck. My hands slipped to her waist once she deepened the kiss. Her tongue swiping across my bottom lip as a sultry moan slipped from her lips. 

Pulling away I smiled at her. She kissed my cheek with a giggle stepping out of my hold and picking up the forgotten candy from her floor. “You got my favorites! Thank you babe!” She pecked my lips before pulling me to sit on her bed. She sat beside me intertwining our fingers 

“Babe?” I rose my eyebrow. “You don’t like it?” She asked. “No I do, just, am I your girlfriend?” I asked tentatively. “If you want to be. I mean,” Tori sighed. “I need to be more assertive so I want you to be. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” She asked. “Is that even a question?” I giggled bringing her into a kiss. “Come here.” I nodded towards my lap pulling her hand to nudge her. 

“We can’t.” She shook her head. “Who said we can’t?” I dipped my head to nip at her pulse point. “Well for one my mom is right down the hallway and I’m not going to have sex while she’s home.” She pushed me back jokingly. “Plus we have to talk.” 

“Right, my mom said talking about feelings brings clarity to the relationship.” I sighed running my fingers through my hair. “Your mom is like a relationship expert.” She laughed tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Her blue orbs meeting mine. “You could say that. Her and Mama rarely argued.” I smiled softly. 

“Your Mama was pretty chill though so I don’t see them arguing about too much.” She shrugged. “That was what most of their arguments were about actually.” I nodded with a small laugh. “She says I’m like her in a lot of ways and she said that she always apologized first. And she took accountability even when she didn’t know what she did exactly.” 

“Well I want to apologize first.” Tori said. “I didn’t mean that and if I hurt you I’m sorry.” She told me softly. “You did but I realized you were hurt by what I said first so I apologize too.” I looked over her facial features, her eyes smiling back at me. “No I was being selfish. SJ is your best friend, of course you tell her everything. I shouldn’t have been mad about that. I don’t want you to feel like you’re my dirty secret because you’re not.” 

“If you don’t want me to tell her details I won’t.” I compromised. “No it’s okay, I want to tell Jrue everything about us too.” She placed her hand on my shoulder. “Okay.” I smiled softly. “We’re good?” I followed up. “Yeah, we’re good.” She nodded pecking my lips soundly. 

“Dinners ready! K you’re welcome to stay.” Aunt Julie smiled. Standing I slung my arm around her shoulders leading her out the door. “You know Aunt J we should make this a regular thing.” I quipped.

“What, you boning my daughter?” She joked. “Mom!” Tori giggled. “DaKota don’t answer that!” She smiled as we made it to the kitchen. “Don’t worry I wasn’t.” 

//

“Alex.” Alex touched her youngest son quietly. She knew he was the worst of her kids when it came to waking up. He gets it from her honestly but she was on a time schedule as he didn’t take long naps to begin with. 

“More minutes Mommy.” He mumbled moving away from her touch. “Alexander Patrick Press-Morgan!” Alex rose her voice. His head immediately popped up. His eyes alarmed as he took her in. 

“Where’s Mommy?” His small voice asked her as she sat beside him. “Mommy’s in Connecticut right now.” She answered. “I’m here though.” She offered him a smile. “Mama. You’re my Mama?” He crossed his legs in front of her. “That I am.” She confirmed. “And also Tyson’s, DaKota’s and Denver’s.” She smiled wide. 

“How come you’re not with Mommy?” He followed up. “Well buddy, things happen. Things that you won’t be able to understand until you’re older.” Alex told him. 

“I a big boy.” He crossed his arms. “I know baby, but not as big as Kota, Denny or Ty Ty.” Alex touched his leg softly. “But I big enough. Mommy says so.” He said. “I know, how about we make a deal. When you’re 10 years old and if you don’t figure it out on your own I’ll tell you everything.” She compromised. “Okay.” He nodded. 

“Cheer up Alex, I know your sister told you I’m the fun mom.” She smiled. “Kota say you give us pizza anyday. Mommy only says on Friday.” He nodded. “Well how about this, I’ll ask Mommy can you have pizza when she gets back.” Alex said. 

“She gonna say no.” He shook his head. “Want to know a secret?” She rose her eyebrow. Nodding rapidly he smiled scooting closer to her. “Mommy is sucker for our eyes. So all you have to do is pout and make your eyes really big. It works everytime, trust me.” She winked. 

“Pout?” He asked confused. “Here I’ll teach you little man.” She laughed softly pulling him into her lap. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for you guys: would you rather Christlex flashback smut or DaKota and Tori or both?


	11. Chapter 11

“Ty we’re back!” Denver called into the house. “We have a surprise!” Sydell smiled behind him as she sat on the kitchen counter. 

“Guys, Ally just went down.” Tyson whispered coming into the kitchen. “Sorry Ty, these knuckleheads are hard to control.” Cassius smiled charmingly at his best friend. 

“Cassy!” She cheesed crushing him in a hug. Cassius squeezing her just as tight. “I missed you so much!” Cassius whispered. “Me too.” She hugged him tighter. “The house isn’t the same without you. Orlando misses you too.” She smiled finally letting him go. “I know my buddy misses me, we have to stop by Aunt Megs to pick him up Sunday!” He matched her smile. 

“When is Auntie Chris back?” He asked sitting on the counter beside his sister. Denver sitting at the counter focusing on his phone rather than on his cousin and sister. “Sunday Morning, she wants to see us off.” Tyson answered. “Good, mom wants to see us off too. She said you should stop by tomorrow.” Cassius told her. 

“I’ll come in when I drop you two off tomorrow. I assume you’re staying over Cass?” Tyson asked. “Yeah, I’m gonna head to the studio with Den then I’ll be back for the night. Don’t worry you and SJ can still have your girls night. And Kota wherever she is, where is she actually I haven’t seen her since I’ve been back.” He asked. 

“Obviously Cassius, you literally just got back.” Sydell sarcastically cut in. “Well she is right about that.” Tyson agreed. “She’s with Aunt Jules and Tori, she’ll be back later.” She giggled. “Now you two leave, me and Sydell have a girls night to start.” She playfully pushed on his thigh to get off of the counter. 

“What about Al? He’s a boy.” Cassius asked jumping down from the counter. “He’s also a baby that doesn’t need to be exposed to you two’s shenanigans anymore than he already is. Plus my mom would kill me, you know that.” Tyson shook her head. “Yeah, you’re right. Aunt Chris is scary when she’s mad. And like silent scary.” He chuckled. “Alright Denny lets jet!” Cassius hit the top of the kitchen doorway on his way out. 

“We’ll be back by 10:45. Mom should be calling by then.” Denver hugged both of his sisters before following his older cousin. 

“So kid,” Tyson turned towards Sydell. “Cheese or pepperoni?” “Hawaiian.” Sydell shrugged. “And this is why you’re my favorite Dwyer.” Tyson smiled. 

//

“Christen it’s good to see you today.” “You too Dr. Rowland.” Christen smiled at her as they both entered her office. The doctor matching her smile as she closed the door behind her. 

“So how have you been since we last spoke?” She proceeded to sit in a heavily cushioned chair as Christen sat across from her, setting her purse on the couch cushion beside her. Her legs crossing as she relaxed. “I’ve been well, my new Nike deal just closed in so we’re working on new designs for my yoga line as well as sportswear.” She smiled. 

“Looks like I know what my next check is going towards!” Dr. Rowland joked. “Dr. Rowland you know I could never let you do that. I’ll have the execs send you over pieces.” Christen told her softly. “You never let me buy things I swear Christen.” She chuckled. 

Shaking her head at her patients kindness, she grabbed her journal for Christen. “So three months ago you told me that your 20th wedding anniversary was this Saturday coming up. How are you processing it?” 

Silence overtook the office as Christen mulled over her thoughts; The topic still striking a chord within her. “Seems like I’m still processing it.” She spoke softly, scoffing after her statement. “Knowing she isn’t here is always hard. But actually coming to terms that she’s not here to celebrate with me is another.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Dr. Rowland wrote aimlessly. “Alex was this big romantic and she wore her heart on her sleeve. For our tenth anniversary she took me and the kids to Bali and we renewed our vows in front of them. I know if she was here she would’ve done something way bigger. And she would’ve found a dorky way to include platinum in everything she could.” Christen laughed softly thinking of her blue eyed love. 

“She was so sweet and caring even when she was mad at me or I was mad at her. Her love was so pure, nothing I had ever experienced before.” “Do you visit her at all?” She asked. “No, I think I’ve made progress by setting all of our pictures that were in our old house back up but visiting her physically is still too hard.” Christen shook her head. “Physically? So you do visit spiritually?” She prodded. 

Nodding Christen smiled softly. “I have dreams about her sometimes. Of the good times we had together mostly. It makes things easier when I do. The days aren’t as long and heavy. The kids make things easier too, every one of them has a piece of her that I see everyday.” 

“Like what?” Dr. Rowland smiled like she always does when Christen mentioned her children. “Well Ty and Al are the obvious ones since they look like replicas of her in their own right,” Christen’s smile lit up her face as she spoke. “Tyson is kind just like her and she loves just as hard. Like Alex that can be a pro and a con, although I think she’s managing it well now that she’s older. She learned from Alex early on just like DaKota and Denver to communicate their feelings which I still see today. I just know she’s bragging that she taught them that.” 

“DaKota is the life of the party just like she was when she was younger. Always into mischief too, and just just as charming as her. Every time she smiles I think it’s Alex who’s smiling at me through her. That child is s carbon copy of her I swear.” Christen shook her head with a chuckle as she thought of her youngest daughter. 

“Denver is the wild card as Alex used to call him. He causes quite a bit of mischief himself but Alex always nurtured him to be the protector of his siblings. I’ve seen him grow into the person Alex wanted him to be when he was younger, she always told him to follow his own path. His sisters were both heavily involved in sports where he found no interest in them.” She paused gathering her thoughts. 

“I think that’s why she connected with him well even if he didn’t know it. Sometimes she even worried that she didn’t do a good enough job showing him things but I always knew that he looked up to her no matter what. By the time she passed she had done a very good job of taking care of him. I think he’ll realize that later.” She looked deep in thought as she cleared her throat. Her oldest son was always a mystery to her as far as his feelings but a good mystery was always one that told a good story. In the words spoken by his late mother. 

“Our little one, Alexander. He was born after she passed so he never got to meet her but her mother tells me he’s exactly like her when she was a toddler. From his blond hair down to his shyness around people he’s not familiar with. He’s clingy to me as she was to her but I don’t mind it at all. She would make the joke that her look alikes always like me more than her. Tyson was like him when she was younger too, even though I still think towards her teen years she started favoring Alex over me.” 

“Alexander is just as curious as she was too. Always wanting to learn new things and asking questions if he doesn’t understand. And his eyes,” She stopped as she smiled to herself. 

“She always joked that none of her kids had her eyes. But it never made saying no to them any easier. She always said that Denver was the closest and she could never find it in her heart to shoot down anything he said so she knew if she had another child and they just so happened to have blue eyes then she definitely wouldn’t be able to.” 

“When I held him for the first time and he opened his eyes I finally knew what she meant. I feel like to this day that he was her last gift to me. And that she always had to sneak a joke in somewhere even in her afterlife.” Her voice breaking. Dr. Rowland smiled as she watched Christens face go through a ton of emotions while talking about her children. 

“I miss her. She was truly my soulmate.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears. 

//

“Look Ty Ty! A pineapple!” Alex cheered as he ate his slice of pizza. “I see baby bro.” Tyson laughed kissing the top of his head. Sydell giggling at him as he smiled bright. 

“So kid, anything new with you?” Tyson asked SJ. Blushing slightly SJ set down her pizza making Tyson raise her eyebrow in anticipation. 

“There’s this boy, he’s kind of hard to figure out.” She said. “Hard how?” Tyson led wanting her little cousin to elaborate. “I don’t know,” She shrugged. “He’s closed off, I never know what he’s thinking when we’re talking.” 

“Well does he show interest in you?” Tyson asked. “We’ve made out a lot but he never asks me to go anywhere other than places where no one will see us.” She said quietly. “And how do you feel about that?” 

Shrugging again she sighed. “I don’t want to be hidden or a secret. I don’t want to be something that he’s ashamed of.” Sydell shook her head. “So don’t be. Tell him you want to go on a public date and if he can’t do that then whatever you have is over.” Tyson told her younger cousin. “Over!” Alex cut in giggling to himself after. 

“More Ty Ty?” He asked sweetly pushing his plate towards his older sister. “Sure,” Tyson pulled a smaller piece of pizza from the pie and set it on his plate. “After this is bath time Al.” She told him. “Okay, Mommy say we wait 30 minutes so my tummy doesn’t hurt.” He smiled. “Okay, we’ll start a movie until then. Deal?” 

“Deal!” “Sy you stay too?” He asked, his big blue eyes shining in her direction. “Of course! I’ll still be here when you get out.” She smiled not immune to his eyes. “Otay Sy!” Alex nodded. 

//


	12. Flashback

“Mama?” Dakota’s small voice spoke from her parents doorway. Christen had taken Denver and Tyson to the grocery store while she let DaKota sleep. The girls sleeping patterns irregular ever since the incident at school. 

“Hey baby.” Alex smiled softly motioning for her to come in. “How was your sleep cub?” She asked once she got settled on her lap. “Good.” She answered quietly leaning back into her mother. “What’s up?” Alex asked her, worry setting in as DaKota remained quiet. Her body language timid as she wasn’t fully relaxed like she usually was. 

“Can I ask you a question?” DaKota still didn’t face her. “Of course.” Alex said. “Can you teach me how to fight?” Her voice still quiet, so quiet that her last few words would not have been heard had Alex not been paying close attention. 

“Kota? Can you look at me sweetie?” Alex asked her just as soft. After a moment Dakota’s big green eyes met hers. “Is there a reason why you want to learn how to fight?” She asked. “Yes.” She nodded. “Can I ask why?” Alex tried coaxing her into talking more. 

“Denny and Ty get in trouble every time they fight because of me. I don’t want them to keep fighting.” She explained quietly. “So you want to defend yourself?” Alex asked looking in her eyes. “Yes, so they don’t have to.” She nodded. “Okay.” 

“How about next time I go to the gym we go talk to a boxing trainer after?” Alex asked making DaKota smile softly. “Really?” Her eyes widened in excitement. “Yes, but you have to promise me something.” “Anything!” She cheered. “Promise me that you won’t use anything that you learn unless you absolutely have to.” Alex said sternly. “Promise!” DaKota nodded excitedly. “Pinky?” She held up her pinky finger. 

Hooking her small pinky in Alex’s, DaKota smiled wide. “Thank you Mama!” She hugged her around her neck bringing a light smile to her face. “I love you cub.” She hugged her back just as tight. DaKota giggling as she tried getting away from Alex’s kisses. 

//

2 months later...

“Mama!” DaKota cheered as I walked through our front door. “Hi Kota cub!” I smiled planting a kiss square on her forehead. “Are you ready for the spar today?” I asked setting my training bag in the hall closet and grabbing her training bag as she put her shoes on. “Yes! Uncle Dommy said he’d come watch!” DaKota told me. “He did! I guess you have your own fan section now.” I joked closing the closet. 

“Let me go check in with your sister and then we’ll leave.” I told her. “Okay Mama.” She nodded. 

“Ty!” I called entering our kitchen. “Yes?” Tyson came downstairs, her earphones in her ears. “Did all of you eat your snacks?” I asked. “Yes, DaKota ate an extra granola bar. I don’t know if that’s okay or not?” She said. 

“That’s fine, her metabolism is higher now that she’s working out.” I nodded. “Speaking of that, how long are you gonna hide this from Mommy?” Tyson rose her eyebrow. “As long as I can.” I chuckled. “Don’t worry I plan on telling her in due time.” 

“Hurry, she’s already suspicious. Denver almost had a slip up the other day when she picked us up from school.” Tyson smirked. “Why are you finding joy in this?” I scoffed playfully. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “It’s just funny that you’re just as scared of Mommy as we are.” 

“I am not!” I scoffed. “Sure Mama, keep telling yourself that.” She shook her head. “Make sure your brother finishes his homework and you do too. You know how your mom gets.” I pointed at her, not stern at all but she knew I was serious. “Gotcha Mama.” She smiled. “I love you bug.” I brought her into a hug and planted a kiss along her hairline. “I love you too.” She told me as I let her go. “I’ll be back.” I told her and heading back to our foyer. 

“Let’s go cub!” I picked up her bag. “Let’s dip like a chip!” She cheered bringing a smile to my face. 

// 

“Auntie Syd! Uncle Dommy!” DaKota let go of my hand as she went to hug her aunt and uncle. “Hi babygirl!” Sydney smiled as Dom picked her up. “Are you ready to beat someone up!” Dom joked as Sydney smiled along. “Josy said we can’t do that but I want to!” She whispered playfully. “Don’t worry, we’ll tell Ty and Denny you beat someone up anyway.” He set her down and bringing me into a hug. 

“I expect you’re not gonna rush the ring if she takes a hard hit.” He rose his eyebrow. “If I don’t Syd definitely will.” I smiled as Sydney nodded. “They can’t lay a hand on my god baby!” She said as we entered the facility. 

“Kota go get changed.” I handed her the training bag from my shoulder. Me and Sydney waited outside of the bathroom as Dom went to greet her trainer, Josy. 

“CP still doesn’t know does she?” She asked. I shook my head with a sheepish smile. “I plan on telling her soon. Kota’s soccer season starts in a little bit so we have to regulate her schedules.” I sighed. “I just know she’s gonna flip.” 

“You think!” Sydney chuckled. “If Dom took any of ours to boxing classes I would want to know Al.” She told me seriously. Nodding I knew she was right. I knew Christen wouldn’t like it but from what I’ve observed DaKota loves it. I didn’t want it to be taken away because of that. 

“Maybe next week. K doesn’t come back until next Wednesday so I’ll have time to figure things out.” I said. “Soon Lex.” Sydney pointed at me as DaKota came out of the locker room with her boxing shorts and compression shirt. “Mama can Josy tape my hands this time?” She smiled. “Sure, let’s go ask him. I’ll put your hair in a ponytail while he does it.” “Okay! Auntie Syd you come with?” She turned towards her. “Of course cub!” Sydney smiled. 

//

“Go upstairs and wash your face. I’ll meet you back down here to put ice on it.” Alex told DaKota who had her hood pulled over her head. “Okay Mama. Is Mommy gonna be mad?” She asked. 

“Why would I be mad?” Christens voice startled them both. “Auntie Syd said you would be.” DaKota’s small voice answered. “And why would she say that?” Christen looked at her wife for answers but Alex avoided her eyes completely. 

“Alex? What’s going on?” She asked. Alex shook her head. “DaKota?” Christen kneeled down to her level. Silence overtook the trio as time stood still. Neither Alex nor DaKota wanted Christen to find out that she had gotten a cut above her eyebrow from training. It had to be stitched up and be iced every few hours because of the swelling. 

Knowing she would be in major trouble with Christen, Alex wanted to hold out on not telling her a little longer. 

She looked between the two as she noticed Alex was extremely nervous. Her jaw clenching and unclenching as her fist did the same. 

Removing the hood from Dakota’s head Christen gasped as tears pricked Dakota’s eyes. 

“What happened!” She rose her voice. DaKota flinched noticeably making Christen lower her voice. “DaKota can you tell me what happened sweetie?” She repeated softly. “It was an accident! I wasn’t paying attention!” Her voice broke with emotions as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Cub why don’t you go upstairs. I’ll talk to Mommy.” Alex kneeled beside Christen speaking to her daughter calmly. “But I don’t want you to get in trouble!” She whined. “It’s okay kid, I’ll be fine.” Alex smiled softly. “Go upstairs, I’ll be up there in a second.” She kissed her head and stood. DaKota walking upstairs to her room as Christen stood silently. 

Once she heard her door close Alex sighed. Her hand instinctively scratching behind her neck as she faced her wife. 

“I can explain.” She looked uneasy. “Ok. Explain.” Christen crossed her arms across her chest. “I signed K up for boxing classes.” She said. Scoffing softly Christen shook her head. 

“How long ago did you do that?” She asked a fire brewing behind her eyes. “A couple of months ago.” She answered. Nodding silently a glare cut through Alex sharply. 

“As her mothers we are supposed to be a unit! You cannot make these type of decisions without me but you did anyway!” Christen spoke. “I know.” “Do you! Alex what if something worse had happened? Then what?” She scoffed. Alex just shook her head not having an answer. “I just,” Christen sighed. 

“I can’t even look at you right now.” She brushed past her but Alex grabbed her arm. “I’m sorry.” She said sincerely. “Sorry isn’t gonna fix my child’s face right now.” She wiggled her arm out of her grip and exited the foyer. 

//

“Is Mommy really mad?” DaKota’s small voice asked Alex as she wiped away the rest of the dried blood on her face. “No, just disappointed I guess.” She shook her head. DaKota nodded silently. “I’m sorry Mama.” She said after a few minutes of silence. “You have nothing to be sorry about cub.” She laughed softly. 

“You did very good today, Uncle Dommy And Aunt Syd are very proud of you too. Don’t be sad about what happened.” Alex kissed her forehead. “And plus once this heals you’ll have a pretty cool scar to sport.” She smiled at her daughter. 

“Can I show Denny?” She perked up. “Sure, just don’t try to touch them too much. It needs to heal.” She told her. “Okay Mama.” DaKota hopped down from the counter and taking off out of her parents bathroom. 

As she came back into their room her phone buzzed against her leg. Checking the caller ID she knew she was in for it. 

“Alexandria Patricia Press-Morgan!” Her mother’s voice rang through her speaker. Sighing she shook her head. 

“Mom listen,” “No you listen young lady!” She interrupted her. “You will not mess things up with Christen by being sneaky! Why would you think hiding that from her was a good idea?” She exclaimed. Closing the room door she sat on their bed. “It wasn’t. I know that! But I’d rather her be mad now then later mom!” 

“Alex, that isn’t how things work.” Pam said. “But mom DaKota really wanted to do it. I couldn’t say no so I let her try it out.” She explained. “But you could have ran it past Christen and that’s the problem. You didn’t! Do you know how terrified I would have been had your father brought you home like that!” She yelled. 

“Mom lets not,” I scoffed. “Look I’ll fix it mom just chill out.” She shook her head as if her mother could see her. “You better Alex!” “I promise.” Alex smiled softly. “Okay. I love you my youngest.” She could hear her smile. “I love you too. I’ll have the kids call you later.” She told her. “I’ll hold you to that baby. I’ll let you go but fix it by the next time I talk to you.” 

“Ok mom. I will.” She chuckled hanging up soon after. 

Now time to fix this. 

//

“No, not right now!” Christen stopped me before I could even say anything to her. “But -“ “No, let me calm down first.” She shook her head. 

“Okay.” I sulked exiting the kitchen. 

//

“Still no!” Christen unattached herself from me. Sighing I nodded turning over in bed as she got up. “You’re gonna have to talk to me sooner or later.” I grumbled. “Yeah, later.” She quipped closing our bathroom door. 

“Fuck!” I rubbed down my face. 

//

“I’m ready.” Christen plopped down in my lap. Nodding I adjusted her so we could look into each other’s eyes. Turning off the TV effectively silencing our living room. Christen ran her thumb across my jaw watching it clench under her touch. 

Sighing Christen shook her head. “I knew before you confessed.” She told me. “But I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. Which you didn’t do and you kept covering it up.” “I’m sorry.” I said softly. “I know.” She nodded. 

“Why did you keep hiding it?” She asked. “Because I didn’t want you to freak out.” I said. “But look at what happened Alex! I freaked out anyway! How do you think I felt when I saw her face.” Christen’s glare creeped into her eyes. 

“I didn’t mean for it to seem sneaky. I just wanted her to be happy again.” I said breaking our eye contact but Christen pulled my face back to hers. “Explain.” Christen responded softly. Her green eyes searching for answers. 

“She wasn’t sleeping well, she was becoming even shyer than she already is. She asked me one day and I let her start because I wanted her to feel better. K loves boxing with Josy, every time she finishes she has this huge smile on her face that I haven’t seen in a long time. Honestly I wish I had an outlet like that when I was younger, it would’ve helped so much.” 

“I just want her to feel comfortable in her body and if this helps I want to be there for her.” I told her. “I do too Alex, you have to tell me things that are going on for me to be there for her too. I can’t be blindsided because you’re keeping things from me.” She nodded at my explanation. 

“I’m sorry about that,” I apologized sincerely. “I didn’t mean to leave you in the dark for so long but I was afraid you wouldn’t understand.” “I can understand that but that’s why you talk to me and get me to understand. I’m not against her boxing especially if it makes her happy I just want to be in the loop. That’s all.” A small smile appeared on her face, her eyes softened. 

“Why don’t you come with us? You can meet Josy and watch her train.” I offered. “I already met Josy,” she giggled. Who do you think told me that she had started training?” Christen rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m one of her emergency contacts, he called to ask about her peanut allergy. Apparently you weren’t answering the phone.” She ran her fingers through my hair. “Of course.” I shook my head with a smile. 

“We’re good?” I followed up. “Yes, you’re out of the doghouse.” Christen giggled pecking my lips. 

“I just have one final question then we’ll be done with this.” She said. “Ask away.” I nodded. “How did she get that cut? That doesn’t look like a cut a boxer would have.” She rose her eyebrow. “Oh she tripped and cut her eyebrow going down the ring steps. It was pretty narly but once J cleaned it up it wasn’t too bad.” I laughed softly. 

“Wow she got her clumsiness from you too.” Christen smiled jokingly giving me a small peck. “I’m making lunch, any request?” She stood. “Just that I get a snack later, for your troubles.” I smirked bringing her into a longer kiss. 

“I can do that.” She winked before leaving for the kitchen. 

//


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to talk.” Sydell slipped in to the Press-Morgan bathroom. “Jesus Sydell!” Denver jumped zipping himself back up. Crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the door. 

Rolling her eyes she shook her head. “Anyway, I talked to your sister and we need to have a very serious talk.” She spoke softly. The others were downstairs, Cassius and Alex the only ones asleep in the house. 

“You talked to DaKota about us!” He whisper yelled. “Wrong sister.” She snapped. “And I didn’t tell her it was you, I kept it anonymous. I’m not that stupid.” She shook her head. 

“Somehow I think you think that I am though.” Sydell exhaled through her nose. “What? Sydell where is this coming from?” He asked confusion still etched on his face. “You and your shady feelings Denver!” She rose her voice. “Sydell,” He massaged his temples. “Speak to me without all of these backdoor meanings! I have no idea what you are talking about right now!” He said. 

“You don’t treat me like you’re interested in me. You only treat me like a hookup and since I’m not putting out you’re being distant as fuck! I just want to know your feelings before I get hurt!” She explained to him. Sighing Denver let the toilet cover down and sat. Patting his lap he motioned for her to sit. 

“No, you’re not gonna sweet talk your way into avoiding the subject yet again Denver.” She glared. Laughing softly he shook his head. “Come on just sit, I want to talk things out this time.” He tapped his lap again. Nodding, she begrudgingly sat on his lap. Her arm wrapping around his shoulder as he kissed her cheek. 

“I like you a lot Sydell. Did I ever imply that I didn’t like you because you don’t want to have sex yet?” He asked sincerely. Shaking her head she stroked the back of his neck, his jaw clenching as he looked up at her. 

“No, but why did you get so distant? Did I do something wrong?” She asked softly. “No, Sy. It’s just a lot going on right now and I didn’t want you to worry.” Denver looked her in her eyes. “Well what’s going on?” She asked. 

“Me and Kota were in a rut, this songwriting thing, watching my eating habits, you. It’s a lot babe, but I see that you’re worrying either way so I’ll try to communicate better. I don’t want you to ever think I don’t return your feelings because I do Sydell. More than you know.” He smiled shyly. 

“When my mom gets back I’ll take you on that date that you’ve been asking me about.” He told her making Sydell smile. “Thank you for listening to me.” She pecked his lips and standing from his lap. “Everytime SJ.” He stood in front of her. “One more for the road?” He rose his eyebrow. 

“Come here.” She pulled him closer to her. Meeting her halfway, Grey’s hands fell to her hips. Locking her lips in his, he took control. Pulling her closer to him as he opened her mouth. A small moan slipped from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Denver broke the kiss as his breathing was labored. His eyes still closed as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Damn girl, you’re making it hard for me not to rip your clothes off.” He joked pecking her lips before untangling from her embrace. 

“Go first. I’ll just say I was in my room bathroom.” He opened the door. “See you down there.” She wiped his lips of her lipgloss before exiting the bathroom. 

//

“Hey Mom.” Tyson smiled into the camera. Her green eyed mother smiling just as wide. “Hey Ty.” Christen greeted her. “Alex is down for the night just so you know.” Tyson beat her to the question. “I wasn’t even about to ask.” She giggled. “Where are your siblings and Sydell?” She asked. 

“Sydell is upstairs with DaKota and Tori and Grey is right here,” She showed her Denver who was asleep in the living room recliner. Cassius coming into view as he slumbered on the futon behind him. 

“Aw, you guys are only missing Carson and the Press-Morgan/Dwyer tribe will be complete.” Christen cooed. “Whatever mom.” Tyson rolled her eyes playfully. “Cassy said he wanted to see you before we left Sunday. He missed you more than I did.” She joked. “Tyson,” Christen shook her head. “We both know that’s not true even for a second.” 

“Mom!” She whined. “Oh hush! You and your mother always blush when I mention your attachment to me.” She waved her off. 

“Hey mom?” Tyson bit her lip nervously. “Yes?” Christen caught her identical set of eyes across the screen. “Are you really okay?” Tyson asked cautiously. “I am Ty, I’m in a really happy place right now.” Christen told her sincerely.

“Thank you for asking baby, I appreciate you looking out for me.” “You and Mama’s anniversary is tomorrow.” She spoke quietly. “It is.” Christen nodded seeing her daughter was conflicted. “I miss her.” Tyson’s eyes becoming distant. 

“I know baby, we all do. Especially around this time of the year. Tyson I need to know if you’re okay, you’ve been asking me but I think you’re kind of projecting your emotions.” Christen trying to coax her oldest daughter to talk to her. 

“I don’t know what I feel right now mom. I’m so confused with life right now and I need her. I want to hear her voice at least one more time. I want to tell her happy anniversary with the twins like we always did and I wanted her to have a relationship with Ally like we have. And every time I think about it I’m reminded that she isn’t here and she’s never coming back.” Tyson sniffled. 

“I just want her here.” Wiping under her eyes Tyson sniffled again. 

“Ty,” Christen smiled softly into the camera. “I miss her too.” She breathed deeply. “But your mother has a funny way of reminding us that she’s always here.” She laughed softly. “She loved us more than life itself which is why she always finds a way to let us know that she’s always right there with us. You have to feel her presence everywhere you go baby. That’s the only way she will never truly die.” She told her child, wanting so badly to comfort her in her time of need. 

“I love you my precious baby.” Christen affirmed. “I love you too Mommy.” Tyson responded. “I’ll see you Sunday okay? We can talk more then.” Christen said. “Okay.” She smiled softly. “Get some rest, Denny told me DaKota and him are going boxing tomorrow morning. Maybe you should go with them.” She offered. 

“Those two and boxing.” She chuckled. “I’ll probably go only to appease them.” Tyson joked to lighten the mood. “Oh please Tyson you’d do anything if they ask. You’ve turned into the big softie.” She waved her oldest off yet again. “Mom you can’t expose me!” She whined. 

“Sorry.” She giggled. “I love you Ty Ty. Sweet dreams.” She blew her a kiss. “Goodnight Mom. I love you too.” She caught the kiss as she had been doing all of her life. Her mother rolling her eyes playfully before hanging up. Tyson sighing as she leaned back into the living room couch. 

Denver’s soft snores the only thing sounding throughout the living room. The television nothing but static in the background. 

//

“Kota?” Tori called my name from my bedroom. “Yes?” I stuck my head out from the doorway, fixing my bun on the crown of my head. Waiting for her to speak, I put on my glasses and turned off the light. 

“I thought the reason for kicking Sydell out was for us to be alone.” She said as I laid beside her on my bed. “It was, I’d thought we’d watch a movie before we go to sleep. I do have training in the morning.” I smirked knowing all too well what she was getting at. 

“Well what if the movie watched us?” She led untying my shorts drawstring. “I thought you said you weren’t in the mood today?” I chuckled letting her pull my shorts down my legs and discarding them on the side of my bed. “That was when I was at home. We’re here and nobodies awake but you and me.” She tempted running her palm along my length. My legs spreading on instinct as I sighed in pleasure. 

Blood rushing so fast that I could hear it faintly. “Is that so T?” I rested my arm around her shoulder as she cupped me through my boxers. A moan fell from my lips as I felt myself getting hard. “Do you want to?” She asked softly. “I don’t think that should be a question.” I brought her into a kiss. 

I broke the kiss bringing her to straddle my waist as she smiled. “I need to hear you say it.” She whispered in my ear. My hands falling to her waist as I pulled her into another kiss. “Yes,” I placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I want to have sex with you.” She giggled into another short kiss. “You’re such a dork.” “You’re the one that made me say it.” I laughed softly as she pulled me into a longer kiss. 

Swiping my tongue across her lip I smiled as she opened her mouth. She caressed my face as I brought her closer to me. My dick twitching as she subtly grinded against me. A small whine coming from her as my hands slipped under her shirt. “You’re so beautiful baby.” I told her softly, “And soft.” I lifted her shirt placing a kiss square on her stomach. 

“And mine.” Lifting her shirt over her head, discarding it where she put my shorts. “All yours baby.” Tori pulled me into another kiss, her tongue slipping back into my mouth. Her hand caressing my face as her hips ground harder into my member. 

Snaking my hand behind her, I unclipped her bra. Smiling into the kiss once I felt it fall from her arms. Tori taking it off completely once we broke for air. Her eyes drifting to my lips as I bit my bottom lip. “You’re so hot right now.” She whispered stealing a kiss from me. Clenching my jaw I switched positions. Her back hitting my mattress with a soft thud. 

“These are coming off.” I kissed down her taunt stomach. A soft moan fell from her lips as I tugged down her short shorts. “DaKota stop teasing.” She whined lifting her hips off of the bed to help me. “This isn’t teasing my love, if I was teasing I wouldn’t even be down here.” I smirked pulling on her panties waistband. “Well hurry up!” She whined. 

“Hurry up huh?” I smirked leaning down for a kiss. Her hands finding their way to the back of my neck. Her tongue slipping between my lips as she pulled me down further. Taking her panties off I moved in between her legs her ankles locking around my waist as she moaned into my mouth. 

Breaking the kiss I slipped my boxer briefs off making her smirk. “Whipped.” She joked helping me take them all the way off. Her hand immediately falling to stroke my length softly. “Definitely.” I breathed deeply letting the pleasure take over me. 

“Fuck.” I moaned, her palm running over my head as precum leaked from my slit. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” I kissed her deeply laying her back on my mattress. I took her hands in mine pinning them above her head entering her with a smirk playing on my lips. Tori gasping as I bottomed out in her. 

“You feel so good around me baby.” I whispered in her ear. Catching a rhythm, stroking her deeply as she bit her lip. Small whimpers of pleasure filling my room soundly. “Oh my God.” She moaned, my pace quickening inside her. Releasing her hands, I sat up pulling her further down my bed. Pushing her legs above my shoulders, her eyes rolling back once I entered deeper. 

“DaKota!” She squeaked as I thrusted into her with no remorse for her cunt. “Fuck.” I moaned feeling her flutter against me. Her hands gripping my sheets for dear life. “Is that all you’re gonna say tonight?” She giggled. Her blue eyes holding my gaze as I smiled goofily. “Anything else would be extremely dirty.” I quipped. “So say it!” She pulled me down by my neck for a kiss. “I wanna be respectful. You are my girlfriend.” I said bringing her into a short kiss. 

“Kota, you’re always respectful but if you want to lose control whenever we’re like this I don’t mind.” She told me softly. “Are you sure?” I asked softly. “Yes babe. Very sure.” She pulled me into a bruising kiss. My member twitching once she started grinding against me.

“You’re so deep.” Tori moaned out. I closed her legs in front of me giving her harsh thrust. “You like me deep inside you baby?” I asked, our skin slapping together as my headboard banged against the wall. “Yes baby! So deep!” She moaned, her back arching off the bed as I showed her no mercy. Feeling the coil in my stomach tightening as I stroked into her wet channel. 

“You’re so wet baby. You’re dripping wet for me.” I asked. “For you DaKota. All for you.” She squealed. Pulling one of her legs down I pistoned inside of her. “Fuck Kota! I’m gonna cum!” She told me. “Stay right there!” She commanded. “That’s you’re spot right there mama?” I hit her spot forcefully. High pitched whimpers all I g from her lips as she reached her climax. “Yes!” Her body spasming against me seconds later. Moving softly inside of her to help her come down from her high. Tori pulling me down to kiss me just as soft. 

“Turn around.” I pulled out of her. 

She made a show of arching her back for me. I licked my lips hungrily as I dipped my lips in to her juices. A throaty moan came from her as she was taken by surprise. Swiping my tongue across her clit not letting up once she pushed back against me. “Baby!” Her voice cracking feeling her juices gush on my face. 

My dick jumped against my thigh hearing her moan like no tomorrow. “You want more dick baby?” I asked kissing her thigh. “Yes, give me more.” She moaned. Pushing her back to arch more I entered her gingerly. She pushed back against me as I disappeared inside of her. 

“Fuck DaKota!” She all but screamed. I knew she was loud but I was too far gone to tell her to quiet down. I knew I would be hearing about it in the morning. “You feel so good!” She told me as I moaned softly. “Throw it back T.” I told her. “I’m almost there.” 

“You gonna cum?” Tori moaned sweetly. “You’re gonna cum for me DaKota?” She egged on. “Damn baby!” I felt myself letting go. “I’m cumming.” I closed my eyes letting my pleasure take over as I sped up my strokes. Moaning softly as I emptied myself inside of her. My breathing labored as I still thrusted into her, prolonging my high as much as I could. 

“Your pussy is so good Tori.” I kissed behind her ear. Her smile blissed out once I pulled out of her. “More?” I asked. “Please.” She whined. 

“Of course baby.” 

//


	14. Chapter 14

“Goodmorning family!” DaKota greeted her siblings and cousins as she entered the kitchen. “Oh shut up, it’s not a good morning for any of us.” Tyson groaned as Alex slumbered against her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her neck sluggishly. “Geez! Tough crowd!” She joked. 

“Yeah we are,” Cassius scoffed. “I would rather not hear my younger cousins get it on all night long! You guys woke the whole house up!” He said. “You’re just jealous because I get more than you Cassy!” DaKota stuck her tongue out. “Burn!” SJ tiredly teased, a yawn following. “I just want my sleep! And I will never look at you two the same!” Cassius pouted. 

Shrugging DaKota held a smirk on her face. “I got plenty of sleep.” She shrugged just as Tori descended the steps. “Goodmorning family!” She greeted happily. “Not you too!” Denver groaned from his place at the dining room table. “You won’t believe the cold shower I had to take this morning because of you two!” He said. 

“You!” Cassius scoffed. “I had to take two!” He exclaimed. “Oh relax Cassy! That’s normal for you.” SJ joked again, laughing unhumorously at her own joke. “I need sleep.” She groaned right after. “Ok we have to go. In a second Sy is gonna be delirious and I’m pretty sure no one wants to experience that.” Cassius stood throwing his little sister over his shoulder. 

“Hey! Put me down!” She slurred but made no effort in leaving his shoulder. “In a second.” He told her softly. Gathering their things, the group headed out in two cars. Sydell in the car with Cassius, Denver and Alex as Tyson drove the other. Her sister and Tori in her backseat. 

“Tori are you heading home or staying at Aunt Syd’s until we get back?” “I’ll stay with Aunt Syd, my parents aren’t gonna be home until later anyway.” She responded laying her head on DaKota’s shoulder. DaKota taking a snap of them as she stuck her tongue out. 

“Cool, Kota are you gonna manage being away from her for three hours?” Tyson joked. “Shut up Ty!” DaKota laughed softly. “I’m just asking.” She shook her head playfully. 

Pulling into their Aunts driveway they all got out wanting to see her before heading to training. 

“Mommy dearest!” Cassius yelled into the house. Placing Sydell on the couch before venturing into the kitchen, his cousins behind him. 

“Goodmorning Cassius!” Sydney answered as soon as he entered, kissing him on the forehead once he was close enough. “And my godchildren!” Her smile widened kissing every one of them on the forehead. Taking Alex from Denver’s arms she sat at a counter seat kissing his forehead also. 

“Ty, it’s so good to see you!” She squealed quietly, careful of Alex in her arms. “You too Aunt Syd! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Tyson smiled. Her siblings and cousins dispersing through the house. 

“How have you been? Your mom tells me stories about your internship almost everyday.” She asked. “I’m good, being in the hospital and then studying takes up most of my time.” Tyson told her aunt. 

A sorrowful look flashed in her aunts eyes as she took in Tyson’s answer. “Is there something wrong Aunt Syd?” Tyson rose her eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing,” She sighed. “Are you keeping up with your meds and everything?” She asked softly. “Yes, my doctor is at UCLA so I don’t have to worry about anyone knowing.” T answered quietly. 

“Are you okay today? I know it’s hard every year.” Sydney prodded trying to get her to open up. Tyson sighed, her eyes watering at the mention of the day. “I’m trying to keep it together Aunt Sydney. At least for them.” She motioned towards Alex who was snoring softly against Sydney’s shoulder. 

“Call me tonight. I know your mom is busy today so when you go to sleep call me.” Sydney told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Okay, we’re gonna swing by and take Tori and the Leroux crew back so you and Uncle Dommy can have the day to yourselves.” Tyson sniffled forcing a smile. 

“Okay, let me know if I need to come over.” She nodded. “I will.” She stood. “We’ll be back in two hours.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Sydney smiled. 

“Morgan-Press crew it’s time to dip like a chip!” Tyson cheered leaving the kitchen. Sydney laughing softly as she saw Alex in her child. 

//

“Dude.” Denver smiled as soon as DaKota sat in the backseat of their car. Tyson smirking back at her too from the passenger seat. 

“Shut up!” She blushed embarrassed from their suggestive looks. “What? I was congratulating you.” Denver shrugged. “Me too,” Tyson chuckled. “She’s attached to you like Velcro.” She joked turning around. “You two were obnoxiously loud last night.” Denver chuckled starting the car and heading to their training facility. 

“Usually we don’t have an audience.” She giggled. “Ew I don’t want to have that visual.” Tyson laughed. “You asked!” DaKota buckles her seatbelt soundly. “But seriously Kota, are you two good? That wasn’t an anger fuck?” Tyson asked. “Yeah we’re good, even though I do want to try that.” She answered with a smirk. “Oh my God where has my innocent sister gone!” Tyson laughed even louder. 

“I’ve crossed to the other side T! Now the only virgin is Denver.” She giggled. “And how do you know that?” He scoffed. “Because you and Sydell haven’t done it yet.” She answered. “Wait.” He looked at her through the mirror. 

“What? Sydell is my bestfriend. I know these things, especially when she blushes everytime you come around. And you two are always together. I think mom knows too.” She shrugged. 

“So that’s who she was talking about last night!” Tyson face palmed. “It’s okay Denny, we don’t care. As long as you don’t hurt her.” Dakota smiled deviously. Tyson nodded along looking at her younger brother. “Just don’t tell mom. I want to figure everything out before I tell her.” He told both of his siblings. “Press-Morgan honor.” Tyson nodded. DaKota smiled also. 

//


	15. Chapter 15

“Alex stop.” Christen groaned. Shooting up as soon as she said the words. “Relax.” Alex giggled wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist. 

Christen couldn’t believe it. Her wife was in her hotel room bed, in the flesh. “Am I dreaming?” Christen pinched herself. She indeed was not dreaming. “No you’re not.” Alex said softly. “Come cuddle.” Alex said softly. Laying back down Christen turned towards her. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “You think I wouldn’t visit my beautiful wife on our twentieth wedding anniversary?” Alex smiled softly. “You’re still as beautiful as the day I met you.” She told her, brushing fallen hairs behind her ear. Christen smiling back at her, looking at Alex lovingly.

Wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders, Christen embraced her tight. “I miss you so much.” She breathed deeply. “Me too baby.” Alex said, her voice muffled in Christens neck. “Happy Anniversary.” She followed up kissing her neck. “Happy Anniversary to you too my angel.” Christen responded. 

“Thank you for taking care of our babies. I know you’re doing your best.” Alex smiled. “They’re half of me right?” Christen sniffled. “Except Ally and Ty, they’re 80 percent me.” She joked trying to cheer Christen up. “Yeah right! Ally is 100 percent yours, he’s your clone.” She giggled. “Yeah,” Alex laughed sparingly. 

“He has my eyes that’s for sure.” She nodded. Both women falling silent as Alex looked away from her. “I’m sorry I’m not able to be here.” She sighed. “Hey,” Christen caressed her cheek. “We talked about this.” She started. “You needed to go, I was okay with it. I’ll never blame you in any way for it. We both knew it was the right decision.” Christen shakily told her. “It’s been hard not having you here but you’re happy. You’re not in pain at all and I’m grateful for that.” Christen squeezed her tighter. 

“I’m so lucky.” Alex smiled again, Christen knowing what to say to her everytime. “I visited everyone except Ty, even visited her boyfriend.” She chuckled. “Alex you know she doesn’t like us meddling.” Christen scolded. “If he’s going to date my little girl I’m going to meddle however I see fit!” The blue-eyed mother refuted. “He’s a good kid though, his father is one of my good friends so I know where he comes from. Not like that matters though, as long as he doesn’t break her heart I’m okay with it.” She smiled softly causing Christen to pout. 

“She’s really all grown up.” Christen said softly. “She is, but she’ll be our babygirl forever.” With a smile Christen agreed pulling Alex into a kiss. “How long are you going to be here?” She broke the kiss, her eyes darkening with lust. “As long as you’ll have me.” Alex smirked knowing exactly what her wife was hinting at. 

“And something tells me I’m getting lucky while I’m here.” She quipped. “Go lock the door and we’ll see.” Christen pecked her lips. 

“Yes ma’m!” Alex hopped up quickly. 

//

Feeling my phone vibrate against my leg I pulled it out of my back pocket. Smiling softly when I saw it was Demetrius calling. 

“Hey!” “Hey Press-Morgan!” His deep voice greeted. “Did you look me up yet?” I joked stepping outside of the boxing facility. “Not yet, I like to be surprised.” He laughed softly. “How have you been?” He followed up. “Pretty good, my brother and sister are in their training session right now so I’m waiting for them to be done.” I told him. 

“What type of training?” He asked straight away. “Boxing actually.” I smiled. “Boxing? That’s different from soccer.” He chuckled. “Yeah, DaKota got into it when she was younger then Denver started after our mom passed.” I nodded as if he could see me. “How come you didn’t?” He followed up. “I had soccer then after I graduated I had medical books to keep me busy.” I answered. “A soccer star like your moms. I’ll have to challenge you one day.” He joked making me giggle. “You’ll definitely lose Demetri.” 

“So you say! You don’t know my skills girl!” He gasped playfully. “We’ll see.” I shook my head. “How have you been? How’s your head?” 

“It’s feeling pretty good, UCLA gave me another two weeks off just to make sure though.” He sighed. “What are you gonna do for your days off?” I asked with a smile. “I don’t know, probably take a certain girl with two last names on a few more dates.” Demetrius said softly. “Two last names? That’s oddly specific.” I egged on. “Yeah, her parents were soccer players so I understand the hyphen.” He sarcastically replied making me laugh. 

“Have you planned our date for when I get back tomorrow?” I asked after my laughter died down. “I have and you won’t find out what it is until you get back.” He quipped. “Oh really now?” I responded just as sassy. “Yes really!” He laughed softly. “I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something casual.” He followed up. 

“I’ll be ready.” I smiled even though he couldn’t see me. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tyson.” He said hanging up soon after. 

Walking back into the facility I sat back on the facility bench. DaKota and Denver sparring against each other competitively. 

//

“Our children are calling.” Alex told her wife as she yawned. Waking up from their bliss filled nap a few minutes earlier. “What?” Just as she asked, her phone lit up. Tyson’s name flashing on the screen with a FaceTime request. 

“Mommy!” Alex’s voice rang over her speaker. Christen’s smile widening ten fold as she saw his bright blue eyes. “Hi baby!” Christen greeted him. “How are you?” She asked. “Good! Ty Ty got me pineapples and she put it on pizza!” He turned towards his older sister who giggled. “Yeah mom, you can’t be boring and get pepperoni all the time! He’s missing out on the luxuries of life!” Tyson joked. 

“When did you become the pizza expert?” Christen poked. “Always have been Mom, you know this!” Tyson shrugged. “What have you been doing today?” Tyson followed up. “Nothing really, I have another shoot later before I fly back so I have to get ready for that in a few hours.” Christen sighed. 

“And you have been fucking for quite a few hours also.” Alex smirked from beside her. A resounding swat coming straight to her shoulder in response. “Jesus woman!” Alex pouted. 

“Mom!” DaKota’s voice brought her attention back to her screen. “Yes cub?” Christen smiled softly. “I asked what time are you gonna be back tomorrow?” She asked. “At five in the morning, you guys won’t be awake.” Christen answered. “I will Mommy!” Alexander pipped up. “Yeah me too!” Denver took over putting his face into the camera. 

“Denver!” “Denny!” All of their children yelled as Denver only laughed in amusement. “Well everyone’s taking up camera space! Mom needs to see her most attractive child!” He shrugged jokingly. “Whatever goober! We all know the most attractive Press-Morgan is Mom!” Tyson mushed his head. 

“And since I look like Mom that makes me next in line. So you’re third!” DaKota crossed her arms. “She has a point.” Alex giggled encouraging the siblings banter. “Yeah right, I look like the perfect hybrid of Mom and Mama so you lose.” Denver stuck his tongue out at his sister. “He also has a point.” Alex shook her head. 

“Children!” Christen called to them. All of their heads turning towards her. “All of you are perfectly good looking, no need to argue!” “Mom you’re supposed to say that!” DaKota whined. “But I’m not lying!” Christen playfully matched her tone. 

Rolling her eyes DaKota huffed. “Mommy, me and Denny stay up for you!” Alexander took over the conversation again. “I would like that baby but you and Denny need your sleep.” Christen cooed. “But we just wake up when you get here! I promise we sleep!” He pleased using his new pout on his mother. 

Tyson shooting her siblings a look from behind him. “Okay baby, but I better see that you’ve been sleeping before I get home!” She conceded causing his other mother to snort. “Yay!” He cheered. “Either you’re getting soft or he’s mastered playing you at three years old Mom.” Tyson laughed softly. 

“A little bit of both.” Christen shook her head. “No, you’re just a big softie!” Alex smiled kissing her wife on the cheek. 

“Mom I think Cass and Carson just got here so we’ll talk to you later.” Tyson looked off camera. “Okay, I love you my babies!” Christen blew them kisses. “We love you too!” Denver blew one back. “See you tomorrow!” DaKota waved before they hung up. 

“Now,” Christen gave her wife a pointed look. “Just who taught him to pout like that?” “I don’t know babe. But whoever did was a damn good teacher.” Alex smirked. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Christen laughed pulling Alex towards her. Cherishing every limited second with her. She knew their time together was ending soon and even though Alex wasn’t saying she was thinking the same thing. 

“I love you.” Alex told her softly. “So much.” “I love you too.” Christen kissed her forehead. “Thank you for visiting me, you always find a way to make me the happiest person on earth.” She sniffled. “You deserve everything baby.” Alex smiled wide. “I’d do anything for you.” She pulled Christen into a soft kiss, smiling as Christen caressed her face. 

“I’ll miss you.” Alex said. “I’ll miss you more but go visit our oldest while you have the time.” Christen told her. “I will when you fall asleep. I want to hold you before I go.” She told her softly. “Okay.” Her stormy green eyes met Alex’s electric blue eyes. “But you have to promise to visit on my birthday too.” Christen kissed her wife again. “I wouldn’t miss it.” Alex promised. 

“Come on, cuddling with you is my favorite thing to do.” Alex told her, pulling Christen into her arms with a kiss to the crown of her head. “I love you.” Alex whispered. “Forever.” 

“To infinity and back again.” 

//


	16. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Arc 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m updating early (obviously) but because I wanted to address some things. 
> 
> 1\. Alex is dead. I know I’ve been toying with her not being alive and alive but she is in fact dead. To quote one of you guys comments “sometimes shit happens”. Correct. 
> 
> Sometimes bad things happen to good people. This story is all about progress. The first arc is the starting point of the Press-Morgan’s progress. They lost their mother, bestfriend, wife and how do they work through it to become a better person. 
> 
> 2\. Alex will not be revived. Once someone is dead in real life they’re done. It’s over. They’re never coming back. The flashbacks of her are just that. Flashbacks. 
> 
> To address last chapter, Christen had a very vivid dream where she was with Alex for her anniversary. I know it was kind of confusing but if there are anymore questions just put it in the comments. (I’ll be on for the next 3 hours after this is published). 
> 
> 3\. I read your comments. Trust me guys I am a busy person but I see your comments when they’re posted and will do my absolute best to start answering. Even leave some funny things if you’re in the mood. 
> 
> 4\. Finally! I feel like you guys have stopped reading by now but this is the start of Arc 2. If you watch anime you know what arcs are but if not, acrs are like chapters of a story. The first Arc is closed. It’s like a piece of a story that finishes the whole story. 
> 
> Arc 2 is 3 months after the starting Arc. The story started out in August while Arc 2 is set in early December of the same year. 3 major events are in December so be ready!!
> 
> Anyway, here’s Chapter 16!

“Chris,” I placed a kiss square on her forehead. It was the early hours of her birthday which was the perfect time for what I had planned. “Baby, wake up.” I whispered placing feather light kisses to her lips. Feeling her kiss back after a minute I smiled to myself pulling away once she tried to deepen the kiss. 

“Happy Birthday Chris.” I said pulling her into me and kissing her head. “Thank you baby.” She yawned wrapping her arms around me. “What time is it?” She asked setting her chin on my collarbone. “Like 7 in the morning.” I answered softly. “I figured I could give you your first present before the kids wake up. I locked the door too.” 

“And what’s my present?” I felt her smile against my neck. “Let’s see,” I paused. “It’s a cross between morning sex and birthday sex. A sex hybrid if you will.” I joked. “And what’s the difference between that and regular morning sex?” She played along. “Well we don’t have to worry about the kids because there’s no way they’re up at this hour and you’re in charge all day! Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy that!” I rose my eyebrow with my trademark charming smile. 

“I guess you’re right.” Her smile reaching her eyes as I leaned down for a kiss. Turning us over I let Christen’s back softly hit our mattress. Dominating the kiss I slipped my tongue through her lips wasting no time in being slow. Today was all about Christen and I knew she loved when I was fast and rough. 

A soft moan fell from her lips as I gripped her neck in my hand. Her nails immediately digging into the back of my shoulders as her legs wrapped around my waist. Pulling at the end of of her shirt with my other hand I broke the kiss. Christen following my lips as I pulled away. 

Yanking her shirt over her head my hand returned back to her neck as I attacked her chest next. Thankful that she never wore bras to bed. I placed soft kisses along her breast, sucking a love bite to the underside of both. Her hands scratching the base of my neck as small whimpers spurred me on. 

Smirking I traced her abs with my tongue, lapping at her navel with a vengeance. “Alex!” She hissed. “Yes C?” I looked up at her. “I love you and I’m happy you want to please me. But please no teasing, it’s been too long!” She groaned. “As you wish baby.” I smiled placing a kiss in the middle of her abs before hooking my fingers in her waistband. 

“I love you too.” I said softly discarding her leggings and panties over the side of our bed. “I love you so much Christen.” I nipped at her inner thigh avoiding the place she needed me the most. “Baby!” She whined one of her hands gripping my scalp. “Relax.” I said roughly biting her thigh as a warning. 

Tonguing patterns up her thigh I placed a small kiss on her other set of lips. A sigh came from her as her hand relaxed against my scalp. Switching to her other thigh I repeated my movements, a frustrated moan as she returned her same grip to my scalp. 

I placed open mouthed kisses up her thigh as I got closer to her center. Small moans came from my girl as her hips rocked against my face searching for pleasure. Spreading her lips, I plunged into her sex. Christen letting out a guttural moan in response to my assault on her clit. 

“Fuck Alex!” Her hand pushing my face further into her. She grinded on my tongue as curses fell from her lips. Coming up for air I smiled up at her. She propped herself on her elbows out of breath with a smile. “Why’d you stop?” She giggled. “I do need to breathe Christen.” I joked. “Come here.” She said softly. 

Making my way up her body I captured her lips in mine letting her taste herself on my tongue. Her tongue lazily traced my lips as she licked at her juices. “You’re so sexy.” I whispered gripping her hip. 

“Take off your boxers.” She smiled deviously. “Not yet, I still want breakfast.” I kissed her again, returning to my previous spot between her legs. Entering her with two fingers I curled them brushing her g-spot. 

“Oh my God!” Her hips left the bed as I took her clit into my mouth. “Alex! Oh my God baby!” She squealed trying to get away from my mouth but I held her in place with my arm. Her juices trailed down my hand as she shook slightly. “I’m close! So close baby!” She pulled on my hair harshly making me moan against her. My member hardening under me begging for release. 

“I’m cumming!” She moaned as her body spasmed. Entering my fingers in her slowly to help her come down from her high I smiled softly. Licking up her juices I cleaned my mess and kissed my way up her body. 

“Happy Birthday baby.” I smiled as I placed kisses on her cheek. “Thank you.” Christen smiled goofily. “You’re always so good at that.” She stroked my cheek asking for a kiss of her own. “Anything to see you cum.” I met her halfway in a sweet kiss. “Take off your boxers.” She whispered. 

“You do it,” I challenged. “It is your day after all.” Nodding with a sultry look, her fingers grazed my skin as she pulled them down. I moaned as cool air hit my member. Her smile widening as I moaned. “I want you to take me from behind,” She whispered. “And don’t go easy even if I tell you to slow down. Don’t.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked standing from our bed as I pulled her to the edge. “Very.” She smirked turning over on her stomach. Smiling I placed kisses along her back as she sighed in pleasure. Gripping her waist I entered her slowly. 

“Fuck.” I sighed in pleasure. “You’re so tight.” I whispered in her ear as I thrusted into her sharply. I wrapped my fingers around her neck pulling her up. “I love you so much baby.” I told her as she moaned meeting my thrusts. “You deserve everything good in this world Chris.” “Oh fuck!” Her mouth hung open as I entered her with precision. Christen’s back arching as she shook with pleasure. 

“It’s one of those days huh?” I asked propping my leg on the bed bringing her closer to me. Her pleasure filled whimpers muffled by the sheets as I hooked her leg around my waist. 

Feeling pleasure in the depths of my stomach I knew I was dangerously close to climaxing. 

Her hand gripped my arm as I quickened my pace. “Faster!” She moaned. “You want me to go faster?” I asked slowing down to antagonize her. “Yes faster Alex, please?” 

“Tell me.” I told her as I breathed deeply willing myself to think of anything other than giving into my pleasure. “Fuck me hard Alex! Make me cum for you!” She pushed harder against me. 

Moving her forward on the bed I got behind her entering her harshly as I leaned over her. My member going deeper than before. “I’m so close!” She whined as I pounded into her reaching my peak slowly. “Cum Christen! Cum on this dick!” I commanded. “Oh fuck!” She squealed as she squeezed my arm tighter. Her channel gripping me tighter as she inched closer to finishing. “I’m cumming!” Her walls fluttered around me. Her orgasm flowing through her as her body stilled. Thrusting sharply as she rode out her orgasm, I gripped her hips harshly chasing my climax. 

“Right there baby!” Christen gasped rocking back slowly to meet my strokes. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” I hissed. “Cum for me Alex! Please cum!” She moaned grabbing my hands that gripped her waist speeding up my strokes. 

Moaning as I felt myself let go I squeezed my eyes shut once my load shot from my length. Clenching my jaw I moved in her slowly to come down from my high. 

Moaning as I pulled out of her I immediately pulled her into me. Her back turned towards me as she calmed her breathing. “I want more.” She turned around burying her face in my neck a moment after. “Me too.” I chuckled kissing her forehead. “You’re getting more, trust me I’m not done with you yet.” I told her. 

//

“Happy Birthday Mommy!” The Press-Morgan kids cheered as soon as the couple entered their kitchen. “Thank you my babies!” Christen kissed each of them on the forehead, Tyson hugging her tight once she reached her. “Hi Mama!” Denver greeted Alex soon after. A smile spreading across her face as she kissed him on his temple. 

“Goodmorning Grey!” Alex lifted him in the air as he giggled. “How was your sleep?” She asked kissing his forehead as she set him back in his seat. “Good!” He flashed his snaggle toothed grin. “That’s good baby!” She smiled sitting on their kitchen counter beside DaKota who leaned against her once she settled. 

“Goodmorning my Kota cub.” Alex greeted her green-eyed child. “Hi Mama.” She yawned, her smile just as sleepy as her. “And how was your sleep?” She smiled. “Good, Mama.” She yawned again. “Me and Denny made Mommy a gift!” She cheesed as Denver nodded along. “You did?” Christen playfully gasped at her two six year olds “Yes! It’s in our room!” Denver hopped down from his chair and ran out of the kitchen. DaKota following after him as soon as Alex set her down on the floor. 

“Mama helped me pick out a gift too Mommy!” Tyson smiled. “I wrote you a card too!” She hopped down from her chair too running out of the kitchen just like her siblings. 

A permanent smile on her face Alex turned towards Christen who was smiling back at her. “At least I know why they wouldn’t let me in their rooms for the last few days.” She giggled moving to stand between Alex’s legs. “Don’t worry they wouldn’t let me in either.” She smiled pulling Christen into a lazy hug. “Can they stay this small forever?” Christen pouted. 

“I wish.” Alex answered placing a kiss against her head. Silence falling over them as Christen snuggled closer to her. 

“You look so sexy right now.” Alex whispered. “I literally have on sweatpants and an old sweatshirt.” Christen slotted her eyes at her wife. “Sweatpants, hair tied chillin with no makeup on. That’s when you’re the prettiest.” Alex said sweetly. The lyrics making Christen smile tenfold. “You’re so corny!” Christen playfully swatted at her. 

“It gets me in your pants everytime.” She joked earning a more convincing swat to her shoulder. “Geez woman!” Alex laughed as Christen rolled her eyes. Leaning down she stole a kiss from her, smiling softly when Christen brought her into another kiss. 

“Ew!” Tyson’s voice broke them apart. “Whatever squirt!” Alex motioned her over to them, Christen sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs. Tyson climbed into the counter seat smiling at her mothers. “I didn’t say goodmorning to you bug.” Alex kissed her temple softly getting a giggle from her oldest. “It’s okay Mama.” She hugged her around her neck staying there for a few seconds as she breathed deeply. “I love you.” Tyson told her softly. “And I love you too.” Alex smiled releasing her from her embrace. A small smile played on Christens lips as she took in their interaction. 

Just as she was about to say something the twins walked slowly into the kitchen holding a tin foil crown with different jewels on the points. A card under the crown. 

“Aw babies! What is this?” Christen squealed. Smiles on the twins faces as Alex helped DaKota back onto the counter. Denver sitting in Christens lap happily. 

“Mama always says that you’re the queen of the house. So Denny said we should make you a crown.” DaKota explained. “Mommy, put it on!” Denver held it in front of her. Christen placed it on her head smiling wide as it fit perfectly. 

“Mama helped us measure your head!” DaKota blurted out. “She did?” Christen gasped looking at me mischievously playing along. “Yep, she let us come in while you were sleeping and put a string around your head. You didn’t even wake up!” She smiled. 

“I guess I never did!” She winked at her wife. The twins were anything but silent in measuring her head. Christen never knowing why they had put a string around her head until now. 

“Do you like it Mommy?” Denver’s grey eyes looking up at her expectingly. “I love it Denny!” She showered his face with kisses. They blonde haired child giggling softly. “I want kisses!” DaKota cheered moving closer to Christen to be showered with kisses. 

“Hey! I want kisses too!” Alex pouted. “In a second my love.” Christen answered. Nodding playfully Alex pouted even more. “I guess.” She said. 

“Ty, your turn!” DaKota cheered. Tyson smiled taking her gift from beside Alex. 

“Mama helped me pick it out.” Tyson told her mother. Denver looking along silently as Christen opened the necklace box. 

Quietly, Christen took in the necklace. “I have the best kids.” Christen smiled softly as she kissed Tyson on the crown of her head. “What is it?” DaKota asked. Christen showed her youngest daughter the gold necklace, an initial for all of the member of the Press-Morgan family. 

“It’s pretty!” DaKota touched her initial carefully. “It is! Thank you bug.” Christen sniffled. “I made Mommy cry!” Tyson smiled, her pearly white teeth shining against their kitchen lights. “You did!” Christen giggled. “Thank you my babies.” She kissed every one of them on their foreheads. 

 

//

“I told you about these shorts!” Christen grabbed my length. We had decided to take a shower together before going out to lunch with our friends and Christens family. Sydell requesting to see her aunt on her birthday. 

“No you didn’t. You just told me to not wear them in public. Never why.” I countered with a smirk. “Because,” She squeezed me again. My eyes closing as my member began to harden in her hand. “Everyone gets to see what’s mine.” She bit her lip as she ran her hand over me. “Nobody needs to know how big you are except me.” She whispered pulling my shorts down my legs. My length desperate for release. 

“Jesus Christen, you would think you’re pregnant again by how much you want me over and over again.” I joked. Her eyes shot up to mine in high alert as her hand stopped abruptly. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” I rose my eyebrow. “No,” She sighed moving to lean on our bathroom counter beside me. She crossed her arms across her chest as I looked at her wearily. 

“Chris, what’s going on?” I asked. “I’m pregnant.” Her words soft as she sniffled. “I found out two weeks ago, I’ve just been trying to find the right time to tell you.” 

“You’re serious?” I asked looking into her eyes. She nodded with a sorrowful look in her eyes. “Are you mad?” She asked. “Mad? Babe why would I be mad?” I hugged her close. “I should be mad at myself if anything. Apparently I can’t pull out!” I laughed softly as I felt hot tears against my neck. 

“You don’t pull out!” A small giggle rumbled against me as Christens broken laughter lit up our bathroom. “I don’t hear you complaining.” I quipped with a smile. Squeezing her tighter I placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you so much babe.” I told her softly. “Don’t ever think I would be mad about something like this, I never get tired of hearing it.” 

“It feels like we just had the twins now we have a new one on the way.” She sniffled. “I keep telling you Chris. You never believe me.” I smirked kissing her softly. “Alex!” She giggled again breaking our kiss. 

“What?” I chuckled. “I’m telling the truth.” She swatted my chest. “Start the shower, I’ll finish you off in there.” She smirked. “As you say my queen.” I let her out of my embrace starting the shower soon after. 

//


	17. Chapter 17

“Mom! Where’s Ally’s applesauce?” Denver called from the kitchen. “It should be in the fridge.” Christen yawned opening their refrigerator. Pulling it out she handed it to him. 

“Thank you!” Denver smiled. Her two boys shirtless as they ate their breakfast. “You’re welcome bubba.” She matched his smile, she ran her fingers through his short locks before grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. Their Christmas break had started a week ago giving them more time around the house. That being said, Christen hadn’t seen her youngest daughter since the beginning of the week. “Where’s DaKota?” She rose her eyebrow. “Upstairs, her and Tori got in late last night.” Denver said situating Alex in his high chair. 

“Okay, I’m going to go party shopping.” She told her oldest son. “Please keep the house in order while I’m gone?” She asked. “Of course mom, Ty should be here later right?” Denver asked, he hadn’t seen his older sister in a while. 

“Yes, she said she has a surgery then she’ll be on her way.” His mother kissed the top of his head and his younger brothers before grabbing her purse. 

“I love you two!” She called. “We love you too Mom!” Denver said, hearing the door close soon after. 

“Mommy leave?” Alex’s small voice asked his eyes shimmering with tears. “She’ll be back in a little while.” He smiled down at him as he fed him his applesauce. “But Ty will be here later too! Aren’t you excited about that?” Denver tried getting his mind off of their mother. Alex wasn’t clingy but sometimes he did want to be under Christen as much as possible. 

“Yes!” Alex perked up. “She bring me presents!” He sniffled. “She will birthday boy!” Denver laughed softly. “Denny! Mommy said I have two days!” He gigged. “You do then you’ll be the big 4!” Denver held up 4 fingers to his younger brother. Alex only giggled again in response. Not really understanding birthdays just yet but knowing he would get lots of presents from his family in the following days. 

“After we eat I’ll take you to pick out your presents from me little man.” Denver fed him some more applesauce. “Okay!” Alex smiled in response. 

//

“Tyson.” I felt my shoulder being shaken as I was jerked from my slumber. “I literally just went to sleep.” I groaned turning away from the intrusion. “And I literally just wanted you to scoot over.” A familiar voice answered from behind me. 

“Hey.” I turned over, Demetrius coming into view through my sleepy gaze. “How’d you get in?” I yawned cuddling into his chest as his arms wrapped around me tight. “Cassius called me, said you lost a patient this morning.” He whispered pulling the covers over us both. “Want to talk about it?” 

“No, not really. I just need to sleep before I go home today.” I yawned closing my eyes. “Okay babylove. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He kissed below my hairline. Nodding I drifted back to sleep soon after. 

//

“DaKota!” Denver knocked on his sisters door. Knocking again a minute later he was met with a drowsy DaKota. Her hair all over her head as her eyes were squinted in his direction. 

“What?” She groaned holding her head in the palm of her hand. “You look like death.” He joked earning a shove to his shoulder. “I get abused for telling the truth!” He laughed causing her to groan again. “You’re way too loud Den!” 

“Sorry,” He quieted down. “Anyway I’m taking Ally to the toy store so we should be back a little later.” He told her. “Okay, does mom know?” She asked. “No, but I’ll text her. She said Ty should be over soon too so look out for her call just in case.” Denver said. “Okay, I’m gonna go sleep off this hangover so call me if you need me.” She said softly. “But don’t need me.” DaKota left her door cracked going back into bed with her girlfriend. 

“Alright little man! Let dip!” Denver set his brother on his shoulders. “Like a chip!” Alex finished as Denver grabbed his car keys from the key dish. “Nice Mo!” Denver smiled heading out the door. 

//

“Hey sleepy head.” Demetrius flashed his pearly white teeth. “Hey,” I smiled sleepily, a yawn following after. “You didn’t have to work today?” I asked looking up at him. My chin square on his chest. He shook his head softly. “All of my surgeries are scheduled at the top of the year so I’m off until then.” He told me. 

“Are you heading home?” I asked softly running my thumb across his collarbone. “No, Christmas time is a hard time for all of us so I tend to stay away from my family.” He sighed. “I sound like a total asshole.” He snorted a moment later. 

“Explain it to me then.” “Like,” his eyes lifting to the ceiling as he tried to find the best way to explain. “My dad was the glue that held our family together. So after he passed my mom was super distant. Me and my brother basically had to fend for ourselves. I stayed at home during my undergrad so he could have a stable life. Christmas is the hardest for us, so after I got into medical school at UCLA I never went back. Me and my brother FaceTime on Christmas and send presents but I haven’t been home since my senior year of college.” He said. 

“I know it’s not the same but you could always come home with me.” I said softly. “I can’t intrude on your family time Ty.” He immediately shook his head. Sitting up I caressed his face. “My mom wouldn’t mind and my siblings are the sweetest people you could meet. Especially my little brother. His birthday is in a couple of days so if you get him a Spider-Man toy he’ll be your bestfriend. Also Cassius will be there so you at least know one more person than me.” I smiled talking about them. 

“My Aunts might make a few jokes but they’re the sweetest too.” “What if they don’t like me?” He looked uneasy. “Demetri you know that’s ridiculous! You’re the most warm person I’ve ever met and I’m sure they will like you better than me by the time we leave. And I promise if you feel uncomfortable we can leave as soon as possible.” 

“Are you sure?” Demetrius rose his eyebrow. “Yes, now come on. We can go to your house and pack you a bag.” I stood from my bed. Smiling at me he stood in front of me, almost in an instant his arms wrapped me in his embrace. He rocked me from side to side as he placed his chin on top of my head. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “Kiss?” I smiled up at him. Leaning forward he smiled before planting a sound kiss on my lips. 

//

“Press! Denny! Ally!” Tyson called into the Press-Morgan house. “I’m the only one here.” DaKota answered, Tori following after her. “Why do you two look like death?” Tyson smirked. “Who is he?” DaKota deflected but also alarmed looking behind her older sister. An olive skinned man with short curly hair stood behind her older sister. His hazel eyes holding a smile as looked her over. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Tori asked with a smirk. “No, but we are dating.” Tyson smiled softly, reaching for Demetrius’s hand. “Guys this is Demetrius, Demetri this is my little sister DaKota and her girlfriend Tori.” Tyson introduced. Demetri offered his hand for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Tyson talks about you guys all the time.” He said as both girls smiled at him softly. Shaking his hand separately before they ventured into the kitchen 

“Where are the boys?” Tyson asked sitting at the kitchen table as Dakota and Tori faced them from their counter seats. “They went to the the toy store, they should be back sooner than Mom.” DaKota answered getting an apple from their fruit bowl on the counter. 

“We have to go their later, I assume you were waiting until you got here to buy his gifts.” DaKota told her older sister. “Yeah we can go later when he’s asleep.” She nodded. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Tori asked as soon as she answered. Not wanting to wait any longer to interrogate Demetrius. “Babe.” DaKota laughed softly. “Guard down.” “Please! He’s sweet.” Tyson playfully pleaded. “Fine.” Tori huffed leaning into DaKota who put her arms around her shoulders. 

“How did you guys meet though? I’ve never heard the story.” DaKota looked at her sister expectantly. “She was cutting into my head and thought I was cute. Who am I to deny a beautiful women my number?” Demetrius joked making Tyson sock him in the shoulder. “I knew that was coming, too bad for you it didn’t hurt!” He stuck out his tongue making her laugh softly. “I didn’t even hit you that hard so the jokes on you.” She sassed playfully. 

“They’re cute.” Tori whispered to DaKota. The Press-Morgan looking at her older sister interact with Demetrius. She hadn’t seen her sister smile that wide of it wasn’t directed towards her or her siblings. Looking at her closely DaKota saw her Mama’s smile shining through her sisters face. A soft smile playing at her lips as she nodded at her girlfriends statement. 

“What are you smiling at cub?” Tyson rose her eyebrow. “Nothing.” DaKota shook her head, her smile still on her lips. 

“Just happy that you’re happy.” 

//


	18. Chapter 18

“Ty Ty!” Alex squealed as soon as he saw his oldest sister. “Hey baby!” She kneeled letting him run into her arms. “I missed you!” Tyson told him, hugging him tight. “I miss you too!” He smiled, his small arms holding onto her tight as she stood. “I want you to meet someone.” Tyson told him softly, grabbing Demetri’s hand softly and bringing him forward. 

“Hi!” Alex waved at the tall man happily. “Hey little man! I’m Demetrius but you can call me D or Demetri.” He smiled back at him. “Dwemetri?” He asked. “Close enough.” Demetrius smiled taking in the resemblance of Tyson and her youngest sibling. “What’s your name little man?” He followed up. 

“Awexander! But Ty Ty call me Ally!” He told the man excitedly. “And Denny call me Mo sometimes!” He added prompting Demetrius to look behind the toddler. “What’s up? I’m Denver or Denny as Al said.” He chuckled reaching his hand out for Demetrius to shake. 

“Demetrius.” He flashed his pearly white smile shaking his hand firmly. “You’re DaKota’s twin right?” He followed up. “More like she’s my twin. I’m two minutes older.” Denver smirked causing Tyson to laugh as they went into the living room. DaKota and Tori sitting on the couch silently watching a movie on the television. “Do not get him started Demetri.” She shook her head handing Alex to DaKota. Alex hugging his sister and her girlfriend happily. 

“Den, when is Mom getting back?” Tyson asked sitting beside her sister as Denver sat in the recliner adjacent to them, Demetrius sitting beside his older sister quietly. “I thought she would’ve been back by now.” He shrugged. 

“Ally misses her for sure, he kept asking for her while we were out.” He said. “Keeping him distracted will probably work for now.” Tyson looked at her youngest sibling. Smiling to herself as she saw him giggling to what Tori said to him. 

“So did you tell Mom that Demetrius was coming or are you surprising her?” Denver changed the subject. “I didn’t but I know she won’t mind.” Tyson leaned against Demetri, smiling softly. “Where’s Sy, usually she’s over here.” Tyson asked. 

“With Uncle Dommy, they’re packing for their England trip after Christmas.” He answered. “She’s mad at me anyway so she wouldn’t be over here either way.” 

“And why is that?” “Because Denver doesn’t think flirting with other people is bad when you’re in a relationship.” DaKota interrupted. “I wasn’t flirting! I don’t flirt!” He groaned. “Trust me dude, if she said you were. You were, just apologize and promise that you won’t do it again.” Demetrius chuckled. 

“Why are girls so weird?” He groaned. “Tell me about it.” DaKota agreed gaining an audible scoff from Tori. “What? You know it’s true.” DaKota shrugged, Tori moving out of her arms. “No, I don’t. Do you want to explain?” She quipped. “Okay couple! Relax it was just a joke!” Tyson stepped in. 

“I’m relaxed trust me.” DaKota leaned into the couch paying back attention to the TV. 

“I’m home!” Their mothers voice rang through the house effectively stopping Tori from responding. “Mommy!” Alex broke from Tori’s arms and running towards her voice. 

“Hi baby!” Christen smiled wide as her youngest son came into view. Placing kisses on his face as she gathered him in her arms. Giggles falling from his lips as he hugged her around her neck. 

“Mommy stop!” He tried evading her attack but Christen pulled him closer making him laugh louder. “Hey Mom!” Denver came in to the foyer as well as DaKota and Tori. “Hey Denny.” She kissed his forehead as well as greeting her daughter and girlfriend. 

“Mom!” Tyson smiled coming into the foyer with Demetrius nervously trailing behind her. 

“Why hello my oldest,” Christen beamed seeing the young man behind her. “And you must be Demetrius.” She pulled him into a hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you! Ty talks a lot about you.” Christen smiled at the young man. “Mom,” Tyson groaned. 

“What? You do! It’s not like it’s anything bad.” Christen laughed softly. “He’s as cute as you described him too!” Christen winked at her oldest. “Okay, that’s enough!” Tyson blushed pulling a chuckling Demetrius upstairs. “Was it something I said?” Christen joked as Alex giggled. 

“Mom, I’m headed to the studio. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Denver asked. “No, we’re good here. Don’t stay out too late!” She kissed the top of his head. “Bye Bye Denny!” Alex waved. “I’ll see you later buddy.” Denver smiled heading out the door soon after. 

//

“Ally!” Alex touched her sons shoulder softly. He groaned turning over in his sleep. Her laughter spilling through her lips as he mumbled in his sleep. “Alexander.” Alex picked him up and placed him in her lap. 

His big blue eyes opening at the sudden movement. “Mama!” He gasped wrapping his arms around her neck in excitement. “Hi baby boy! Miss me?” She asked placing kisses square on his forehead. “Yes!” He giggled as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. 

“Your birthday is close.” Alex settled him in her lap. “Mommy say two days!” He perked up. “She say Auntie Ash and Aunt Ali come from the beach to here!” Alex told her excitedly. “They are? I know you love them so much!” “Yes! And Dommy!” He cheesed. “He lets me sit on his feet!” “On his feet?” Alex chuckled at his silliness. “Yes, then we take big steps inside!” He said. “That seems like fun little man.” Alex felt herself tearing up as she took in her youngest son. 

“MaMa don’t cry.” He pouted. “Don’t be sad.” He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “I’m not sad baby, I’m happy. That’s all.” She sniffled hugging him close to her. Alexander sat in a comfortable silence playing with her hair as she gathered herself. 

“MaMa?” He looked up at her. “Yes?” She answered quietly. “What’s heaven like?” He asked. “It’s like paradise.” Alex smiled. “What’s that?” 

“It’s like a place that’s full of happiness.” She said. “You get to eat your favorite food everyday, which for you would be pineapples.” Alexander giggled as she spoke. “And everyone you meet is so friendly and warm. But you want to know the best thing about heaven Al?” She asked making him nod rapidly at her question. 

“I get to watch and visit you guys whenever I want. So even when you think I’m not there, I am.” She smiled bright. “Everyday?” He rose his eyebrow. “Everyday.” Alex nodded in confirmation. “Can you come back on my birthday?” He asked. “Of course baby, I’ll be the first one to wish you happy birthday to you.” 

“Tank you.” He smiled hugging her around her neck. “You’re welcome Ally.” She chuckled softly as she ran her hands up and down his back. 

//

“Hey Aunt Syd.” Denver smiled at his Aunt. She smiled at him as she stood by the park table. “Hey Den,” she hugged him tight. “How are you?” She asked once they sat. Denver running his fingers through his hair nervously. “I’m good, no complaints at all.” He answered with a sigh. 

Sydney offered him a soft smile. The boy having the same mannerisms as his mother when she needed to talk about something. 

“Denver what’s wrong?” She asked placing her hand on top of his. 

His eyes dropping as he closed into himself. “I miss MaMa.” He sniffled. Sydney moved to his side of the bench putting her arm around his shoulders. “I miss her so much.” He wiped his eyes. Sydney kissed his forehead rocking him softly against her. 

“I’m trying so hard Auntie Syd! I want to be alright but I miss her so much!” He heaved out a harsh breath. “I know you are baby boy. I know.” Tears falling from his Aunts eyes once she answered. His arms wrapping around her seeking comfort as he released his pent up emotions. 

“I want to be the best for Sydell, but I can’t be. I’m so scared I’m gonna lose her that I’m pushing her away. I don’t mean to.” He whimpered. “She understands that Denver, she wants to be there for you but you have to work on yourself before anything else.” Sydney sniffled kissing his head repeatedly. 

“She loves you. I know that for a fact Denver.” She hugged him against her tight. “I love her too.” Denver whispered making his aunt smile through her tears. 

Denver gathered himself quietly as he started to feel better. “What brought this on?” Sydney asked her nephew a moment later. “Alex’s and Mom’s birthdays are coming up and usually she helped us pick out gifts but,” He sighed. “She hasn’t been here for the last four.” 

“Have you shopped for them yet? I can go with you if you want.” She asked. He shook his head reaching into his pocket for a burgundy velvet necklace case. “I bought Alex toys but I got my Mom this necklace.” He held the box in front of her. 

“Remember before Mama died, Mom used to wear a gold necklace with all of our initials on it?” He opened the box showing his aunt the similar necklace. “I added another A for Ally too.” Denver smiled softly looking at the necklace. 

“She’s probably gonna cry Denny.” She joked as she looked over the necklace. “Have you showed your sisters?” Following up her statement. 

“Not yet, they’re going to shop for Ally’s toys tonight so I’ll just show them then.” He answered with a smile. “I know they’ll love it Den,” Sydney stood. “You’re a good person Denny. I know feeling down about her will probably never leave you but I want you to know that her and your Mom are very proud of the man you’re becoming.” She told him. 

“She would be very proud of you.” She whispered bringing him into a hug. 

//


	19. Chapter 19

“Mommy!” Alex climbed onto his mother’s bed in excitement. “Goodmorning angel!” Christen helped him up in light laughter. “Tank you Mommy.” He embraced her around her neck. “You’re welcome.” Christen held him against her tighter. 

“And Happy Birthday my baby!” She showered him in kisses as he giggled. “Mama told me before you!” He giggled, Christen pausing momentarily to take in what he just said. “She did?” Christen asked softly. “Yes,” He nodded with a smile. “She say she the first to tell me and you lose!” He smiled a toothy grin. 

Rolling her eyes playfully, knowing that’s something her late wife would say. “Well what else did she say?” Christen settling him in between her legs. "She told me to..." Alex jumped back into his mothers arms, showering her in kisses. Christen tearing up as his attack didn't stop. "Mama say she loves us! And she miss us!" He cheesed placing another sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

Christen nodded embracing him again. Sniffling as he hugged her harder. "Don't cry Mommy," He pulled back with Alex's signature smile. 

"Are we having a love fest?" DaKota asked knocking on her mothers bedroom door. A smile on her face as Alex jumped in excitement to see her. "Happy Birthday baby boy!" She hugged him tight as he giggled. "Tank you Kota!" He laughed. "You're so very welcome!" DaKota placed a kiss square on his forehead. 

"Where's Tori?" He asked. "She went home after you went to sleep buddy, she'll be back later." The green eyed girl smiled softly, loving that her little brother had grown fond of her girlfriend. "Otay," He smiled softly. 

“Mo!” Denver cheesed taking him from DaKota’s arms swiftly as he entered the room. DaKota laughing as Alex hugged his brother around his neck. “Happy Birthday!” Denver lifted him in the air and brought him back down with a giggle. “Tank you Denny!” Alex laughed joyously. 

“Want to go wake Ty up?” Denver mischievously asked his younger brother. “Yes! And Dwemetri!” He cheered. 

"We go brush first though?" His small voice asked as Christen stood from her bed. "Sure buddy, I need to too." DaKota nodded. Watching her children leave her bedroom she sighed happily.

"I love you too." She whispered softly in to the air.

//

"Aunt Pinoe!" Alex’s small legs taking him to the front door in a full sprint. “Hey little man!” Megan Rapinoe greeted her nephew. “Mommy! Pinoe here!” He hugged her close to him sweetly. 

“Yeah Pressy! The parties here!” Megan planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to giggle. “Hey Megan!” Christen smiled coming into the foyer. “Good to see you Press.” The blonde pulled her old friend into a hug. “Press-Morgan!” Alex piped in. “Not him too!” Pinoe jokingly groaned as the three headed into the family room where everyone else was gathered. 

“Blame his siblings!” She giggled. “Pinoe, where’s Sue birdy?” Alex interrupted looking for his other Aunt. “She’s handling something right now. She’ll be here in a minute buddy.” She smiled at him. “Otay,” Alex smiled asking to be let down. “I tell Denny you here!” He told his blonde haired aunt before running off again. 

“He’s getting taller everytime I see him Pressy, what are you feeding him?” Megan joked. “I don’t know, but he’s growing so fast!” She smiled. “And where are my other nieces and nephews?” 

“Out back, I think the adults are way too old to entertain all of them.” Christen laughed to herself softly. “Well I guess I’m headed outside then. Living in San Francisco takes me away from my little munchkins!” The blonde smiled grabbing a drink on her way. 

Soon cheers were heard from the backyard as Megan’s voice greeted every one of her nieces and nephews. 

//

“DaKota I swear,” Tori rubbed her temples. “This better be good.” Her blue eyes piercing mine. “What?” I wrapped my arms around her waist with a smile. I had snuck both of us up to my room without anyone noticing. The attention on the birthday boy in the backyard at the moment. 

“You don’t want to spend quality time with me?” I rose my eyebrow with a smirk. She removed my arms from her waist moving to sit on my bed. “I’m not in the mood.” Tori grumbled. “Really?” I asked moving to sit beside her. 

“What?” She scoffed. “You act like we have sex everyday?” She seemed offended by my joke. “I,” I stammered. “Wait I was joking. It’s okay if you don’t want to Tori.” I said. “Yeah well today I don’t want to.” She crossed her arms. “Okay, do you want to do anything else then?” I offered awkwardly. She sent a glare in my direction standing back up. 

“What?” I scoffed this time standing directly in front of her. Her glare still holding as she looked up at me. “What did I do to piss you off?” I asked. “How about you told your brother and sister that I’m weird!” She weakly argued but she crossed her arms defensively. “Tori I was joking!” I shook my head. “It didn’t seem like it!” She exclaimed. “You don’t even think before you speak half the time!” 

“Because it was a fucking joke! I can’t even joke around you anymore without you getting mad at me!” I yelled. 

“I’m pregnant!” She screamed. “What!” I looked at her confused. 

“Congratulations, you’re gonna be a mother.” Her voice broke as she shoulder checked me before leaving my room. 

//

“Hey,” I nervously stood beside Sydell. “Can we talk?” I leaned against the kitchen counter in front of me. She rolled her eyes getting ready to walk out of the kitchen but I grabbed her hand. 

“Come on,” I pleaded. “Please?” My eyes met her warm brown eyes watching her walls breaking down before me. She looked around us before leading me into the kitchen pantry. Silently closing the door behind her as she leaned against it. 

“I’m sorry for the other day.” I started. “Stop.” She shook her head. “Sy,” I tried. “No, aren’t you tired of apologizing Den? Aren’t you tired of this!” Her eyes tired as she looked on the verge of tears. “No.” I answered solidly. I moved closer to her but she held her hands up. 

“Well I am, I’m so tired of doing this back and forth with you Denver. It’s not healthy for either of us.” She shuddered. “I love you so much but you’re draining me.” She sniffled. “I want to be there for you but you don’t know what you want and I don’t want to be the fall girl for you.” She exclaimed. 

“Fall girl? Babe you can’t think that’s all you are to me!” I exclaimed. “I am Denver! I am and what you won’t do to me is toy me around while you figure stuff out!” She yelled. I felt my emotions getting the better of me. Running my fingers through my hair I breathed in deeply. 

“I love you.” I said. “I know Denver.” She burst with tears. “I know you do.” She said just as the pantry door opened. My moms eyes looking at us in surprise. Sydell shook her head slipping past her in tears. Clenching my jaw I let the hot tears sitting in my eyes fall. 

“Denny,” She tentatively spoke. “I’m gonna see what Ally’s doing. Can’t let the birthday boy get bored.” I chuckled, my voice breaking as I tried to smile. Wiping my eyes I slipped past my mom too, avoiding her worried eyes. 

//


	20. Flashback

“K baby I can’t figure out what’s wrong if you don’t tell me.” I heard my wife say as DaKota’s wails sounded from our kitchen. I set my things down and headed there to asses the situation. 

I saw DaKota on the floor in the fetal position throwing a fit as Christen sat beside her.

“Mama!” DaKota reached out for me as soon as she saw me. “Hi baby.” I pulled her into my arms as I sat where she just was. Her wails turning to whimpers as she curled into me. 

“My tummy hurts really bad Mama.” She told me quietly. “Ok baby, do you feel like you have to throw up?” I asked. “No, just achy.” Christen stood silently. She went to the pantry as I ran my palm along her back in comfort. 

“Do you want me to move us to the living room or stay here?” I asked. “Maybe stay here for a little.” Her small voice whispered as her arms wrapped around my neck. 

Christen sat back down beside me with a glass or sprite and some medicine for her. Her palm also running over Dakotas back. “I’m sorry Mommy.” She whispered soon after. “It’s okay sweetheart.” Christen smiled softly kissing her forehead in affirmation. 

“Tyson has this bug too, I just sent her upstairs not too long ago.” Christen told me as DaKota seemed to be dosing off. “I’ll handle these two. Go get some rest, I know our babies are taking a lot out of you.” I said softly. Nodding Christen stood again. “Wake me if you need anything babe.” She leaned down the best she could to peck my lips. Rubbing her pregnant pudge as she stood back up. “For sure.” I nodded. 

“You’re looking so good walking away Mrs. Press-Morgan!” I called after her causing her to giggle as she ascended the stairs. 

“Alright K. I’m gonna move us to the living room now. Then I’m going to go check on your sister and brother.” I stood slowly, the child hugging me close as her legs wrapped around my waist. 

“I wanna lay with Ty.” She whispered. “Ok baby, then to Ty’s room we go.” I grabbed her sprite and medicine before heading where my wife most likely was.

//

“Mom I don’t know!” Tyson reacted defensively. “Hey, tone!” Alex stepped in with DaKota in her arms. “Ty.” DaKota reached out to her older sister. “I’m sorry.” Tyson apologized to Christen before grabbing DaKota who immediately cuddled into the crook of her neck. 

“You’re burning up Kota.” Tyson said softly. “Me cold.” She sneezed. “That’s nasty.” Tyson chuckled reaching to her bedside table for Kleenex’s. “Sorry.” She sleepily said. Laughing softly Alex placed a kiss on her children’s foreheads. 

“Get some sleep you two.” She said softly. “Sweet dreams.” DaKota said sleepily. “Very sweet dreams baby.” I nodded with a smile. “Sweet dreams Mommy. I love you.” She said to Christen who smiled brightly. “Very sweet dreams to you too Kota.” Christen came over to embrace both of her children. 

“I love you my babies.” Christen told them. Tyson hugging Christen as tight as she could before letting go. “I love you too Mama.” Tyson found my eyes as she said it. “Me too Mama.” DaKota said before turning her head to get comfortable against Tyson. Smiling I grabbed Christens hand, leading her out of the room. 

//

“Thank you for that in there. I was not up for one of her mood swings.” Christen sighed out as I closed our bedroom door. “No problem babe.” I kissed her forehead and embraced her. 

“I love you.” Christen said softly, her face buried in my neck. “I love you too.” I told her. We stood in silence as she hugged me close to her. “Thank you for being there for the kids, I know I haven’t been the best to deal with lately.” She whispered. “It’s okay, its not your fault. You don’t have to thank me ever.” I smiled softly. 

“I know but I appreciate you so much for it.” She placed a peck at the base of my neck. “Can we take a nap together?” She asked breaking the embrace but immediately tangling her fingers in mine. “Definitely, I think everyone in this house needs a nap.” I chuckled. “Go ahead and get in bed, I’m gonna go check on Denver.” I told her. “I’ll come with you. He should be due for a nap anyway.” She grabbed my hand. 

“Mama!” He smiled as soon as I entered the room. His smile multiplying tenfold when he saw Christen behind me. “Hi Mommy!” He squealed going to hug her. “You get a hi and a hug. I told you they can’t resist you.” I joked as Denver came to hug me too. He giggled as I lifted him up in the air. “I missed you little guy.” I smiled softly showering him in kisses. “I missed you too!” His laughter lighting up the room as Christen joined in on the affection. 

“Stop it Mommy’s!” He giggled pushing our faces away. “Whatcha doin’ munchkin?” Christen took him from my arms and went to sit on his bed. I picked up some of his toys that were laying around the room. “Watching Bubble Guppies!” He showed his raven haired mother. She set her chin on the crown of his head as he started an episode for her to watch with him on his tablet. 

“Gray did you want a snack?” I asked him. “Yes please!” He nodded as Christen giggled. “Al can you get me one too?” Christen asked. “Of course baby.” I smiled walking out of Denver’s room quietly as he pulled his mothers attention back to the IPad screen. 

//

“I love you.” Christen told Alex softly. The couple cuddled in bed, Christen chin square on Alex’s chest as she was wrapped around her wife. Alex looking down at her from her embrace. “I love you too.” She responded leaning in for a kiss. 

“It’s crazy to think we’re gonna be a family of four soon.” I chuckled rubbing my hand over her barely there baby bump. “I feel like I’m just getting started.” I joked causing Christen to laugh out loud. “You are so ridiculous Alex!” She giggled. “And you say I’m not funny.” Alex laughed softly. 

“I never said your jokes weren’t funny. It’s just that you make jokes at inappropriate times that make them not funny.” Christen said softly as she played with hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck. “Tomato, tomato.” She shrugged with a smile. 

Christen rolled her eyes playfully, stealing a kiss from her wife. 

“Are you feeling better?” Alex asked after a moment of silence. Christen paused looking away from Alex before holding her wife’s gaze fully. “I’ve been better,” She said. “But I am feeling a lot better than last week.” Christen finished her statement. “If you ever need another break just tell me okay?” Alex pulled Christen in closer to her. 

“I will.” The raven haired Press-Morgan cuddled into her wife’s neck. “Promise?” She asked sincerely. “I promise Alex.” She giggled. “Get some sleep, we have a storm ahead of us.” She pecked Alex’s neck before laying her head softly in the crook of Alex neck. 

“Sweet dreams Christen.” Alex said softly. “Christen?” Her wife’s head shot up from her neck. “What? That’s your name.” She rose her eyebrow. “You rarely call me by my full name.” She pouted. Laughing softly she pulled her into a kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said as soon as they broke apart. “Sweat dreams babygirl.” A kiss to the forehead of her love as they settled back into their embrace. 

“I love you forever. To infinity and back again.” 

//


	21. Chapter 21

“Wait! Tori wait!” I ran down the stairs after her. Catching up with her just before she entered the foyer. “Stop! Not here!” She shakily pushed me back. “Okay then we’re leaving!” I grabbed her hand leading her towards the front door. 

“Where are you two going?” Julie Ertz’s distinctive voice asked as I grabbed the car keys from the key bowl. “We’ll be back.” I said sharply exiting with Tori in hand. 

I unlocked me and Denver’s car not even bothering to open her car door as I slammed mine once I was in. Starting the car and peeling out, my hand shook against the steering wheel anxiously as I headed to the neighborhood soccer fields. Tori quietly sat taking in our surroundings as I drove. The tension in the car could be cut with a knife as both of us were lost in our thoughts. 

Pulling into the parking lot I got out heading towards the bleachers. Tori tailing me as I moved quickly. 

“How long have you known?” I asked leaning against the railing of the bleachers. “Three weeks.” She stood in front of me. Nodding I met her eyes but she quickly looked away. “Why did you wait that long to tell me?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t know how to.” She whispered. “Talking to me wasn’t an option?” I asked raising my voice. “How many times have you asked me to go to parties starting from last week? And you were drinking what the fuck Tori?” I snapped. “You’re putting the baby in danger! You’re putting yourself in danger! What are you doing?” 

Tori shook her head looking down at her feet. “You don’t understand DaKota!” She yelled. I’m scared!” She burst into tears, her shoulders sagging as her hands covered her face.

“You don’t think I am too Tori! You’re pregnant! We’re 17 year olds with futures ahead of us!” I yelled right back at her, tears of frustration falling from my eyes. 

Sighing, I shook my head at myself. Of course she was scared, she was more scared than me. She had a baby growing inside of her that I had irresponsibly put there. The amount of trouble I get in won’t compare to hers, let alone the noticeable bodily changes that come with pregnancy. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” She tearfully apologized. I pulled her into a hug, placing my chin on top of her head. Her body still shook against me as she sobbed uncontrollably. “It’s okay, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t be upset at all.” I sniffled bringing her into a hug. As we stood in silence I rubbed my hand up and down her back. Wiping my remaining tears from my face. 

“Do you want to talk at home? I kinda have to apologize to your mom.” I chuckled. “Please,” She sniffled. “But can we pick up some ice cream first?” “Ok.” I nodded breaking out of our hug and grabbing her hand. “I love you.” I said softly reassuring her through anything. “I love you too.” Tori answered me back softly. 

//

“DaKota Lane Press-Morgan!” Christen Press-Morgan crossed her arms across her chest as soon as her youngest daughter walked through the door. Her blonde girlfriend behind her as she carried two cartons of ice cream. 

“Yes Mommy?” DaKota shrunk within herself. A look that could slice through the coldest of steel directed towards her. “Where have you two been?” She asked her eyes shifting between the two. “We went to get ice cream, there was traffic on the way back. I’m sorry,” She apologized quickly diverting her eyes from her mothers. 

“Here you go Aunt Chris, we thought Ally would want some with his cake.” Tori handed her the ice cream with a smile. “Thank you T, go put it in the freezer while I talk to K.” Christen nodded, her eyes still focused on her daughter. “Yes ma’m.” 

DaKota watched her leave before meeting her mothers eyes again. “Your Aunt told me how you spoke to her, you really hurt her feelings.” Christen spoke not giving her any room for mercy. “I know I was going to apologize when we came back. I didn’t mean to be rude Mommy I swear!” DaKota tried to explain. 

“I don’t know nor do I want to know what you two were doing but I won’t hesitate to punish you if this happens again.” Christen stood firm. Seeing her mini me looking sorrowful before her she softened her tone. “I get that you two are going to fight but you cannot take that out on anyone else,” Christen led. “Okay?” She asked. “Okay.” DaKota nodded. 

“And if you two are in a closed room again I will ban you two from upstairs. Are we clear?” She followed up. “Crystal.” She nodded again. 

“Now come on, Al has been waiting for you two to open presents.” Christen smiled. “I’ll be out there in a second,” DaKota returned her smile. “I need to go get his present from my room.” I told her, not really lying. This time. 

“Okay,” Christen nodded. “But remember the door stays open.” She gave her a pointed look. “Mom!” I groaned. 

“Just saying!” She laughed leaving to go back to the backyard. 

“It’s a little too late for that.” Tori came back into the foyer with a giggle trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah,” DaKota agreed pulling Tori into a kiss. “Little does she know.” 

//

“Hey,” Tyson stood by her younger brother on their back porch. The party well over for their youngest sibling. The boy not lasting past six o’clock before he was asleep, exhausted from a successful fourth birthday party. 

She had spotted her brother alone on the porch after she came down for a glass of water. Shooting Demetri a text once she stepped outside that she wouldn’t be back up for a minute. 

“Hey,” Denver answered, he didn’t turn towards her. “What’s up?” She leaned against the railing trying to get more than a glimpse of his side profile. 

He shook his head leaning against the railing himself. “I don’t really want to talk about it if that’s okay.” He sniffled harshly. Nodding Tyson knew something was definitely wrong, especially if he was shutting down any type of conversation about it. 

“It is,” She said softly. “But talk when you’re ready yeah?” Tyson asked. “Yeah,” He sighed. “I’m heading to the studio, tell mom for me?” He asked. “Yeah, what time are you going to be back?” “I don’t know, as late as I can I guess.” He shrugged. “I don’t like smoking knowing Ally is around, so how ever long it takes me to come down. I can take a shower at a friends house before I come home too.” He said softly. 

“Don’t over do it. If you need a ride home call me Okay?” Her protective side coming out. “I will Tyson.” He nodded walking down the porch stairs and heading to his car. The sound of him pulling out of the driveway not too far behind. 

Sighing she headed back in to see her Mom in the kitchen. 

“Denny left for the studio.” Tyson sighed sitting at the counter. Her Mom looking deep in thought as she sat across from her. “Denver and Sydell are together. Well were together.” She spoke after a minute. “I think he just got broken up with.” 

“I figured, he’s hurt right now.” Tyson sighed. “Wait, you knew?” Christen slotted her eyes. “Yeah, he told us after they got together.” She shrugged. “K knows too?” She crossed her arms. 

“Yes mom, we are siblings.” She laughed softly. “Don’t worry, we figured it out. He would never willingly us.” Tyson reassured her. “He really likes her but he’s going through a soul searching journey right now.” The eldest sighed. 

“I heard him apologize to K a few months ago. He’s been really turning it around this last year.” Christen smiled softly speaking about her son. “They have been closer, it makes me so happy to finally have both of them on the same page again.” Tyson nodded happily. 

Christen sighed looking at her wife’s twin. “Aly said something to me this morning.” She giggled to herself. “What did he say? He’s a wild one mom you let him get away with everything!” Tyson said playfully pointing her finger at her mom. 

“It was nothing like that!” Christen laughed. “Okay good because he literally suckers you to get anything and you let him!” She smiled wide knowing she was winning this debate. Christen not denying her oldest of anything. 

“Anyway,” She calmed down her laughter. “He said that his Mama wished him happy before me and that I lose.” Christen laughed again. Tyson joining her soon after. “That’s funny, that’s sounds like something she would do!” “Thats the same thing I said!” She agreed. 

“She always with us.” Tyson said softly. “She is, she truly is.” Christen nodded. “I wish she was here to see that she finally got her blue eyed child.” She added with a twinkle in her eye. Tyson laughed pushing air out through her nose. 

“Aly would’ve stolen her right out from under me and Kota!” She said. “Oh definitely!” 

Christen looking at the time on the clock. A quarter till 10 it showed. “I’m gonna head up. Alex should be down for the night and Tori and DaKota are upstairs. Tell Denver to check in with me if he comes in while you’re up.” She listed off. “Gotcha,” Tyson smiled. “Sweet dreams Mom.” She said. 

“Very sweet dreams to you too my love.” Christen came around the counter to hug her. Tyson pulling her close for a second. “I love you.” She whispered. “I love you too bug.” Christen whispered her childhood nickname. Tyson smiled releasing their embrace lost in her thoughts as Christen headed up the stairs. 

//


End file.
